Eclipse of an Archangel
by Legacygirl-1
Summary: This is my spin of the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is the true boy who lived, but nobody but Harry & Voldy know this. Watch Harry's adventures as he fights with his friends and tried to protects those he loves. Good Snape, gray, independent, SlytherinHP.
1. Before-Prologue: The end

**Ok, so I have been having some major writer block and also getting a new Job sucks. Anyway I decided to try my hand at something other than anime. This type of story intrigued me when i read some of them. So, i have decided to take a crack at a Harry Potter The Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived story. Please Enjoy the Prolog.**

**Yours truly, Legacygirl**

**Summary: This is my spin of the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is the true boy who lived, but nobody but Harry & Voldy know this. Harry must overcome many ****obstacles and must fight with a dark part of himself that is growing inside him. He will also have to face James and Lily, along with his twin brother Charles in order to fulfill his destiny and also keep himself in the grey area he finds himself in. Can he overcome everything and finally find Happiness? Only time will tell.**

**Grey, Independent, powerful Slytherin Harry. Good Snape. Manipulative, but not evil Dumbledore. James and Lily are alive. Emotionally abused Harry. Good Draco, Good Slytherins. Ravernclaw Hermione. James, Lily, Weasley, and Dumbledore bashing!**

**HP/LL, Hr/DM, NL/DG, possible more if i can think of any!**

* * *

**Prologue- the End**

It was cold, quiet Halloween night. Children were laughing, tricking and treating with their parents and friends. The night was a night of joy and cheer, but that would be broken very soon for one family. In a small cottage, hidden away behind magic, in Godric's Hallow lived the Potter family. The parents, Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, and James Alexander Potter, were happily entertaining their two young sons. These two children were twins, and looked nothing alike.

One child had bright red hair, much like his mother, and murky hazel eyes filled with mischief, which he obtained from his father. He had slightly dark skin, as if he had the onset of a tan and was a bit chubby like all babies. This was Charles Andrew Potter. He was a sweet little boy, but was a bit whiny at times.

The other boy could not be any different from him. He had dark, messy, raven black hair, which he inherited from his father, and deep emerald green eyes that shinned with intelligence that no one year old should have; those were from his mother. His skin was pale and, unlike his younger twin brother, he was thin. He was a very beautiful boy, the looks of an angel some would say, and always loved to smile. This was Harry James Potter.

In fact, the only similarities these two shared was their aristocratic features. Other than that, it was obvious the twins were complete opposites. It was obvious Charles had gained his fathers personality while Harry seemed to lean more towards his mother, but still had some of his father in him too.

"Did you like that, how about this?" James laughed as he waved his wand and harmless sparks shot out of it. The babies giggled as Lily smiled happily at the scene. It was such a wonderful sight. Her husband and their two boys playing together was a wonderful sight to see indeed.

Suddenly Harry stopped giggling and looked outside, as if sensing something. His green eyes reflected back at him, but beyond his reflection, his eyes caught something scary. Harry wailed, gaining both his parents attention.

"Harry sweetheart what's wrong?" Lily asked, picking up the pale boy. He looked out the window and James followed his gaze. His hazel eyes flashed in fear and determination when he saw the gate being opened. Even from here, his Auror trained ears picked up the creak of the gate.

"Lily, it's him. Take the boys and run!" James said, getting ready to, if necessary, fight to the death to protect his family.

"But James-" Lily began.

"No Lily, go!" James ordered, as the door began to crack.

Lily quickly picked up her other child and ran up the stairs as she heard the door being blown open downstairs. She prayed to whatever god there was to protect her family. She ran to the boys rooms and closed the door, locking it as the fight downstairs began. Lily placed her children in Harry's cot and cooed to them to calm them down.

A scream that undoubtedly came from James was heard and Lily felt her heart rate increase. He was down. James was down and most probably dead.

"Mama?" Harry asked, reaching up to her. Lily shushed him as she heard footsteps ascending the steps. She really wished she had her wand right now.

"Harry, Charles, I love you both so much." Lily whispered as dread filled her heart. Charles giggled and reached up for his mother, but Harry did not. He frowned and felt something scary coming for them.

Suddenly the door was blown open and sent Lily flying forward, but she was able to keep her balance. She turned, covering the twins with her body and faced the man that terrorized and killed many innocent people. Lord Voldemort stood, in all his glory (NOT!), his red eyes glowing in the dim light.

"Move aside girl and I will let you live." He all but hissed at her.

"No, please. Please. Spare them-" Lily begged, her hands tightening on the bars of the cribe.

"Move aside you silly girl." Voldemort growled, raising his wand towards her.

"No, please. Mercy. They're just children. Please, have mercy. Take me-"

"MOVE ASIDE!" Voldemort was losing his patients.

"Please, kill me, kill me and spare them-" Lily had tears in her eyes.

"_**Stupefy**__._" Voldemort yelled. Lily dropped to the floor, unconscious. Charles, seeing his mother fall down, began to cry and wail. Voldemort glared at the small red head, and silenced him, using a silencing charm. He then turned his red eyes to Harry, who was staring at Voldemort curiously.

Voldemort could see the high intelligence in the child's green eyes. It was almost a pity he had to kill the child. He would have made a very good wizard, if his magical aura was anything to go by. He raised his wand and decided he'd kill this child quickly and painlessly. The other though, he was going to torture, merely for the fact he was giving the _Dark Lord _a headache.

Harry stared at the man calmly as he raised his wand. Harry didn't feel terror or sadness. In fact, he felt something warm spreading through his body. It was his magic. You see Harry was a very powerful child and was able to, unconsciously, hide most of his magically power behind a barrier. His bother, while powerful in his own right, was nowhere near as powerful as Harry was.

Voldemort watched in slight fascination and fear as the magically aura around Harry slowly grew and lashed out erratically. Voldemort stared at the green eyes and knew, at that moment, that this child would be the one to kill him if he allowed the child to grow.

"_**Avada Kedavra!**_" Voldemort yelled the deadly killing curse. The curse no one could block. The bright green light headed straight for Harry. Whether by fate or by Harry's own magic, a bright golden shield was raised around Harry. The curse hit Harry's forehead, but instead of killing him, it rebounded and went back to Voldemort.

Voldemort screamed in agony as the curse ripped his soul from his body, destroying it, and sending him away from the house in the form of a spirit, but a little piece of Voldemort's soul stayed behind, in Harry's lightening bolt scar. Yet, instead of forming a Horcrux, the soul was over powered by the magic Harry was releasing and melded with his soul. Giving Harry knowledge that only the Dark Lord would know.

The magical backlash of Voldemort's body being destroyed caused the house to explode outwards. The roof flew off the house and debris fell all around Harry and his family. In an effort to protect them he spread his magically barrier out and covered his mother and brother, but not before a piece of debris fell and hit Charles on the cheek, leaving an S shaped scar.

Everything settled and Harry released his barrier and blacked out from magical exhaustion. Just as this happened James came in, obviously fine and looked around the destroyed room.

"LILY!" James yelled, seeing his wife on the ground and not moving. He ran over to her and picked her up in his arms. "Lily, please wake up." James begged. Suddenly Lily groaned and opened her brilliant emerald eyes to see her husband leaning over her.

"James…are we dead?" Lily asked, looking around her. James laughed humorlessly and shook his head.

"No, Love. We're very much alive." James whispered in a relieved and happy voice.

Suddenly, Charles wailed, the silencing charm finally breaking. Both parents jumped and ran over to the child. Lily picked him up and tried to shush him, cooing and everything she could think of to calm him. During this, the great Albus Dumbledore, leader of light, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, came running into the room and saw the destroyed home. He sighed in relief seeing the family well, if not a little scraped up.

"Is everyone alright?" Dumbledore asked, evaluating the situation.

"We're fine. We're fine." Lily repeated this a few times, holding Charles in her arms. James picked Harry up and sighed in relief when he felt Harry breathing.

Dumbledore quickly looked at the magic from the two children and were shocked to see Charles was overloading with magic, while Harry had very little. Dumbledore also noticed the S shaped scar on his cheek. His bright blue eyes twinkled in fascination as he looked at Charles and felt hope bubble up in him. This is where Dumbledore made his biggest and most costly mistake.

"Lily, James. I believe Charles is the one who defeated Voldemort." Dumbledore stated, staring at the black robes on the floor, along with the wand. "Charles is the Boy-Who-Lived."

Lily and James looked at the Headmaster and felt pride well up in them for what their son did. None realized that Harry was actually the true boy who defeated Voldemort and was only suffering from magical exhaustion. If Dumbledore had taken the time to check he would have realized Harry scar carried residual darkness while Charles had none. It would many years before anyone realized his mistake and by then it would be to late. This was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**REVIEW FOR ME! MWAHAHAHA! I MUST HAVE REVIEWS.**


	2. Before-Chapter 1: The first of many

**Summary: This is my spin of the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is the true boy who lived, but nobody but Harry & Voldy know this. Harry must overcome many ****obstacles and must fight with a dark part of himself that is growing inside him. He will also have to face James and Lily, along with his twin brother Charles in order to fulfill his destiny and also keep himself in the grey area he finds himself in. Can he overcome everything and finally find Happiness? Only time will tell.**

**Grey, Independent, powerful Slytherin Harry. Good Snape. Manipulative, but not evil Dumbledore. James and Lily are alive. Emotionally abused Harry. Good Draco, Good Slytherins. Ravernclaw Hermione. James, Lily, Weasley, and Dumbledore bashing!**

**HP/LL, Hr/DM, NL/DG, possible more if i can think of any!**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First of Many**

It had been six years since Charles was pronounced the boy who lived. The Potter family decided to move back to Potter Manor after the incident that Halloween night and things had been normal in the beginning, but slowly the fame and pride made Lily and James forget something important. Harry Potter was anything but a happy child. Not to say he was mistreated physically. No, his parents never harmed him physically, but mentally and emotionally? Oh very much so. They usually forgot Harry, in favor of his brother, Charles.

They fed him and clothed him, but most of it was Charles old clothes and most of the time the House elves fed him. He only had his mothers cooking occasionally when she momentarily remembers she has another son. In fact, their forgetfulness went too far as to forget that today was not only Charles birthday, but Harry's as well.

Harry had snuck down early this morning to see the birthday cake and, to his great shock and despair, it had only one name.

_Happy Birthday…Charles…_

Harry's name was not even on the cake. That was when Harry ran to his room and cried hard. His mother and father did not even come to get him as they had forgotten today was Harry's birthday as well. That was the beginning of Harry closing his heart to his family.

* * *

Harry cried softly on his bed as he heard the laughter downstairs. Laughter he was not apart of. This always seemed to happen. His parents forgetting him. It hurt; it hurt his heart so much. He knew they loved him, at least he thought they did. Harry wiped his eyes and shook himself. He did not care. They had forgotten him before. He was getting used to it. His brother gaining all their attention and him very little.

They did not even notice when Harry did magic. He knew a lot, a lot he knew he should not know, but did. Harry knew he was anything but normal. He was able to talk to snakes and, after some extensive studying in the Potter Library, realized he was a Parselmouth. It was a very rare ability and considered dark because of its bad history. Harry had thought it silly. It was just another language. Another thing he thought silly was the category people placed magic into. Light and Dark. It was ridiculous. Magic could not be evil or good, only people who use it could decide that.

Harry knew many dark spells, thanks to the knowledge that came from Voldemort's soul. He knew about Horcrux's and about Tom Riddle's (aka Lord Voldemort) life. In all honesty, Harry thought he was a spiteful little child who wanted to get back at those who harmed him and bring down everything else with him. Harry hated Tom, as Harry secretly called him, for more than that. He was the reason his parents ignored him because everyone thought Charles had killed him. Charles! It was ridiculous. Harry knew the truth and had tried to tell his parents before, but they did not listen to him.

Harry didn't like his brother either. He was spoiled rotten and treated Harry as if he was a servant or at least tried. Harry would not bow to his brother and most of the time he was the one who got in trouble when Charles was the one picking on him. Harry had no voice here and despised that.

Harry sighed. He shouldn't dwell on it. His parents had forgotten many things before that dealt with him. So he locked up the despair and headed out of his room, the smallest room in the house as Charles needed two. One for his toys and one for himself. Though Harry didn't mind. He loved his room. The only other room he loved more was the Potter Library.

The Library had many books and Harry had found a lot of books on spells. In fact, if you compared Harry to his brother you'd see Harry was already at the level of a third year at Hogwarts and was working on his forth year spells now.

As soon as he opened the door, he ran into someone. Blinking, he raised his eyes and saw a pale, dirty blonde girl, with gray silver eyes. She looked like a pureblood with her aristocratic features and soft round eyes. She had a short build, about the height of Harry. She seemed to have a dreamy look in her eyes and seemed confused. She wore strange clothing, clothing he didn't think was actually…normal to say the least.

"Um…hello." Harry said cautiously.

"Oh hello. Did you know you have Stromfresser's floating around you? They seem to be very active." The girl said in a dreamy voice. Harry blinked and looked around. He didn't see… anything.

"Um…what's a Stromfrosor?" Harry asked.

"Stromfresser's and they are little, winged, black creatures that are drawn to magic from powerful wizards and witches. You must be very powerful, if you have so many around you and so active too." The girl smiled, nodding to herself.

Harry felt like smiling at the girls talking. She had a…interesting view, even if he thought she was slightly crazy.

"Thanks, I guess. My name's Harry by the way. Harry Potter, may I ask who the lovely lady is?" Harry may have been ignored, but that didn't mean he didn't learn manners.

"Oh, you're a gentlemen. Well, Mr. Potter, I am Luna Lovegood. It's nice to meet you." Luna replied, shaking Harry's hand.

"You too." Harry smiled. He liked this girl. "Can I ask why you are here?"

Luna perked up. "My father and mother wanted to meet the boy-who-lived and do an interview with him. It's for my father's news paper, The Quibbler."

"Oh…" Harry felt his happiness deflate. She was only here to meet _Charles. _Harry's Avada Kedavra green eyes narrowed. "Well he's downstairs if you want to meet my _twin _brother." Harry spat the word twin as if it was a curse.

"Oh, I already met him. He has a lot of Dunkel maggots on him." Luna frowned at this.

Harry perked. "And what are those?"

"They are sickly green, small maggots that feed off of arrogance and pride and multiply with the more those emotions are portrayed. Your parents have them too." Luna explained. "Why are you not downstairs? Is it not your birthday as well, Harry?"

Harry's eyes darkened. "No…it's not. Only _Charles_'_s _birthday. After all it's _his _name on the cake and _his _presents." Harry said, his magic moving wildly before he reined it back in. His eyes lost the darkness and he calmed himself, locking his bad emotions away. He opened them and saw Luna staring at him with wide, surprised eyes. "Sorry about that." He whispered.

"Oh, it's fine. You were upset, perfectly understandable." Luna waved it off.

Harry smiled. He really liked Luna and her funny way of looking at things. He smiled a small smile at her and held out his hand.

"Would you like to come to the library with me?" Harry asked. "We could read and…get to know each other better. I mean…if you…want to be friends or…something…" Harry was surprised this came out of his mouth. He was usually very guarded to his heart. He only let Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot see this side of him, because they were the only ones that realized he existed.

Luna blinked and seemed kind of shocked at the question and felt something akin to hope bubble up in her heart. She also felt it flutter strangely, but loved it.

"You…would want to be friends…with someone like me?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry smiled, nodding. "I mean…if you can stand being friends with me."

Luna reached forward suddenly and hugged him tightly. "I'd like that." She whispered.

No one could know this was the first of many people Harry would accumulate to help with his destiny. Luna though, would be the most important, for she would be the one standing behind him always and never letting him fall. She was the first of many.

* * *

**REVIEW, YES YES REVIEW FOR ME!**


	3. Year 1-Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Summary: This is my spin of the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is the true boy who lived, but nobody but Harry & Voldy know this. Harry must overcome many ****obstacles and must fight with a dark part of himself that is growing inside him. He will also have to face James and Lily, along with his twin brother Charles in order to fulfill his destiny and also keep himself in the grey area he finds himself in. Can he overcome everything and finally find Happiness? Only time will tell.**

**Grey, Independent, powerful Slytherin Harry. Good Snape. Manipulative, but not evil Dumbledore. James and Lily are alive. Emotionally abused Harry. Good Draco, Good Slytherins. Ravernclaw Hermione. James, Lily, Weasley, and Dumbledore bashing!**

**HP/LL, Hr/DM, NL/DG, possible more if i can think of any!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

As the years past, Harry slowly began to hate his family. No, they weren't his family. They were Lily, James, and Charles. He refused to call them with anything that familiar and loving. Mother, father, and brother were to kind for them. They were nothing but strangers to him now.

It was Harry's eleventh birthday today, but _Lily _and _James _sure as hell didn't notice. They were too caught up in that brat Charles. Charles had gotten his Hogwarts letter, along with Harry, but they only noticed Charles. Really, to Harry he was a brat. He was spoiled rotten and had more toys than played with.

In fact, Harry had taken a broken guitar from his game room and fixed it up with wandless magic. He learned to play the instrument and now could say he had a new skill to add to his collection.

He'd also grown more powerful. He had practiced a lot in the short five years of life. In the beginning, he wanted to gain his parents attention, but now he did it to protect himself and the people of loved. Such as Luna and her family. Luna was his best friend and stood by him, no matter what. She was powerful too as Harry had been teaching her wandless magic, which was more easy than people thought. I mean if two eight year olds can master it, why can't adults? Then again, Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter were anything but normal and were very powerful.

But that's beside the point. Today, James and Lily had decided to take Charles to Diagon Alley and get him his things. They had completely forgotten Harry, but he was a smart boy and left the house, apparating to Diagon Alley all by himself. He would have called Uncle Moony or Padfoot, but he didn't want to bother them with such trivial things as this. Besides, Harry had been here before by himself or with Luna and her family.

Speaking of Luna*…

"LUNA!" Harry yelled, running towards his friend and engulfing her in a tight hug. Luna blinked her dreamy eyes, before smiling and returning the hug.

"Hello Harry. I see you're at Diagon Alley today. Are you getting you supplies for school?" Luna asked, looking at the beautiful boy.

"Yes, are you getting your supplies too?" Harry asked.

"Yep, but father thought he saw a Nargle in one of the shops. Mum is trying to get him to come help. Not having much luck though. I believe some Wrackspurts have gotten in his ears."

Harry, after spending five years with Luna, knew what that meant and just nodded. He loved Luna's view of the world and found it so fascinating.

"There you are Luna; I finally got your father-OH! Harry sweetheart, I didn't know you were here." Luna's mother, Selene*, smiled at the green-eyed child.

Selene was a beautiful woman with waist length blonde hair and shinning blue eyes that showed her intelligence and curiosity. Selene was always curious. In fact, she had the curiosity that could kill a cat 10 x's over. She had a very thin build and stood at a height of 5'9.

Luna's father, Xenophilius, was a man with white hair that was once a bleach blonde color and silver grey eyes that showed his dreamy look. He had broad shoulder, aristocratic features, and stood at a intimidating 6'3.

"Hello Selene, Xenophilius. It's lovely to see you again." Harry replied, tipping his head forward in respect.

"Hello Harry." Xenophilius said.

"Oh, honestly Harry. You're practically family, none of that pureblood nonsense." Selene waved it off and laughed at the blush on his face. "I saw you're family earlier, but I didn't see you. Were you in Flourish and Blotts again?"

Harry and Luna's eyes darkened at the mention of Harry's 'family'. Harry shook his head and frowned.

"No ma'am. I just got here. Speaking of…I need to go to Gringotts." Harry said.

Selene, feeling bad about upsetting Harry, offered something she knew made the boy happy. "Well, we're on our way there too. You can shop with us."

Luna and Harry perked up, before racing off to Gringotts. Selene and Xenophilius looked at each other and frowned. Neither knew the true extant of Harry's life at home, but they knew the boy was very lonely, especially when Luna wasn't with him. Both saw the child as their own and loved him very much. To know he got here by himself and was left behind by his family, hurt them. How could Lily and James be so thoughtless?

"Come on Selene; let's go before the kids burst. They're looking forward to going to Hogwarts." Xenophilius smiled dreamily; obviously, his daughter inherited that from him.

Selene smiled at her husband and clasped her hand with his. She tugged forward and they walked after the two children.

* * *

Harry and Luna pealed with laughter as they rode the cart in Gringotts down to Harry's vault, not the Potter family vault, even though he had pilfered a spare key from James a long time ago, but to Harry's own vault he hand purchased some three years ago. In all honesty, it was Luna's idea after she found out that James and Lily often forgot to give Harry money. Harry, in a very Slytherin manner, had snuck into his James' study and taken the spare key he never used. He had, over the years, moved a few hundred galleons every month from the main Potter vault over to Harry's vault. The reason he was able to get away with this? Harry, as the oldest, was the Heir to the Potter family, thus he had access to a few hundred Galleon every month.

"We have arrived at Vault 764." Griphammer, the goblin helping them, said. Harry nodded and got off the cart, telling the Lovegood family to wait while he got a few coins. "Key." Harry handed the key to the goblin.

Griphammer placed the key in the lock and then muttered something. The spell around the vault disappeared and Harry walked inside. It was a surprising sight for an eleven-year-old boys vault. It had mounds and mounds of gold. Then again, that may have something to do with Luna and her family helping him invest in certain businesses.

Harry walked over, grabbed around 500 galleons and placed them in his Mokeskin pouch, which had a number of charms on it to keep it light and to carry numerous amounts of items. Sirius had given it to him as a present on his ninth birthday.

"Thank you Mr. Griphammer." Harry tilted his head in respect to the goblin. The goblin sneered, but nodded back.

"Alright, next stop Vault 59." Griphammer said once everyone was settled. Vault 59 was the Lovegood vault. The Lovegood family was a pureblood family after all and they had a long-standing history.

Luna and Harry giggled away as they went down a steep slope, something Selene seemed to have trouble with as her grip tightened on the bar she was holding and her skin turned a faint green. Selene was not one for ride like this.

After a quick stop to the Lovegood vault Harry, Luna, Selene, and Xenophilius exited Gringotts with a little more spending money.

"Alright children. Where to first?" Selene asked, clapping her hands together.

Luna and Harry stared at each other for a moment, before smirking. "Ollivander's." They said at the same time. Xenophilius chuckled at that and said something about a strange creature reaching in and connecting Harry and Luna's minds together, which Luna agreed with immediately. Selene sighed and rolled her eyes at her husband and daughters silly behavior.

So, the Lovegood's and Harry went to Ollivander's to get their wands. The moment Harry reached the shop he had a sense of déjà vu. Ollivander's…Harry had a faint feeling he had been to this store before, to buy a wand. He blinked and searched the memory and frowned when he realized it was Tommy boys' memory. He sighed softly. He had to keep these memories separate; otherwise, he'd be completely confused all the time. Learning the delicate art Occlumency and Legilimency had taken Harry two year to learn. He was forced to; or else he may have very well turned into the next dark lord by now. Those memories came with emotions you know.

"Ah…some nasty Tantibus are rooming around in the shop, like always." Xenophilius said, looking around at the 'invisible' creatures. Harry smiled at that and shook his head. Xenophilius could not be matched, except maybe by Luna.

"Welcome to my shop." A creepy voice said. "I've been expecting you Mr. Potter, Ms. Lovegood."

Ollivander appeared from the shadows. He seemed really old. White, stringy hair and he was balding. His wore round glasses and behind them were grey eyes.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander. Your shop is still overrun by Tantibus." Xenophilius said in a dreamy voice.

"Mr. Lovegood. 12 ½ inches, Ivy and Dragon heartstring, swishy as I remember it." Ollivander seemed to remember something from long ago.

"Yes, I particularly like my wand." He replied.

"How about we get onto the children. They seem to be very excited." Selene smiled.

"Mrs. Lovegood…10 inches, Made of apple wood and ashwinder ash, very rigid. An odd combination, but it works for you." Ollivander stated, then turned to the children. "Your parents were here earlier Mr. Potter. I was curious why you were not with them, but oh well. Your brothers' wand was curious. 11 ¾ inches, Birch wood and unicorn tail hair, swishy."

Harry's eyes darkened at the mention of them, but then he pulled up his emotionless mask and nodded as if he didn't care one way or another.

"But anyway, let's get you a wand." Ollivander said.

"Luna, you go first." Harry said, taking a step back.

"Good, good. Now then, your wand arm dear." Ollivander snapped his fingers and a tap measure appeared.

Luna raised her left (Author: I just imagine her being left handed) and Ollivander began to measure her. He stared at her for a moment and then turned on his heel and went to the wands. He came back holding a box.

"Try this, Ms. Lovegood." He opened the box. "10 inches, maple wood and dragon heartstring. Good for most hexes and curses."

Luna took the wand and waved it. The light near her exploded a second later. Ollivander snatched the wand away and went to look for a new one.

This went on for a while and Ollivander seemed to be getting more and more excited about it. Harry almost laughed when Luna said he must have a lot of Beatus Mures running around the shop. Xenophilius looked curious at his daughter and Selene looked a little proud.

"Tricky customer…hmm. I usually don't give out this type of wand to eleven year olds, but maybe…" Ollivander trailed off and went to retrieve black box from the back. He came back and opened for Luna to see.

It was a beautiful reddish brown wand, very beautiful with runes etched on the handle and carved strokes on the wand. At the end of the wand was a ½-inch red and black marble.

"This wand is 11 ½ inches, made from Rosewood and Apple wood. It also has two cores. Unicorn hair from the body and a Pegasus wing feather. Good for healing, charms, hexes and counter curses." Ollivander was practically vibrating with anticipation.

"Two cores? Is that even possible?" Selene asked, staring at the beautiful wand.

Luna picked up the beautiful wand and it a second later silver and red sparks jumped from the tip. Ollivander looked like Christmas, Halloween, and his birthday had just come all at once. He almost looked like he was jumping with glee.

"Curious, most curious." Ollivander said, while Harry walked up to Luna and whispered something in her ear. Luna nodded and smiled at Harry, who returned it. Ollivander was smiling largely. "We can expect great things from you Ms. Lovegood. Truly great." Then he turned to Harry. "Now then Mr. Potter, your wand arm." Ollivander said.

Harry held up his right and like before the tap measure began to measure him. Harry looked on, bored as hell, as the tap measure finished. Ollivander turned and went to get a wand.

"Mr. Potter, try this. 10 1/4th inches, made of cedar and the core of a unicorn tail hair." Ollivander handed Harry the wand.

Harry pushed a little magic into it and then it exploded, for lack of a better word. Harry's magic had overloaded the wand. Ollivander snatched the broken wand from him and looked at him curious, while Selene and Luna walked over to him and checked to make sure he was well.

"I'm fine, slightly shocked though." Harry reassured them.

"Curious, most curious. This has not happened in…well 200 years." Ollivander muttered. "Need a strong wand match. Maybe two cores like his friend." Ollivander disappeared to the back room and brought out another wand.

Like Luna Harry tried many a different wands. Some with two cores and some with just one. Some of them exploded and some just didn't accept him. Ollivander seemed to get giddy the longer it took and Harry wondered if he was crazy. Then again, Harry wasn't all that sane either, hanging around with Luna and her family assured that.

"Tricky customer." Ollivander said. "I wonder…could you possible…" Ollivander turned and ran to the back, coming back and holding a silver box that Harry could see had some very severe locking charms on them. Ollivander opened the box and revealed the wand.

It was silver wand, with a black handle. It had silver colored runes on the handle that Harry translated into _'Blessed by Grace' _which Harry thought was funny because he had read a muggle bible once and that line was in the book, or a variation of it. At the end of the was an 5/8 inch emerald jewel, round and seemed to glow with power.

"This wand is 13 inches, made of a blend of Ebony, Holly, and Elder. It has three cores, a Phoenix tail feather, from a lunar phoenix, a Basilisk fang, and Chimera scale. I did not make this wand, but I have had it in the back for a very long time. I wonder if you will be able to wield it." Ollivander handed the wand to Harry carefully, as if afraid.

Harry pushed some magic into his wand and instantly black and green sparks came out of it. Harry blinked as he felt a warm feeling spread through his body. The green emerald at the bottom of the wand flashed for a second. Harry looked at Ollivander, who seemed to be shocked and awed and giddy all at once.

"We can expect great things from you Mr. Potter, very great things." Ollivander said mysteriously.

"How much?" Selene asked, looking at Harry with slight worry and shock.

"For your daughter 40 galleons. For Mr. Potter 50 galleons. I cut the price in half because I've been wanting to sell those wands for a while." Ollivander said, smiling creepily.

"Here, I'll pay for it." Harry said before Selene or Xenophilius could do anything. He handed 90 galleons to the man and grabbed both wands from Ollivander, giving the black box to Luna and smiling at each other.

"Harry, you didn't need to do that lad." Xenophilius said as they exited the creepy building.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, Luna's my best friend. I love getting her things she wants." Harry smiled and looked at Luna, who looked at Harry and returned it, a small blush on her face.

"Oh, you are the sweetest boy Harry." Selene said, hugging the boy to her tightly.

"Ah! Selene!" Harry cried good-naturedly, laughing as he tried to get away.

"AHHH! LOOK IT'S CHARLES POTTER!" A girl screamed and ran past the four people.

Harry's eyes blanked and he turned to see Charles, Lily, and James walking towards the Broom shop with Charles fan club and the media. Lily and James were talking to Charles, happy and proud smiles on their faces. Charles walked, his chest puffed out and his walk pompous. Harry's eyes narrowed at them and quickly turned away.

"Let's go get the rest of our things for Hogwarts." Luna grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze, understanding brightening her eyes.

* * *

**REVIEW FOR ME, YEAH!**

**Selene: I decided, for this fanfic, for Luna's mother to be alive. I thought she'd be an awesome surrogate mother for him.**

**Luna: I decided for her to be the same age as Harry. So much easier. **


	4. Year 1-Chapter 3: The Train to Hogwarts

**Summary: This is my spin of the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is the true boy who lived, but nobody but Harry & Voldy know this. Harry must overcome many ****obstacles and must fight with a dark part of himself that is growing inside him. He will also have to face James and Lily, along with his twin brother Charles in order to fulfill his destiny and also keep himself in the grey area he finds himself in. Can he overcome everything and finally find Happiness? Only time will tell.**

**Grey, Independent, powerful Slytherin Harry. Good Snape. Manipulative, but not evil Dumbledore. James and Lily are alive. Emotionally abused Harry. Good Draco, Good Slytherins. Ravernclaw Hermione. James, Lily, Weasley, and Dumbledore bashing!**

**HP/LL, Hr/DM, NL/DG, possible more if i can think of any!**

**Today is my birthday people. Mark it. May 24, 2012! I feel so old. To all those under eighteen, enjoy your youth while it lasts!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Train to Hogwarts**

Harry finished packing up the last of his things in his trunk. He had his new clothes, which he had Madam Malkin make, along with his new robes. He packed his book, some from the Potter Library, a few pictures with Luna and himself, some with her family, and a few other things such as his guitar.

After checking and rechecking, he closed the trunk and waved his wand, placing a few locking and password charms on it, all in parseltongue. He then shrunk it and placed it in his Mokeskin* pouch and then placed his wand in their as well in after thought. He tied the pouch to his belt loop and then left the room. He then walked over to Hedwig's cage, the snowy white owl he had bought from the Owl Emporium and loved the smart little owl, and fed her some food. She chirped happily and dug into her food. He still had an hour before he had to go to bed, why not see if he couldn't find another book in the Potter Library.

"Harry my boy, going to the library again?" A voice asked. Harry perked up and looked to his right to see his grandfathers' portrait. Harry's grandfather, Andrew Potter*, died when Harry and Charles were three, but Harry loved his grandfather and remembered him fondly.

The man was old, though only his hair told you his age. His hair, which had once been dirty blond, was white in the portrait. His eyes still were Hazel and had that glint of mischief that every Potter male had. Andrew was a thin man, but he was strong and loved his family, Harry possible being his favorite grand child as he was very smart as a child.

Harry loved his grandfather, possible the only Potter he loved. Andrew had shown him many things, things James never wanted to know. When Andrew had died Harry had been extremely devastated, as had James. Charles was too young to understand what death was and he never stayed with Andrew for long periods anyway. Lily had stayed strong and comforted her husband. No one would comfort Harry in that time as his parents had forgotten him and James did not want Remus and Sirius to see him in such a state so they were forbidden to come over.

"Yes, I am. I was thinking about going to the _Secret Lair_* to find a book." Harry said, smiling towards his Grandfathers portrait.

Andrew laughed. "Oh, I heard from some other portraits you are going to Hogwarts. Congratulations Harry. You'll enjoy Hogwarts. I remember when I was a young lad and went. Some of my best memories are at Hogwarts."

"I hope I'll enjoy it, but if Charles is going I may be hard pressed. Not to mention Dumbledore is headmaster and likes to play favorites." Harry muttered, folding his arms and glaring. He had a very low opinion of Albus to-many-names Dumble-Dork.

Andrew's eyes softened. "Harry, don't let your parents and teachers hold you back. Continue to progress as you have been. I know you'll be an amazing wizard one day. Hell you already are lad!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Thanks Grandfather." Harry whispered a soft smile on his face. "Well, I'm going to go. I come say good bye tomorrow Grandfather."

"No, lad. Not goodbye. I do have a portrait in Hogwarts, maybe I'll come visit sometime." Andrew laughed, waving good-bye to his young grand child as he disappeared to the Potter Library. Once he was gone, Andrew sighed. "Soon Harry, very soon…I will tell you."

* * *

Harry woke up early and looked around, the room blurry without his glasses. Sighing in annoyance, he picked up his black rectangular frames that had rounded edges and the frames were made of titanium. He placed them on and everything was instantly cleared up. Another thing he hated. He had, unfortunately, got his fathers bad eyesight and needed glasses. His brother on the other hand had perfect eyesight because he was, according the wizarding world, perfect.

"Tch…idiots." He muttered to himself. He looked over at the clock and saw it was 5:34 am.

'_Wonderful…I wake up to early sometimes.' _He thought, running a hand through his messy black hair. He walked over to his closet and pulled out some clothes he planned to wear today. He then went and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

"Charles, James. Breakfast!" Lily yelled as Harry ate some bacon and eggs _that he made for himself._ His mother ignored him like usually, as if he wasn't even there. He was used to it by now.

Suddenly his father and brother stumbled in, their hair messy. Harry rolled his eyes and went back to the book he was reading. It was _History of Purebloods_ and he found it quite a fascinating read. It talked about all the families that were 'Purebloods'.

"Morning Lils." James said, kissing his wife on the cheek and sitting down, digging into his food.

"Morning mom." Charles said sweetly, taking a seat near Harry, who he glared at with murky hazel eyes. "Morning book worm." Charles said with a sneer. Harry didn't even comment to that, he just ignored him which made Charles huff and start to, quite disgustingly, eat his food.

Charles, while fairly powerful, was a bit of a slob. Ok, that was an understatement. He didn't do anything. Lily usually cleaned up after Charles. He was a bit chubby, but because of James playing Quidditch with Charles, he stayed relatively thin. Harry was just skinny because of his high metabolism. He could eat as much as he want and never get fat.

"Oh…Harry, when did you get down here?" Lily asked, just noticing him, even though he'd been there the entire time.

Harry glared at his book before blanking out. "I've been here the entire time." He replied in a vacant voice.

Lily blinked. "Oh, I guess I didn't notice. Well good morning." Lily chuckled as if it was funny. Harry rolled his eyes and looked to see his brother looking at him with a smug look that said 'She-doesn't-even-notice-you'.

Harry smirked at his brother, causing him to lose that look. Harry then went back to his book and began reading again. He could feel Charles glare, but didn't even look at him. He didn't need too.

"Hurry up boys; we'll be leaving for King's Crossing soon." Lily said, eating some toast. "Charles you packed everything, right?" She asked.

"Nope…" He replied through his food.

"WHAT!" Lily dropped her food and ran upstairs, wand in hand. Harry rolled his eyes as Charles and James laughed at Lily's abrupt departure. Maybe Lily wasn't completely lost. She was better than James and Charles anyways.

Harry closed his book and left the table, intending to see his Grandfather. He was the only one in the house he could have an intelligent conversation with and didn't feel as if he was talking to a wall.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Seeing James and Charles to busy eating, Lily was upstairs packing Charles things, and the house elves were probably busy as well. Sighing he went over to the door and wretched it open, expecting to see some type of fan like last time. Except this time, he was shocked.

"Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony?" Harry asked, his eyes instantly brightening up. He jumped forward and hugged them, gaining a laugh from the two.

"Hello pup. Glad to see you're excited to see us." Sirius Black laughed, ruffling Harry's black hair.

Sirius Black was a very handsome man. He had black hair that was amazingly soft and crazy, and silver eyes that always had mischief and happiness. He stood at an intimidating 6 foot 2 inches. Sirius Black was the head of the Ancient and Noble house of Black. He was known for being a womanizer and he was also Harry's Godfather.

"Yes, will that glare we thought he may have died on the spot." Remus Lupin smiled, giving Harry a pat on the shoulder.

Remus Lupin looked much older than he was. For you see, he was a werewolf and was forced to transform on the night of the full moon. He had gray brown hair and hazel amber eyes. Thanks to the wolf he housed he was an inch or two taller than Sirius, he had many scars, and was well built. He was smart and Charles Godfather.

Harry blushed. "I thought you were Charles fan club." Harry muttered.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. They knew the type of neglect that often happened to Harry and it made them angry that their friends could forget their own son so easily. Harry was an amazing child and his own parents were so caught up in the fame of the boy-who-lived that they didn't even notice.

"Ah, nope. I don't see any fans. Just us." Sirius said, smiling as he ruffled Harry's hair again. "We came to see you and Charles off to school, of course. I still remember my first time…it was wonderful to get away from my horrid mother."

"Oh honestly Padfoot." Remus said, frowning.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking confused. Harry laughed. They were trying to make him feel better.

"Come on in. Charles and James are in the kitchen. Lily is upstairs packing for Charles, who forgot too." Harry said, leading the two inside.

Remus and Sirius frowned as they heard Harry refer to his parents. Obviously he was upset with them if he wasn't calling them mom and dad. They couldn't blame him though.

"So…how's that cute little Luna? Have you seen her lately?" Sirius asked as they say down in the living room.

"Yeah, I shopped with her at Diagon alley on my birthday and I saw her a few days ago. I went over to _The Rook_. Xenophilius was doing an article on…what was it again… as yes the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Said he found out they lived in Sweden. I believe Selene was working on a new charm, almost blew up the lab again." Harry laughed as he retold how he and Luna were almost turned purple when Selene was working on the color change charm. Apparently, Selene was still purple.

Remus and Sirius laughed along with him, enjoying the tales of Harry and Luna's strange adventures. They listened and Harry loved them for it. This was what he thought families did, sit down and listen to others stories. They had gotten onto one of the Marauders pranks in Hogwarts when James and Charles came in.

"Padfoot, Moony!" Charles yelled, running over and hugging the two. Harry's eyes narrowed when Charles turned to him and glared, smirking as if he had everything. _'Idiot' _Harry thought. Moony and Padfoot defiantly liked him more than Charles. Charles was nothing more than a prat.

"Hey Kiddo." Sirius smiled a bit.

"Hello Charlie." Remus ruffled his hair. Only Remus was got away with calling him Charlie. If anyone else did it, Charles would through a fit.

"Hey Padfoot, Moony. My friends. Good to see you." James greeted.

"Hey Prongs." Sirius stood and hugged his long time best friend.

"It's good to see you too Prongs." Moony took his turn to hug James.

"I see you finally decided to arrive Remus, Sirius." Lily said, walking into the room levitating a heavy looking trunk.

"Good morning to you too Lily. How am I, you ask? I'm great thanks." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, you old dog." Lily replied.

"Hey, hey. We all came here for a special reason. Today is the day that Charles not only starts Hogwarts, but also continues the Marauder tradition." James laughed. Lily groaned in exasperation. Charles grinned like a mad man. Remus and Sirius frowned and looked at Harry, who had a blank look on his face.

"Yes. We're here to induct Charles _and Harry _to being Marauders." Sirius stressed Harry's name.

"Yes, so shall we." Remus said. Everyone nodded. "Alright then, Harry, Charles, come stand before us."

Charles raced over while Harry calmly walked over to them and stood. The three Marauders smiled and began.

"Do you, Charles, swear to uphold the Marauders ways and continue pranking till the end of your Hogwarts days and even after that?" James asked.

"I do." Charles replied, practically vibrating.

"And do you, Harry, swear to uphold the Marauders ways and continue pranking till the end of your Hogwarts days and even after that?" Remus and Sirius asked.

"I do." Harry replied blankly. Remus and Sirius almost frowned at the detachment in his voice.

"Then we, as the past Marauders, give onto you our title. We hope your Hogwarts years were as fun and full as hours. We hope you make un-forgetful friendships and exceed at everything you do. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Harry and Charles responded.

"Ok, are you boys quiet done?" Lily asked, looking at the clock ticking up on the wall.

"Almost." James said. "Now, I would like to bequeath my Marauders map and invisibility cloak." James pulled these items from his pocket and handed the two items to Charles. Harry glared for a moment before blanking out again.

"Thanks dad!" Charles exclaimed, but then gasped in shock when the invisibility cloak disappeared from his hand with a pop and appeared before Harry, floating and waiting for him to take it. Blinking, Harry calmly reached out and took the cloak. The magic around the cloak seemed to flare, almost as if it was happy and then disappeared.

"Harry! That is Charles-"

"JAMES ALEXANDER POTTER!" Some yelled from across the room. Everyone, except Harry jumped. Harry looked over and saw it was his grandfather in his living room portrait. "How dare you. How dare you give that to Charles. That invisibility cloak has been passed down from father to son for over a millennia. It always goes to the _oldest _child and as I'm sure you remember Harry is the oldest of the twins. The cloak belongs to him. And so help me James, if you try to take it from him I will find a way to punish young man. Do I make myself clear!" Andrew yelled.

"Yes father." James replied quickly.

Charles turned and glared at his brother, who now held _his _invisibility cloak. Charles wanted to throw a tantrum, but knew better than to throw one in front of his grandfather. _'No matter, I'll get it back on the train.' _Charles thought, secretly grinning at the thought of his brothers crest fallen face. _'He needs to learn his place.'_

"Here Harry." Sirius said, sneaking him his Marauders map. "Use this to cause as much mischief as possible." He winked. Harry smirked and winked back, before blanking his face out again and placing _his _invisibility cloak and map in his Mokeskin pouch.

"Harry," Andrew said, gaining his attention. "Be a good lad and try not to cause too much mayhem." He laughed as Harry nodded and _innocent _smile on his face.

"Alright, alright. We are really going to be late if we don't get going. Andrew, we'll see you later. Now everyone grab onto this." Lily pulled out a bottle. Everyone quickly touched. "Right, we're leaving in five…" Charles looked at Harry. "…four…" Harry looked at Charles and saw his smirk. "…three…" Harry returned it with a smirk of his own. "…two…" Charles glared. "…one…" They were off with a pop.

Harry hated portkeys. If there was one thing he hated more than Charles the-boy-who-won't-shut-up it was portkeys. Harry landed on his feet, thankfully, but that didn't stop him from stumbling. Charles landed perfectly and laughed at Harry's landing. Harry felt his eye twitch, but otherwise ignored him.

His Avada Kedavra colored eyes quickly scanned the crowd, searching for some blondes. His eyes instantly caught sight of a blonde haired silver eyed someone across the way and Harry left to go to the Lovegood's. As soon as Luna saw Harry she perked up and waited for what was inevitable. Harry quickly grabbed her and hugged her tight, their greeting as usually. Luna returned to hug with a bright smile.

"Hello Harry, you seem excited." Luna replied.

"Yep, really am. I finally get away from-" Harry began

"Hey, Kiddo, don't run off like that!" Sirius said, finally catching up with Harry.

"Sorry Paddy, didn't mean to scare you." Harry replied in a teasing tone.

"Hey now, what have I told you about calling me Paddy?" Sirius asked in mock seriousness.

"To not call you Paddy, but you see…I just find it to much fun." Harry replied calmly, his lips twitching into another smile.

"Oh yeah, you little brat!" Sirius went to grab Harry, but was stopped by a tinkling laugh.

"Oh honestly Sirius, are you not Lord Black. This type of behavior is very unbecoming of one of your station. What would your mother thing?" Selene asked, giggling at her long time friend/ex-boyfriend.

"Selene, love. Good to see you. You too, Xenophilius." Sirius replied with a grin. "Oh, you too Luna. You're going to Hogwarts this year as well. Make sure to look out for Harry here. Goodness knows he'll need you."

"Oh, shut up old man." Harry scowled playfully.

"Old! I'll have you know I am at the peak of my age!" Sirius growled.

"Sure Padfoot, you keep telling yourself that. Hello Luna, Xenophilius, Selene." Remus greeted as he finally caught up with the _two _children under his care.

"Mooooooonnnnnyyyy!" Sirius whined.

"Nargles seem to be very happy playing around Sirius." Luna whispered to her father, who nodded in agreement as they watched the two men bicker.

"Hey, are you guys quiet done!" Selene asked, raising an eyebrow. "The train will be leaving soon. Harry, you probably want to say goodbye to your parents?" She looked down at the boy and almost winced at the cold look in his eyes.

"Mother…the Dunkel maggots have only grown over the years." Luna said in her dreamy voice. The people who knew what that meant either smirked (Harry) or grimaced (Sirius, Remus, and Selene).

Sighing, Selene nodded. "Of course dear, how could I forget." She said in an all-serious, no pun intended, voice.

"Well kid, take care of yourself and give Hogwarts hell." Sirius said softly, a gentle and proud look in his silvery gray eyes. If anyone had looked over and knew Sirius Black, they would have fainted at such a parental look in Sirius's eyes.

"I will." Harry hugged Sirius tightly.

"I know you and Luna will make it to the top of your year. Be good kiddo." Remus ruffled his messy black hair.

"Hey, Little Luna, make sure to work with Harry on his pranking. I know that head of yours could think up some amazing ideas." Sirius laughed as Luna nodded.

"Harry…Luna…" Selene whispered, pulling the two into her embrace. "Take care of each other and have fun. I know you'll make us proud." Selene could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"We will Selene/Mother." Luna and Harry said together, smiling at them.

"Take care and don't let the Nargles get to you." Xenophilius said, ruffling their hair and smiling. Luna and Harry looked at each other blankly before grinning and hugging Xenophilius tightly.

"I love you daddy. You and Mommy take care." Luna said, still holding her father as Harry pulled away. He turned to his two favorite uncles and smirked.

"Take care of each other and don't get into too much trouble." Harry said, completely serious.

Remus and Sirius laughed. "We'll make sure too and you make sure to write you little brat." Sirius replied.

"Of course." Harry answered happily. "I'm sure Hedwig will love getting a work out."

"You too Luna. You both better write all of us." Selene smiled at her daughter tearfully.

"I will mother." Luna said.

Harry looked around silently, watching these people interact and in that moment Harry made a strong and unwavering decision. He would protect these people he considered his _real _family. He would not allow anyone to harm them, even if he died protecting them.

Suddenly the whistle to the express shrilled loudly. Harry perked at the sound and turned to Luna, who had also perked up at the sound.

"Oh, Luna come on. We got five minutes." Harry grabbed her hand and nodded to everyone before running off towards the train.

"This reminds me so much of our first time Moony. I feel so old right now." Sirius sniffled, fake tears in his eyes.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Come on, we have to go say goodbye to Charles." Remus grabbed Sirius by the back of his robes and turned to Selene and Xenophilius. "We'll see you in a week like planned?" Remus asked.

"Yes, do take care you two. I'd hate to have two dear friends get in trouble." Selene smiled, hugging them both.

"Of course." Remus smirked and then walked off.

"Hmm…Selene, let's go to the front and see them off." Xenophilius grabbed Selene's hand and smiled at his wife.

* * *

Harry and Luna walked hand in hand until they found an empty compartment. Harry opened it and let Luna in first, before he himself went in and shut the door. He Avada Kedavra green eyes zoned in on Lily and James, who were giving Charles a tearful goodbye. Harry's hand twitched, but otherwise he seemed find. Luna noticed his gaze and frowned. Luna didn't like Lily and James. They ignored her best friend far too much.

"Harry, where is your trunk…and Hedwig?" Luna asked. She had been curious about this as he didn't seem to have it with him.

Harry grinned at her and showed her the Mokeskin pouch tied to his belt loop. He opened it and pulled out a small shrunken trunk that had been in the bag and then pulled out his wand. He waved it and the trunk enlarged. Luna smiled and clapped her hands at Harry's charms work.

"And what of Hedwig?" Luna asked.

"I sent her on ahead this morning. I thought she'd like flying there instead of sitting in that cage the entire time." Harry sat down and waved his wand, placing it on the shelf above his head.

"I see, hmm. Look, Mommy, Daddy, Sirius, and Remus are waving." Luna pointed outside towards their family. Harry smiled and waved back. He felt the train jolt suddenly and they began moving. Harry sighed and leaned back into the seat.

"We're finally going to Hogwarts." Harry whispered, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes…I have a feeling we'll have a very dangerous and perilous year. We'll also make a lot of friends." Luna said in her dreamy voice. Harry raised an eyebrow at her at her choice of words.

"Not the most comforting thing in the world, but if this year is going to be dangerous than I'll protect you Lulu." Harry swore, smirking to Luna, who nodded in return.

Suddenly the compartment was opened and there stood Charles, looking smug and, to Harry and Luna, foolish. His chest was puffed out, his nose in the air and his eyes staring at the two as if they were beneath him. Harry's green eyes narrowed as his brothers eyes swept over the room and sneered when he saw Luna, who was ignoring him in favor of a book Harry had bought her.

"Hello _brother._" Charles said the word brother as if it was something quiet disgusting.

"Hello Charles. What do you need?" Harry asked, his voice like frost. Harry wanted him to take a hint and leave. Charles didn't take the hint.

"The invisibility cloak. You know dad was going to give it to me before you stole it. I bet your just jealous dad and mom loves me more than you. Now I want my cloak!" Charles demanded.

Harry felt something akin to murderous hatred fester up in his stomach. His eyes flashed from green to black. No one but Luna, who was staring intently at Harry now, saw this. She felt a twinge of worry, but then decided that what ever happened; Charles brought it onto himself.

"Oh dear _little brother, _you heard Grandfather Andrew. The cloak belongs to the oldest and as I remember it I am the oldest. I'm the heir to the Potter family. You have no say in what I do, nor can you order me." Harry replied, his voice now held frosty flames.

Charles glared at his brother. "I am the Boy-Who-Lived, you can not deny me anything. I am too important. Besides mum and dad will give me what I want and they will force you to give it to me. So do us all a favor, you weakling, and give me _my _cloak." Charles smirked, an arrogant look in his eyes.

Harry felt something about to snap and had to keep himself in check, but that didn't stop Harry from twitching his fingers and sending his _brother _flying from the room. Harry walked out of the compartment and glared down at Charles. Charles returned the glare as he slowly got up and pulled out his wand.

"Do you really want to do that, _little brother_?" Harry asked, his eyes freezing over in hate.

"When mum and dad hear about this, you are so going to get it. Maybe dad will even beat some sense into." Charles replied, moving from Harry and walking away. Harry would have laughed at the threat. As if _Lily _or _James _could touch him. He was much more powerful than he looked.

"Harry…" Luna asked, grabbing his arm. Harry took a breathe and smiled at Luna, though it didn't really reach his eyes.

"I'm fine Luna, just a little…_**displeased **_is all." He stressed the word and Luna understood the secret code. Harry was about to lose it. She tugged him back into the compartment and locked the door, along with a silencing and Notice-Me-Not charm. Suddenly Luna's book exploded in to little bits of paper. Luna frowned.

'_I liked that book.' _Luna thought as she watched Harry calm down, muttering about stupid, weak boys and empty threats. Luna waited it out. Sometimes lost his temper, badly. He was usually in control of his magic, but sometimes when he dealt with his family, well, Lily, James, and Charles at least, he lost it. His family was a sore spot to him, but Luna noticed he was slowly closing his heart to them.

"Forgive me Luna." Harry said, running a hand through is ever messy hair. He waved his hand and the book, which had been shredded was put back together with a flash of light. "There you go. I know you like that book. I'm sorry for destroying it."

"It's fine. I understand. Charles seems to have the ability to get under a lot of peoples skin. Maybe he has Nargles telling him what to do." She muttered, looking at the ceiling with a dreamy look. "It is getting near Christmas after all."

Just like that Harry was laughing. If there was one thing Luna was good at, it was bringing Harry back from his anger and sadness. She was able to make him laugh, no matter the mood Harry was in.

"Luna…oh Morgana…my sides." Harry laughed out, holding his stomach. Luna smiled at him and shook her head.

"Harry, I think the Blibbering Humdinger's have gotten to you." Luna said calmly. Harry just continued to laugh.

Luna rolled her eyes and let up the locking charm and silencing charm quickly, not wanting to be caught doing such advanced spells. Luna sat back down and began reading where she left off when the door was opened again and another boy appeared.

He was pale, almost as pale as Harry. He had silver eyes similar to Luna's own eyes, only these held a slight fear and hidden pain that Luna's own eyes did not have. His platinum blond hair fell on his head neatly. He wore wizarding robes and was defiantly a pureblood. Luna sighed.

'_I will not be able to read at all will I?' _She wondered quietly.

"Hello." The boy greeted softly, but arrogantly. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." He said.

Harry instantly recognized the name, as did Luna. Malfoy's were notorious for being dark wizards and most believed Lucius Malfoy to be a Death Eater. James had talked about him once on how he got off by bribing the Minister.

"Nice to meet you Draco, I'm Harry Potter and this is Luna Lovegood." Harry declared.

"Potter?" Draco asked, looking appalled. "I didn't know there was another Potter other than the Brat-who-didn't-die." He wrinkled his nose.

Harry almost laughed at that. "Well there is, but I'm nothing like Charles." At this Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought of being anything like that bloody prat. "Why don't you sit down." Harry motioned for the empty seat nest to him.

"Hm…What house are you hoping to get into?" He asked, taking a set.

"Hm…not Gryffindor, good lord if I wanted to die young or be stupid I would have done it long ago." Harry replied. "Maybe Ravenclaw…or Slytherin. Hell, even Hufflepuff would be better than Gryffindor."

"Hufflepuff?" Draco asked, wrinkling his nose. "Well, I guess you have some good taste if you hate Gryffindor…" He then muttered. His eyes turned to Luna. "What about you Lovegood?"

"I hope to be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. They both sound like good houses to me." Luna said dreamily. "Although Harry's reason is a bit different than mine. I know he's secretly hoping for Slytherin, just to make his parents angry." She stated bluntly, a smile on her face.

Harry smirked. "You know me to well, Luna Love. Spot on as always." Harry chuckled.

"Of course. I've known you for how many years now?" Luna asked rhetorically.

"Too many, if I'm getting that predictable." He countered.

"Well I hope you get into Slytherin. It's the only right house, besides Ravenclaw, that's at Hogwarts. The entire Malfoy line has always been in Slytherin and my father told me he expected me in Slytherin." Draco folded his arms.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Luna. She also seemed a little skeptical. "Draco, you do know you have your own opinion right? You don't have to believe everything your father says… I mean I sure as hell don't." Harry said.

"Humph. My father is always right." He replied in a mater-of-fact tone.

"So…he know everything, is what you're saying?" Luna asked, tilting her head to the side. "Is he a seer?"

"What? No, he's not." Draco answered.

"Then he doesn't know everything. In fact Luna, seer's don't know everything either, but that's beside the point. Draco, you father doesn't know everything. In fact, I bet my entire fortune your father has made a lot of mistakes in his life." Harry said.

"You don't-" Draco began.

"Draco, you need to learn that not everyone always knows everything. I don't, Luna doesn't, you' don't, and I can tell you your father doesn't either. You need to make you own choices. I'm not saying you should go off and be a Gryffindor" Draco cringed at this. "or do something incredibly stupid, just learn to make your own decisions." Harry frowned when Draco glared. "Just think about this. Has your father ever been wrong, even if it's just the smallest of things. Then think about what you've been doing up till now and ask yourself "Do I want to follow my father around like a lost puppy or make my own life and gain respect on your own." Then you tell me your father is always right."

The rest of the train ride Draco was quiet, and Luna and Harry read their first year books, even though they had both already read them all already.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! I WANT REVIEWS!**

**Mokeskin: I believe i briefly mentioned this in the last chapter. All it is is a pouch that Harry got from Sirius and can be tied around his belt loop. It's about eight inches in width and 10 inches in length. It has an unnoticeable extension charm on it and also a few other charms on it. It should be noted that this pouch cannot be opened by anyone except the owner.**

**Secret Lair: This will be explained more in later chapters. Possible after Harry gets home from his first year. Just know it's a secret chamber in the Potter library that few can successfully find and open.**

**Andrew Potter: James' father and Harry's grandfather. He will be showing up a few more times in the Story. I suppose you could say Andrew is Harry's voice of reason on some things. He also loves Harry a lot and the two share a deep family connection. **


	5. Year 1-Chapter 4: Sorting!

**Summery: This is my spin of the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is the true boy who lived, but nobody but Harry & Voldy know this. Harry must overcome many ****obstacles and must fight with a dark part of himself that is growing inside him. He will also have to face James and Lily, along with his twin brother Charles in order to fulfill his destiny and also keep himself in the grey area he finds himself in. Can he overcome everything and finally find Happiness? Only time will tell.**

**Grey, Independent, powerful Slytherin Harry. Good Snape. Manipulative, but not evil Dumbledore. James and Lily are alive. Emotionally abused Harry. Good Draco, Good Slytherins. Ravernclaw Hermione. James, Lily, Weasley, and Dumbledore bashing!**

**HP/LL, Hr/DM, NL/DG, possible more if i can think of any!**

**Another chapter! Awesome! Please enjoy the sorting.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sorting!**

Harry, Luna, and Draco all stood together as they waited outside the Great Hall. They had all taken the boats like good little first years, which Harry thought was idiotic. Half the children did not know how to swim. The only ones that probably did were the Muggleborns, but the purebloods? No way did they know how to swim. Harry swore the Headmaster was trying to kill them.

Then he saw the castle for the first time and felt something stir within him, almost calling out. It sounded like a cry of magic. Harry was listening when Charles interrupted him. He was boasting about how he'd been here before and that the sight was nothing like the inside. Harry had growled in anger and lost the connection he felt. He blamed it totally on Charles.

Finally Hagrid, who Harry liked and found the half giant to be quiet nice and gentle, led them to the entrance to the great hall, where the children waited. Finally a witch in green robes and stood tall appeared. She had a stern face and Harry knew instantly that she was Minerva McGonagall. Harry knew she was a powerful witch and knew she was helping Charles train. He didn't blame her; after all, she was being controlled by Albus to-many-names Dumbledork.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She gave the speech and Harry smirked. She certainly placed fear into the hearts of the students.

Harry looked around and saw his brother trying to flatten his hair. He almost felt sorry for his brother. Over the years, his hair had only gotten worse in its messiness. _'Much like mine.' _Harry thought, frowning. If there was, one thing he hated it was being anything like Charles, even in appearance.

Harry then noticed a boy that he recognized. Ron Weasley. A boy with hair almost as red as Charles and brown eyes. Harry hated that boy almost as much as he hated Charles. He was a glory hound, following behind anyone with even a smidgen of fame, power, or money. He got jealous easy and was greedy as hell. His mother, Molly Weasley, was no better, along with his younger sister.

Harry shuttered at the thought of her. She had this crush on _The Boy-Who-Lived _and thought she was going to marry him. The only Weasley's he actually liked were the twins, who were funny as hell, Charlie, he works with dragons which was bloody awesome, Bill, who was a curse breaker, and Arthur, who was a very nice and kind man, but seemed to be a little…off…

"I be back to get you when we are ready for you." McGonagall swept out of the hall and left the children.

"How do you think we'll be sorted?" Someone whispered.

Harry sighed as the weirdest ideas came up and ignored most of the people. He noticed a bushy haired girl who was whispering to herself and seemed to be trying to figure something out. Obvious Muggleborn is Harry ever saw one. She looked really nervous and Harry felt bad for her.

"Hey, you don't have to worry." Harry said, walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl jolted and looked at Harry with warm chocolate eyes. "They just place a hat on your head and it figures out where you go. Nothing else to it." He whispered this, so others wouldn't hear him.

"Oh, really?" The girl asked, intelligence brightening her eyes. "It never said anything about the sorting in _Hogwarts: A History _so I was a little worried. I'm a Muggleborn you see and-"

"It's alright. Come on over here and meet my friends. I'm Harry Potter by the way." Harry said.

"Hermione Granger…" She replied. Then blinked. "Potter? Are you related to Charles Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived. I've all about him, but…um…he's not like the books portray him." She frowned and tears seemed to be coming to her eyes. Harry felt anger bubble up in him.

'_What did the toe rag do now?' _Harry wondered silently as the reached back to Luna and Draco.

"Luna, Draco, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Luna Lovegood, my long time best friend and Draco Malfoy. Don't worry; he only _thinks _he looks intimidating." Harry teased.

"Prat, you want me to hex you?" Draco said, reaching for Harry, who smirked and backed away from his reach.

"Hello. Did you know would have a lot of Nargles. They seem to like your hair. It must remind them of their home." Luna said kindly, smiling at a confused Hermione.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione asked, feeling like she had just been offended.

"That's Luna speak for she likes your hair and you. You get used to it after spending so much time with her." Harry explained.

"Oh." Hermione felt better when Harry explained things.

"Granger…that's not a pureblood name. So you must be a mud-" Draco began. Harry stopped him by slapping the back of his head and glaring at him.

"Hey!" Draco quieted when he saw the angry look in Harry's eyes. He shivered at the glow that seemed to be there.

"Don't say that word. I know your father influences you, but have some common courtesy for a lady. If I ever hear you say it or find out you did I _**hex you to oblivion.**_" Harry hissed so the girls wouldn't hear. Draco nodded, feeling as if he just pissed off his father, only worse.

"I got it. Geez, calm down." Draco muttered.

Suddenly several people behind them screamed and Harry whipped around, ready to fight, only to see a few ghosts. Harry sighed and quickly hid his wand away in his sleeve.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Harry made sure Luna, Draco, and Hermione stayed with him. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a sort of connection with Hermione and Draco. Like they were family and he had to protect them. His instincts never let him down before so he followed them.

Harry had read _Hogwarts: A History _plus all the things Remus and Sirius told him. He was expecting this type of thing, but it never prepared him for the very splendor of the room. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read it in _Hogwarts: A History._" Hermione whispered.

Draco rolled his eyes and seemed to want to say something but Harry noticed Draco seemed to lock up and his eyes flashed pure silver when he met Hermione's brown ones. Harry narrowed his eyes at this and wondered what had just happened. Draco seemed fine now, but was now deep in thought.

"Draco…" Harry went to speak, but stopped when the Sorting Hat began to sing.

_**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**if you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

The whole hall burst into applause when the sorting hat finished singing. Some Muggleborns seemed enchanted with the old, ragged hat. Harry had seen the hat once before, but that was only because James and Lily had actually remembered him and brought him along. He had a nice conversation with the hat while James, Lily, Dumbledore, and Charles were all busy.

"When I call your name, you will put the hat on and be sorted." McGonagall said, her voice carrying across the hall. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause—

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

This went on for a while. McGonagall would call a name and the child would go up and get sorted. Finally, Hermione's name was called.

"Granger, Hermione!" McGonagall said.

"Good luck." Harry whispered. Hermione nodded and went up to the stool. McGonagall put the hat on her head. A minute passed. Then another…then another…five full minutes passed before—

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled. Hermione smiled and the Ravenclaw students clapped, happy to have another student in their ranks.

Again, McGonagall began to call out names and Harry wasn't really listening. He was only interested in a few people's sorting. Neville Longbottom, someone Harry knew from a few meetings, was sorted into Hufflepuff. Finally, it was Luna's turn.

"Lovegood, Luna!" McGonagall called. Luna walked up calmly and smiled at the hat and the Transfiguration teacher. She said something and McGonagall got a funny look on her face as she placed the hat on the young girls head.

Another five minutes passed before the hat yelled out its choice.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled. The Slytherins all clapped politely.

A few more people. Now it was Draco's turn.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The hat touched his head for a second before screaming—

"SLYTHERIN!"

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then—

"Potter, Charles." McGonagall almost seemed happy about this.

Harry heard people start to whisper about their _savior _and how _great he was_. He heard some older witches talking to their friends about how handsome he was. Harry rolled his eyes. It was so stupid. If they only knew who their true savior was, then again…Harry shuddered. _'I'm fine with no one ever knowing.' _He thought.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Harry rolled his eyes again. _'Like there was any doubt.' _Harry thought.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall called. Harry calmly walked towards the hat, hearing more whispers about no one knowing him. He didn't feel upset, he was glad no one knew him. Less likely anyone would realize what he had planned.

He greeted McGonagall politely and thought he heard her mutter about Potter's and politeness. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head, casting darkness over his eyes.

"_Ah, Mr. Harry Potter. I've been expecting you." _The hat said.

"Hello Gideon, long time no see." He whispered.

The hat, Gideon, grumbled. _"I still can't believe you got me to tell you my name. I'm supposed to be smarter than an eight year old and yet I got beaten by one."_

Harry chuckled.

"_Alright, enough. Let's sort you, shall we. Hmm…a great deal of Loyalty and defiantly a hard worker, but you're a bit too much for Hufflepuff."_

"I figured." Harry muttered.

"_Haha. Now then, a great deal of knowledge and wanting to learn more. Ravenclaw would be a good spot. Hmm…you have droves of courage, but I sense that Gryffindor is not for you. Oh, what's this? Ahahaha, I should have expected this. A great deal of cunning and wanting to prove yourself. Yes, Slytherin would be the best house for you."_

"Good because I have no intentions of being separated from Luna." Harry replied.

"_Alright then, better be…_SLYTHERIN!" The hat announced.

Harry almost laughed when that hat was taken off and he ran to the Slytherin table. Luna was there, sitting with Draco, who was talking to Nott and…two huge thug looking boys. Though Harry could see his eyes kept flickering to the Ravenclaw table, specifically where Hermione was sitting and talking with a friend she made.

Harry sat down next to Luna and listened as the rest of the students get sorted. Harry talked quietly with Luna, who was looking dreamily, and Draco until the headmaster stood.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He turned his eyes to the head table when Dumbledore was done talking. Dumbledork had his twinkle in his blue eyes and he was stroking his white beard. If anyone were to describe the old man, they'd say he was the utopian of a Grandfather, with horrible fashion sense. He was looking straight at Charles, who was eating disgustingly with Ronald Weasel…er Weasley. Harry shuddered and looked away.

'_Good god, they could make Voldemort shudder with their table manners.' _Harry thought as he felt Luna grab his hand. His other hand twitched when he felt someone trying to invade his mind and Harry quickly threw them out and discreetly looked around. He saw, not to his surprise, that the Headmaster was looking at him. The twinkle gone now, replaced with a look of…was that concern.

Harry quickly flickered his eyes away and saw another man that he vaguely recognized as Severus Snape. He had a hooknose, greasy looking hair, and wore very black robes. Harry wasn't sure about that man at all. He had listened to his mother once, when she was telling Charles of her Hogwarts days. She described him as a kind and awkward boy who was her best friend.

'_Tch. And yet she never talks to him because _James _doesn't like him. Ha, I wouldn't stop being friends with Luna just because some girlfriend didn't like her. In fact I'd sooner dump the girl than Luna.' _Harry snorted into his food, but got off that random train of thought and turned back to the conversation with his friends.

"Harry, your brother is looking over here." Draco whispered, making Harry look up and see his brother looking at Harry with a superior and smug expression.

Harry's Avada Kedavra colored eyes narrowed and Harry frowned. That look was never a good sign. He had a feeling he was going to have a confrontation with James and Lily soon.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! I REQUEST REVIEWS. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR HATE IT!**


	6. Year 1-Chapter 5: Draco Malfoy

**Summary: This is my spin of the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is the true boy who lived, but nobody but Harry & Voldy know this. Harry must overcome many ****obstacles and must fight with a dark part of himself that is growing inside him. He will also have to face James and Lily, along with his twin brother Charles in order to fulfill his destiny and also keep himself in the grey area he finds himself in. Can he overcome everything and finally find Happiness? Only time will tell.**

**Grey, Independent, powerful Slytherin Harry. Good Snape. Manipulative, but not evil Dumbledore. James and Lily are alive. Emotionally abused Harry. Good Draco, Good Slytherins. Ravernclaw Hermione. James, Lily, Weasley, and Dumbledore bashing!**

**HP/LL, Hr/DM, NL/DG, possible more if i can think of any!**

**This Chapter is pretty short, but i thought I'd show a little change in Draco. It's not going to Happen over night, but...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Draco Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy was not your typically child. Oh no, not at all. He was born into two rich and old pureblood families. One was the Malfoy's obviously. They had a long-standing history as purist, but his family line could only be traced back 200 years…in Europe at least. In France was another story.

The Malfoy clan had migrated to Britain sometime during New Zealand's discovery. They could trace their line all the back from the time of the Founders in France.

The other Noble house Draco was born into was the Black's through his mother's side of the family. They were known to be crazy, the lot of them. His mother and…Sirius Black excluded. They were sane enough. His family tree on that side could also be traced back to the founders' time and possibly even before that.

Yet, there was one secret above all others the Malfoy clan kept secret. Even Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and Lord Malfoy, had forbidden anyone to talk of the secret. Draco only found out after his mother had told him. You see the Malfoy line was not completely pure.

For Lucius and Draco were both…Veela*. Male veela, which was rare as it was. The Malfoy line had not produced a male in over a century until Lucius and then, by some miracle, Draco. They both had strong veela blood running through them and his mother had felt it unsafe for her son not to know this, so she told him and everything that went along with it.

Draco could see why his father had kept the secret. He was always spouting out about the purity of a family line. If anyone knew that the Malfoy's, were in fact, impure his father would be seen as a hypocrite and be forced to…_register _at the ministry, along with Draco.

Draco had always thought his father to be perfect. Draco thought that he knew what was right and what was wrong. He thought if he followed his fathers' example then he'd be great like his father.

Now…Draco wasn't so sure. Why had his father lied all those years and why…was he still lying. His mother had tried to explain it, tried to defend her husband when Draco had become upset at his father for never telling him, but it was no use. The seed of doubt had been planted a long time ago and now, after three years, it was flourishing.

And to think this all started with a simple speech by Harry Bloody Potter that had gotten into Slytherin. The Potter who did not bow to the whims of the Headmaster or his parents. The Potter…that seemed so independent and powerful.

Draco, being part veela, was very sensitive to magic. He knew Harry was five times stronger than any student in the room, except besides Luna Lovegood, who was almost if not as strong as Harry was. Draco wondered if what Harry said was true. He had never really felt…right after the discovery of his veela heritage. Following his father around like an _'obedient puppy' _sure as hell didn't make him feel good.

Maybe Potter was right. If he continued to hold onto his fathers' robes and make Lucius support him, then he could never be independent. He could never make the choices _he _wanted to make. Draco had always thought it unfair he had no voice in his home.

Draco supposed it was time to let go of his fathers' robes and support himself. He wanted to make his own decisions. He wanted to be _independent_, but most of all he wanted to enjoy himself and not act like a _bloody damned perfect pure pureblood_ because he wasn't one. Besides he was a kid, wasn't he supposed to enjoy his life?

Of course he was!

Draco sneakily looked over at the Ravenclaw table silently and saw Granger talking with some girl about something. He felt his heart rate increase and a need to be near the little mud-

'_No! I will change. I will not follow my father. I will make my own decisions before I say anything. Besides…' _Draco looked at Hermione again. _'Granger doesn't seem all that bad._

* * *

**Veela: Creatures of beauty and allure. They are the utopia of sex. They love it and crave it. Thus the allure to the opposite sex. only their true mates or someone who already has a soul mate are immune to the allure. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Year 1-Chapter 6: Friendships

**Summary: This is my spin of the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is the true boy who lived, but nobody but Harry & Voldy know this. Harry must overcome many ****obstacles and must fight with a dark part of himself that is growing inside him. He will also have to face James and Lily, along with his twin brother Charles in order to fulfill his destiny and also keep himself in the grey area he finds himself in. Can he overcome everything and finally find Happiness? Only time will tell.**

**Grey, Independent, powerful Slytherin Harry. Good Snape. Manipulative, but not evil Dumbledore. James and Lily are alive. Emotionally abused Harry. Good Draco, Good Slytherins. Ravernclaw Hermione. James, Lily, Weasley, and Dumbledore bashing!**

**HP/LL, Hr/DM, NL/DG, possible more if i can think of any!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Friendships**

Two months into the first term found Harry to be enjoying himself, even if the classes were especially boring as he could half the stuff they were teaching in his sleep. Harry would often do what he was asked, take notes when he thought he need them, and then he'd usually just read for the rest of period. Right now, he was on a book a dark and light creature he had pilfered from the Restricted Section of the library.

Harry had also made many new and close friends. He had been right that Draco Malfoy was actually nice enough and not as snobbish as he led others to believe. Draco made a great friend once you got past his arrogant façade. Harry also suspected something was off with Draco, but didn't look too much into it. If Draco wanted to tell him, he would.

Hermione Granger had also proved to be a good friend. Luna and Hermione got along great, though sometimes Harry could see this bossy attitude in her, especially when it came to studying. Harry quickly quelled that little personality traits.

Harry had personally sat her down and talked to her. In an hours time he had her spilling her home life and her life before coming to Hogwarts. Apparently, kids knew her as the bossy know-it-all. Harry calmed her fears and told her that all she had to do was be herself and that maybe she should cut back little on answering questions. He also told her she didn't need to prove anything to her friends. That alone seemed to instantly make her chipper.

Surprisingly Harry had made good friends with Neville Longbottom. The quiet Hufflepuff and Harry had become closer after Harry saved Neville from teasing from the some older Slytherins. The Slytherins had not been pleased when Harry interrupted, but they soon found out that no one crosses Harry James Potter and get away with it.

Neville, Harry found, was very good with plants and seemed to have an almost instinctual affinity for them. Harry secretly wondered if Neville was an Earth Elemental.

Most surprising of all was the addition of the Weasley twins. Harry was acquaintances with them before the start of school, but now it was as if they'd been friends forever. They were brilliant with potions, charms, and curses. Harry learned quiet a number of things from the two resident pranksters.

Harry had also found that he particularly liked his head of house. The man was nasty and mean in class, but seemed to be a lot different behind the scenes. Although, on the first day Harry could see Snape really didn't like him, but his hatred for his brother seemed to have won out. Harry still remembered the day of his first potions class. It was Patronus* charm worthy.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry, Luna, and Draco quickly took seats in the middle right of the classroom. Harry pulled out his potions book and decided to read a little before class began. Harry wondered about Professor Snape. He seemed to not like Gryffindors, which was fine by him, but he was completely different inside the common room. Although Harry had a feeling Snape didn't like him to much. For some reason that irked him to no end. Harry knew some of the…pranks James and his uncles had pulled on Severus Snape. They talked about it enough, well James did at least._

_He felt that Snape was comparing him to _James_ of all people. That…made him extremely upset. He'd just have to rectify it._

"_Today's potions class is going to be interesting." Luna said as she turned the page in the Quibbler. Harry sighed. She'd been doing this all summer and her predictions had turned out to be fairly right. Harry was beginning to wonder if his friend was either lucky or possibly a seer. _

_Well he'd look into it._

"_To bad we have double potions with the Gryffindorks*. I would have preferred Ravenclaw. At least they have intelligent people." Draco complained, frowning. _

_Students began coming in._

"_Yes, that would have been better. Unfortunately we can't always get what we want. Although in this instance I wonder what that dim-witted Headmaster was thinking. Placing Gryffindors and Slytherins in the same room together for four plus hours and with dangerous ingredients." Harry paused and placed his book down. He folded his hands under his chin and stared ahead. "It's a recipe for disaster and when we all get blown up…I may haunt the bloody idiot…and a few others."_

"_Oh Harry. Your Stromfressers are acting up again. They're jetting around us on your nervous energy. You should calm down. You're doing very well at potions. I highly doubt anything will happen." Luna replied, patting his arm._

"_Luna Love. When me and my _brother _are in the same room together things tend to explode, as you well know." He whispered, chuckling when Luna sighed._

"_Yes, I know. The frictio cimices between you two are always rubbing you the wrong way." She shook her head._

"_Frictio what?" Draco asked, looking confused._

_Harry sighed. "Really Draco, you need to learn Luna speak. I can't always be here to translate. All she said was that me and Charles rub each other the wrong way. To much friction between us."_

"_Oh…" Draco said, looking embraced._

_Suddenly the door slammed open, Luna quickly put away the Quibbler and grabbed her potions book, opening it to the first chapter, and everyone in the room quickly quieted down. Harry smirked and watched the teachers. His eyes were black and seemed to be deep pools of black water._

_"You are here to lean the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," He began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as bit a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."_

_Harry felt his lips twitch and looked around. Some of the students looked offended, others scared. Harry frowned and his eerie green eyes swept over the room again. Something was missing…_

'Or someone. Where is that idiot Charles and his sidekick Ronny the Weasel*.' _Harry thought, but quickly turned back to listening to Snape as he began role call._

_Suddenly the door was pushed open and two disheveled students stumbled into the room. One was Charles, who looked a little red in the face. The other was Ronny the Weasel. He seemed a little scared._

"_POTTER! WEASELY!" Snape yelled, glaring at the two. Harry almost laughed at the looks of fear flash through their eyes. "Take your seats and detention."_

_Charles glared and knew that this would not be good. When Charles got that look he usually ended doing something stupid. Well more stupid than his normal stupid at least._

_Charles took his seat quietly and Harry noticed he was seething. Ron followed behind and seemed to be terrified. Harry snorted quietly and turned back as Snape began roll call, but stopped when he reached Charles._

"_Charles Potter, yes, our new…__**celebrity**__." Severus spat the word. "Tell me Potter,_ _What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked, taking seat in front of Charles._

'Drought of Living Death…' _Harry responded mentally._

_"I don't know sir." said Charles, glaring._

_Snape's lips curled into a sneer. Harry thought her heard Draco snicker._

"_Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would I look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"_

'In the stomach of a goat.' _Harry thought._

_"I don't know, sir."_

_"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape asked._

_Harry forced himself not to laugh at his brother, whose face was slowly turning redder and redder with pent up anger. He was already liking Snape more and more as he made his brother look like a fool. Luna grabbed his arm tightly. Harry saw her face was turning slightly red._

_"What is the difference, Potter, between monkswood and wolfsbane?"_

_Harry smirked. _'There is none, except for the name. It can also be called aconite.'

_Charles looked around the room and saw his brother smirking, as if he knew everything. Charles decided to turn the tables on his dear brother. See how he liked looking like an idiot._

"_I don't know, sir. My brother looks like he knows though. Why don't you ask him." Charles replied with a sneer of his own._

_Snape scowled at Charles. "Five points from Gryffindor for that cheek Potter." Snape turned to Harry who had blanked out his face. Charles smirked behind Snape and gave his brother superior look._

'Oh this is going to be good.'_ Harry thought and looked at Draco and Luna, who were trying to repress smiles beside him._

"_Potter, can you tell me the answers to those questions?" Snape sneered._

"_Yes sir." Harry replied. "When you add powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood you create a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as Drought of Living Death. You can find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat or in any respectable Potion Masters cabinet. Its needed as it can cure most poisons. The difference between monkswood and wolfsbane is nothing besides the names themselves. It can also be called an aconite." _

_Snape seemed surprised and scowled deeply at Harry, who returned the look with blank eyes. He twitched when he felt Snape tried to invade his mind quickly threw him out. Snape blinked, surprised, and sneered._

"_Well, __**why aren't you writing this down!**__" Snape snapped, seeming a little upset._

_The rest of Potions class went fairly well. There were an odd number of people so Luna, Harry, and Draco got to work together. Charles blew up a cauldron like the idiot he was and Harry's team made it perfectly._

_**End of Flashback**_

Harry chuckled as he recalled this memory. Oh, good gracious it was funny. It was the best day for him, but his good mood didn't last. Charles saw it as his duty to tell his parents that he had gotten in Slytherin. He rolled his eyes at that memory. Lily had sent him a letter saying how disappointed she was in him and all that crap. Harry really didn't care. James' reaction…it was a little more violent. He sent a Howler to Harry. It screamed at him for a good five minutes. Harry had just sat there and let it.

Finally, when it ripped itself up Harry snickered, then chuckled, then busted up laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

Charles had been none to pleased with his response. Especially when the Fred and George had asked Harry if he was alright. Harry had waved it off, saying it was just James being James. The others left it at that, though Hermione seemed concerned and stayed with him all through lunch.

Draco, Neville and Luna…they weren't there at the time, but when Harry had gotten them all together in an empty classroom he had retold his story. All of them had a good laugh at it.

Unfortunately, their good time was short lived. Harry had always hated Halloween for a number of reasons. Most of them dealing with how his parents fond over Charles on that night and bestowed the most ridiculous things upon him. Or how people celebrated his brother for something he didn't do. This Halloween though he had a feeling something bad was going to happen and he was right. Bad things always happen to him on Halloween.

_**Flashback**_

_It was all Hallows eve and Harry was annoyed at how people kept on falling over themselves to thank Charles for saving them. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head at the ridiculousness of it all._

"_Idiots…" He muttered, folding his arms and shaking his head._

"_Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked, looking over at her friend._

"_Oh yes. I'm perfectly fine, just annoyed…" He grumbled, sliding down into the chair. They were sitting in charms class and waiting for it to start._

"_Harry, just let it go. Your brother is an idiot." Luna said, looking up from the Quibbler._

"_That's not why I'm annoyed." Harry snapped, but quickly felt bad about it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap at you." He apologized._

"_Mate, you've been fidgeting all day. What's wrong?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Bad feeling…" He replied, sighing._

"_What?" Hermione asked, leaning down and looking confused._

"_Something bad always happens on Halloween. I have this feeling something bad is going to happen…and soon." Harry replied, his voice holding an ominous tone._

* * *

_It was later that things began to go bad. It was sometime during Transfiguration class; the Claws and the Gryffs were having class together. Hermione, unfortunately, was seated by Charles lackey, Ronny the Weasel._

_All Hermione had wanted to do was help. She may have gone the wrong way about it, but her heart was in the right place. Ron, being the idiot Gryffindor he was, told her in a not so nice voice to leave him alone._

_Really, he was just jealous that Hermione had gotten the transfiguration down before him. After all he was a pureblood and was supposed to be good at everything that had to do with magic. That Hermione gotten before really ticked him off. It was after class, as they were heading to dinner that everything went bad._

"_She's a bloody nightmare. It's a wonder she only has those slimy snakes as friends. I bet they're only using her. Stupid mudblood." Ron said to Charles. _

"_I bet. My brother is way to cold to be friends with mudblood like her." Charles grinned._

_Hermione's eyes widened as she heard this and tears sprung into her pretty brown eyes. She quickly ran passed them, heading towards the girls bathroom as she heard Charles and Ron laughing at her._

_On her way she ran into her two snake friends. Harry smiled slightly when he saw Hermione, but frowned at the tears in her eyes._

"_Hermione-" Harry began but she just ran passed the three. Draco's nose twitched at the smell of salty tears and frowned at this. "Mione wait!" Harry yelled, running after her and grabbed her wrist. _

"_Let go…please…" Hermione begged, her voice thick with tears._

"_Hermione what happened?" Luna asked, coming up and placing a hand on her shoulder._

"_Granger…" Draco said, looking slightly concerned._

"…_Harry…your brother and Ronald are horrid." Hermione cried, trying to make him let go._

"_Mione what happened. Please tell me. I can't fix it if you don't tell me." Harry said._

_Hermione turned her tear filled eyes to Harry's amazing green ones and said, in a quiet voice, something that made Harry's blood boil with rage. "They called me a mudblood and wondered why snakes like you were friends with me." She whispered, wrenching her hand from his frozen grasp and running to the bathroom to hide her tears._

_Everything was quiet for a second before both Draco and Luna felt Harry's magic begin to move erratically. They both watched with wide eyes as Harry's eyes froze over and glowed with hidden power. It was at that moment both knew Harry was going to hurt the boy-who-lived. Possible even kill the idiot._

_Harry stalked off towards the great hall, leaving his two friends behind. Luna sighed and looked to where Hermione disappeared._

"_I'll go with Hermione. You go with Harry and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Luna said. Draco nodded and quickly followed after Harry while Luna went after Hermione._

_Harry was seething in rage. If there was one word he hated above all else it was _that _word. He hated people using it. Dirty blood indeed. They only dirty blood were the purebloods who thought it ok to marry their cousins. It was destroy magic. That's why Muggleborns were needed, to keep magic pure and going otherwise you'll see more and more squibs._

_Harry growled and a statue near him exploded into little pieces. Harry didn't even bother with it. He was hunting for his soon to be dead brother. You would think with a Muggleborn mother himself he wouldn't use that word, but that just should how well Lily and James had raised the idiot. He thought he could get away with anything just because he was the bloody boy-who-should-have-died. Oh how wrong he was._

_Harry made it to the doors of the great hall and quickly put on a blank mask. He used his magic and forced the doors open, almost slamming them with his anger. Eyes turned toward the door and quickly widened as they saw Harry. His eyes were frozen over so badly they looked like frozen emeralds, but the glow was eerily glowing as if they were on fire._

_Harry's eyes landed on his brother. He calmly walked over to Charles, barely keeping his rage in check and stopped behind him. Charles turned around and raised an eyebrow at Harry, who was glaring._

"_What do you want?" Charles asked in an arrogant tone._

"_I want…to know, why in God's name,…did you hurt Hermione?" He ground out, his magic trying to act on the rage Harry was feeling._

"_Granger? Tch…she's an annoying little bent." Charles said, a mean grin on his face. "Why, did you come to defend your little whoring mud-" _

_Charles didn't get to finish what he was going to say as Harry grabbed the front of his robes and slammed him onto the table, his eyes flashing with hate and anger. He heard some gasps and McGonagall telling him to stop his behavior, but Harry didn't care about that. All he could see and here was his friends crying face._

"_Have you forgotten, _little brother_," Harry spat that word. "That our own mother is a Muggleborn witch? You're a disgusting bully." He growled out. "If I ever catch you hurting _my _friends again, I will kill you."_

"_Y-you c-can't d-d-do that. I'm the boy-who_—"

"_Shut up." Harry growled, tightening his hands on Charles' robes. "I don't care who the hell you _think _you are. If you ever utter that word again, I will kill you." _

"_Harry…" Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Draco shaking his head. Harry turned back to his brother and punched him in the nose. Charles cried out and Harry let him go. The hall was quiet, no one making a sound. He turned on his heel as the teachers were finally able to get to Charles and Pomfrey started healing his nose._

"_Mr. Potter! Come with me to my office right now please." Dumbledore said, the twinkle gone from his eyes._

_Harry turned and glared at the headmaster. "No sir. You see, I have _friends _that I have to check on because that _idiot_" He gestured towards Charles. "...has hurt one of them badly. You should teach him some manners. And before you ask, no I won't apologize to him. He got what he deserved. Maybe a little less, for what he did."_

"_Mr. Potter, do not talk to the headmaster like…" McGonagall began, but was interrupted when the door was opened and the idiot Quirrell, the Defense teacher, came in._

"_TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Just thought you'd like to know." He then fainted forward._

_Harry felt his heart beat faster as he thought about Hermione and Luna, all alone and having no idea. Oh God, what if they got hurt. Quirrell probably led the troll from the dungeons with running up here. And didn't people usually faint backwards. _

'Idiot, can't even faint right.' _Harry thought, glaring at Quirrell._

_The hall exploded into screams as what he said finally registered. Harry frowned as he heard them and wanted them to shut up._

"_**SILENCE!**__" Dumbledore yelled. Everything got quiet. "Perfects, take your fellow classmates to their common rooms. Teachers, please follow me."_

_Harry snorted. _'Our common room is in the dungeons. Just shows how much Dumbledore cares about the snakes.' _Harry thought as the three houses left, along with the teachers. The Slytherins did not move, merely stayed in the great hall. They couldn't go to their common room after all._

"_Harry…Luna and Hermione." Draco whispered._

"_I know Draco." He whispered back, grabbing Draco's arm and quickly apparating out of the great hall and to the entrance. Not exactly where he wanted, but it worked._

"_Uhh…what the hell did you do?" Draco asked, holding his stomach. _

"_Apparated." Harry replied as he pulled out the Marauder's map._

"_But…it's not possible for anyone to Apparate in Hogwarts wards!" Draco protested._

"_Yeah, well I never did like following the rules." Harry replied. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He whispered. The map came to life._

"_What the hell is that." Draco asked, staring wide eyed at the moving map._

"_Padfoot's map of the school. James, Moony, and Padfoot made this when they were still in school. Now be quiet and follow me. I know where the girls are." Harry replied, going to the second floor female bathroom._

_Draco looked at the map with amazed eyes. No wonder Harry never got lost or in trouble. He had something that showed him everything that was going on in the school._

"_Harry look." He pointed to the map, where it had _troll _written on it. "It's near the girls and…is that your brother and the Weasel?" _

_Harry looked at the map and felt his heart race when he saw the troll going into the bathroom. His brother walked to the door and then began walking away. Harry heard a scream, as they were close to the bathroom and felt his heart constrict._

"_Mischief Managed!" He cried, stuffed the map away, and ran to the bathroom as his brother disappeared, completely ignoring the cries for help. Oh, Harry was really going to kill Charles, but first he had to save his friends._

"_**Bombarda**__!" Harry didn't even bother with a simple unlocking charm. He was to worried. He growled when he saw the troll swinging its club towards Hermione and Luna. "Draco, you get the girls. I'll deal with the troll._

"_Right." Draco said, running towards the girls and under the troll._

"_**Reducto**__!" Harry cried, hitting the troll and making it look at Harry. Harry rolled out of the way as it swung it's club at him. "__**Improbus Alta***__." Harry yelled. The spell was a dark and very dangerous spell. Still Harry would protect his friends. Even if it meant using his darker knowledge. _

_The severing curse hit the troll and cut through the trolls' thick skin. Harry glared when it didn't fall down, but knew that it did some damage._

"_HARRY!" Draco yelled. Harry looked over and saw that Draco had gotten the girls away. Good, all he needed to do now was knock it out. He decided to use a spell he had learned here to knock it out._

"_**Wingardium Leviosa**__." Harry whispered, making the club lift up. He then stopped the spell and let it fall onto the trolls head. It fell to the ground and Harry smirked, standing and quickly making it over to his friends._

_His keen ears picked up the teachers footsteps and glared. Oh he was not going to be tied to this. His eyes caught his brother just out of the corner of his eye, staring at the troll and then at Harry. Glaring, Harry felt unadulterated anger fill him up but decided to use him. Harry looked straight into Charles eyes and dived into his mind, altering his memory to make him think he fought the troll. He then did some silent magic to make his clothes cut up and broke his arm._

_Charles fell to the ground, holding his arm. Harry then noticed Ron and quickly did the same thing to him, minus the broken arm._

"_Harry…?" Hermione asked shakily. He turned back to her and smiled._

"_Luna, Draco, Hermione, grab onto my arms, quickly." Harry ordered. They did and Apparated them away from the scene before the teachers showed up._

_The next morning people would be talking about how Charles saved the day again, while it was really Harry. Harry, though wouldn't care, as he would be with his friends all day, making sure they were calm and explaining how he did the things he did._

_**End of Flashback**_

After that incident Draco, Hermione, Luna and Harry became closer. Harry became much more protective and Draco became less arrogant. Luna continued on as normal, although for week she had become very clingy, and Hermione quelled her bossy attitude. She still studied like crazy and still answered a lot of questions in class, but she was more tamed now.

So that was how Harry spent the next two months in relative peace. Going to classes, watching out for his friends, gaining support from the Slytherins, writing to Selene, Xenophilius, Sirius, and Remus, and teaching his friends to protect themselves. He also found time to do pranks with the twins, have a talk with Hagrid, and get to the top of his class, right beside Hermione and Luna. It was calm for the most part, but the calmness would soon be broken.

* * *

It was a cold, calm December morning. Harry and Draco had just woken up to find that Nott was gone. Harry frowned at this. Nott was someone who was just to stubborn to stop fighting an inevitable, but all well. Harry would get him. Maybe he would incorporate the Weasley twins. They were quiet deadly.

"It's almost Christmas." Draco muttered, fixing his robes. "Are you going home?" Draco asked.

Draco had been much less arrogant after he talked to Harry about his new view on his father and his dealings. Draco had made the decision to make his own way and see where it went. Harry fully encouraged him.

Harry snorted. "Please, after that Howler last week? I mean it wasn't my fault Charles is so clumsy he tripped down the stairs." He said innocently, laughing a bit as did Draco.

Harry really hadn't meant for Charles to fall down the stairs when he cast that tripping jinx. He'd thought he'd fall forwards, not backwards. Besides Luna had thrown up a cushioning charm so on Charles arm was really hurt because he tried to catch himself.

"You evil prat." Draco replied. "Come on, let's go get Looney Luna." He said. Harry smacked him up side the back of his head.

"Don't call her that Drake." Harry scolded, a scowl on his face.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. I was only jesting." Draco put his hands up in surrender as they made it to the common room.

"Harry…Draco…" Luna called, standing from where she was sitting, which was beside Daphne Greengrass of all people, and walked over to them.

"Hey Luna. Want to come with us. We're going to go meet the Weasley twins." Harry and Draco snickered at what they had planned.

Luna sighed, shaking her head. "I suppose." She grabbed Harry's hand. "I'll talk to you later Daphne." She called as she was lead away.

"I didn't know you were friends with Greengrass." Draco whispered.

"She's more than what she seems." Was all Luna would say on the matter.

Draco and Harry agreed Luna could be strange, but decided to let it go. Luna was Luna after all and no one ever beat Luna at strange.

On their way to see the twins Harry's keen ears picked up his brothers' voice with his two lackeys Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnigan. Harry quickly grabbed the two and pulled out his invisibility cloak, throwing it over them.

"Harry what-"

"Shh!" Harry shushed the boy and motioned for them to follow him. He stopped just around the corner

"—a three headed dog in a school? That thing could kill somebody." Seamus was saying.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He remembered how he had ended up on the third floor by accident and ran into that Cerberus. He hadn't told his friends about it. Last thing he needed was for them to freak out over his health. Also he had connected the dots of a few things. Such as the break in at Gringotts. Hagrid had been there that day. Harry remembered seeing the half-giant. He was kind of hard to miss. He knew that what was at Gringotts was now in Hogwarts and it was valuable enough for someone to risk breaking into Gringotts. He had an idea of who it was and it worried him.

That was besides the point thought. From the way they were talking those three had defiantly run into the dog and Harry didn't like it. Charles was sure to do something stupid.

"So what. I want to know what's under that trapped door. I mean it has to be really valuable if they have a three headed dog watching it." Charles exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes. "And I think what ever its guarding Snivellus is after."

Harry frowned. _'What? Snape wouldn't be after that. Completely ridiculous.' _Harry almost snorted.

"What? Why would you think that?" The weasel asked stupidly.

"Ron remember how Snivellus was limping, well later I saw Flitwick wrapping up Snape's leg and him talking about the dog. He must have let the troll in as a diversion to get to whatever is down there." Charles explained. "I think we should talk to Hagrid. I think he may know what it is."

Harry cursed. His brother could be smart when he wanted to be, but he completely off on who it was that was after whatever was down there. Charles and his lackey's left. Harry took off the cloak and stuffed it back into his Mokeskin.

"Harry…" Luna started.

"I know Luna. Don't worry. I'll handle it." Harry said, patting his friends shoulder.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Patronus: Powerful spell that wards of Dementors**

**Gryffindorks: Came up with that on my own. Thought it was funny. If anyone else has used it before this then good for you. I never was much of a fan of Gryffindor.**

**Ronny the Weasel: Again, something that just popped into my head. Harry likes to give people degrading nicknames.**

******Improbus Alta: A spell i came up with. It is a dark spell that can severe almost anything. Voldies memories are useful when they want to be. I believe it translates into "Severe Deep" or something like that. I'm not all that good at Latin. More French.  
**


	8. Year 1-Chapter 7: Nicolas, Fluffy, and

**Summary: This is my spin of the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is the true boy who lived, but nobody but Harry & Voldy know this. Harry must overcome many ****obstacles and must fight with a dark part of himself that is growing inside him. He will also have to face James and Lily, along with his twin brother Charles in order to fulfill his destiny and also keep himself in the grey area he finds himself in. Can he overcome everything and finally find Happiness? Only time will tell.**

**Grey, Independent, powerful Slytherin Harry. Good Snape. Manipulative, but not evil Dumbledore. James and Lily are alive. Emotionally abused Harry. Good Draco, Good Slytherins. Ravernclaw Hermione. James, Lily, Weasley, and Dumbledore bashing!**

**HP/LL, Hr/DM, NL/DG, possible more if i can think of any!**

**Yes, finally finished this. It's all beginning now man! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Nicolas, Fluffy, and Plans**

Christmas had finally come and Harry decided to start doing some research into what was in the school that needed to be guarded by a Cerberus. Luckily, Charles and his little band of idiots went home for the holidays, thus giving Harry and his friends' room to work.

So, Harry started with the getting some information from the source. A day after everyone left for Christmas break Harry went down to Hagrid with Hermione and Luna following closely behind him.

Hagrid lived in a tiny little shack on the outskirts of Hogwarts grounds, near the Forbidden forest. It wasn't much, but to Hagrid it was home.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled, gaining the half giants attention.

Hagrid stood up and saw the young Slytherin with his two friends. Hagrid smiled and waved to the three young students. "Arry, its mighty good tah see you. Llo 'Ermione, Luna, good tah see you too."

"Hello." Hermione replied, smiling.

"Hello Hagrid. You have a lot of Nargles around your home." Luna smiled dreamily. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at Hagrid's confused look. They could only feel pity for the poor, confused man.

"Er…ok." Hagrid replied. "So what brings ya down 'ere Arry? Come 'or one o' my rock cakes?" He asked, smiling happily.

"No Hagrid, we actual came down to visit with you and also ask you some questions we're curious about." Harry declared.

"Oh, well come on in then. It's mighty cold out today, being win'er and all." Hagrid ushered them inside, where a nice hot fire was burning. Harry noticed something the pot over the fire, but decided not question it. "Well, take seat."

They did. Harry smiled softly as Hagrid offered some tea to them, which Harry said they would take. Hagrid smiled happily and quickly made the tea while the three friends waited. Harry kept throwing glances at the cauldron over the fire and was sure he knew what was in there, but he decided to leave it. He knew of Hagrid's strange obsession with dangerous creatures.

"Ere you all 're." Hagrid handed out the tea, which Harry took gratefully. If there was one thing Hagrid was awesome at, besides taking care of dangerous creatures, it was making tea.

"So what is it you three wanted to ask about?" Hagrid asked.

"Well…" Hermione began but stopped as she looked at Harry for help. She couldn't think of the words.

"Hagrid, we were curious why there was a…Cerberus sitting in the school on the third floor-" Harry began.

"How do you know about Fluffy*?" Hagrid demanded, making Harry stop and blinked in confusion.

"Fluffy?" Hermione asked, confused as well.

"Is Fluffy the dog in the school?" Luna asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Course he is. I leant 'im to Dumbledore to Guard the-" Hagrid cut himself off. "I s'ouln't ouv said that. I s'ould not 'ave said that." Hagrid looked frantic.

"Hagrid, calm down." Harry said in a calm, soft tone. "It's alright. You're not going to get in trouble. I'm guessing you told my brother something similar?" He questioned, but at the look on Hagrid face, he knew he had. "It's alright Hagrid. We won't tell anyone, but could you possible elaborate?"

"No. What's on the third floor is not chil'ren's business. It's between Nicolas Flamel* and Professor Dumbledore-" Hagrid froze as the three perked up. "You forget I said any of that rig't now and go back to the Castle." Hagrid said, taking the cups and pushing them outside, closing the door on them.

Luna, Hermione, and Harry looked at each other before grinning and running up to the castle. They needed to get their friends and tell them what they learned.

* * *

The three friends had gathered up their remaining little group and met in the abandoned classroom that was slowly becoming their own secret hide out. It was on the fifth floor and hidden away in the corner. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough for them to turn into their own. Harry and Luna had come back after they found the classroom and transfigured some old desks into furniture.

Anyways, Harry was sitting at, what had once been, the teachers desk, only now Harry used it. The twins were sitting in a love seat, whispering their next prank together. Hermione was sitting, looking nervous, Neville was also looking nervous and sitting beside her, Draco was staring at the ceiling and looking bored, and Luna was sitting to his left, looking calm.

"Ok, I believe Hermione, Luna, and I have gotten some important information." Harry started, gaining everyone's immediate attention. Luna smiled. Harry was a natural born leader and it showed just now as he commanded the room with nothing, but his voice.

'_He would make a great Headmaster of this school, or maybe minister. No, Harry's never been one for attention. An Unspeakable then? Yes, that's sounds like something Harry would do. That or be an Auror.' _Luna thought as Harry began explaining what they had learned. It wasn't exactly much, but then again this was Harry. He could do a lot with only little.

"…and so the first thing I'd like to know is, does anyone in this room know who Nicolas Flamel is. I know I've heard the name, but I can put my finger on it." Harry frowned. He hated this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he knows something about the man, but for the life of Harry if was escaping him.

"Nicolas Flamel….Flamel…yes, I know I've heard that name." Neville muttered, looking at the floor.

Hermione was frowning and trying to think of a book they could use to solve this, of that Harry was sure. The twins were talking, batting back ideas to each other. Draco was staring at the ceiling, only this time he seemed to be thinking of something. Luna was just sitting there, but she also seemed to have gone into herself, thinking.

"Flamel…isn't that…" Draco paused in his talking, a light coming to his eyes. "Flamel! I know who he is!"

"Who-" Fred began.

"-is he?" George finished.

"Flamel is an Alchemist. A world-renowned one at that. He's the only alchemist that has ever successfully created the Philosopher stone*." Draco explained, a grin appearing on his face.

Harry locked up, his eyes growing cold. He clenched the arms of his seat and felt his magic begin to move around his body. He took a breathe and frowned as thoughts upon thoughts bombarded him. Different reason and things. Dots were being connected in his mind and it was not comforting the conclusions he was coming to. The next worst than the last.

"We need to go to the Library." Hermione and Harry said together. Both looked at each other in confusion.

"Looks like-" George began.

"-Hermione and Harry-" Fred stated.

"-are channeling-" George continued.

"-each other." Fred finished. They chuckled together.

"Oh shut up." Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Library now, joking later. I have a theory and I hope to Merlin I'm wrong." Harry said, standing.

"Wait, Harry. You wait here. Luna and I can get what we need. I know what book we need anyways." Hermione replied.

Draco snorted. "Of course you do Granger. You know everything." He teased coldly.

"Oh shut it Malfoy. You're just jealous because you are second." Hermione bit out.

"What was that!" Draco snarled, glaring at her.

"I didn't know you were deaf as well as dumb." Hermione growled.

Harry sighed. _'They can't go five seconds without fighting. I swear, you'd think they-' _Harry cut that thought off as an epiphany came to him. He snorted, causing the twins to look over at him. Harry smirked at them and the twins returned it. They knew then too.

"OK, ENOUGH!" Harry yelled after the fight escalated to pulling out their wands. "Draco sit down and quit being a prat." Harry ordered. Draco glared, folded his arms, but sat down anyways. "Hermione, don't fall for his taunts. You're a Ravenclaw. Use that intelligence I know you have." Hermione looked down, blushing. "Now, Luna and you will go get the book. The rest of us will stay here and talk some things out."

"Right." They replied, before leaving quickly to get the book. Harry turned his eyes to his remaining friends and sighed. "OK, now we know who Flamel is at least. About the dog though…"

"Harry, you look disturbed. What has you so rattled?" Fred asked, looking at his young friend and fellow prankster.

"I agree with the Weasel twin. I can feel your magic moving around erratically." Draco said, giving his friend an ally a look.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He calmed his magic and looked at the four, waiting for an answer. He really didn't want to give one. At least not until the girls got back. He didn't want to explain twice. Besides, it was just a theory. He could be completely wrong.

"It's nothing to worry about at the moment. Hopefully, I'm wrong or we are going to be in serious trouble." Harry muttered, folding his hands under his chin and leaning forward. "I hope to God I'm wrong." He muttered this and the four boys looked at each other before frowning.

"Harry, does this have something to do with your brother?" Neville asked.

"…Yes…" Harry answered after a moment.

"Is it life threatening?" George questioned.

"…yes, very much so." He responded.

"So…you're worried about the twit-who-lived?" Draco asked, looking appalled.

Harry snorted. "Of course not. It's the rest of the student body I'm worried about." Harry's green eyes took on a strange, almost nonexistent glow. "If that idiot headmaster did what I think he did…then…he's endangering every person in this school. That I can not allow." His eyes narrowed and he sighed.

"Just tell us Harry!" Fred exclaimed.

"We're dieing to know here!" George agreed.

Harry chuckled. "I'll tell you when the girls get back. I need to confirm something first."

'_Like the relationship between the Headmaster and Nicolas. Then, if I'm right, we'll plan.' _Harry thought.

"Anyways, we got off topic. Back to the Cerberus…" Harry began talking out everything with the others. They gave there own ideas on the dog and what might be under the trap door. They were just getting to how a Cerberus can be taken care of when Luna and Hermione came running back in, shutting the door tight. The boys paused in their talk and looked at the flustered girls.

"Are you two alright?" Neville asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, we just…ran into some…Gryffindors…that were trying to curse Luna and I." Hermione gasped out, taking deep gulps of breathe.

Draco and Harry growled angrily at this news. Harry's became so angry that his magic almost blew out all the candles. Harry cursed softly and snapped his fingers, the candles relighting themselves. During this, Draco's eyes had flashed red, but otherwise he seemed fine. The twins and Neville also seemed put out.

"We're sorry Hermione-" Fred said, standing and putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"-and Luna, our house has-" George continued, putting his arm around Luna's shoulder.

"-has gone to the snakes,-" Fred sighed.

"-no offense you three,-" George said quickly.

"None taken." Draco, Luna, and Harry said dismissively.

Fred ginned. "-ever since Harry's brother-"

"-came to stay." George finished.

Harry snorted. "Yes, my brother is known for his hatred towards Slytherin. I'm afraid that's James' doing. Nothing to do, but ignore or hex him." Harry sighed. "Now then, we'll deal with the Gryffindors later, no offense Fred and George. For now, do you have the book?"

"Right here, Harry. It's quite heavy actually." Luna said, holding up a tome that was bigger than her torso.

"Right then." Harry took the book and placed it on the table. He opened it and began searching through the pages to find what he was looking for. The others crowded around and watched as Harry searched. "Here it is. _**Nicolas Flamel: The Greatest Alchemist.**_"

"A bit egotistical and arrogant if you ask us." The twins said together.

"Well I highly doubt he wrote it. Half the books in the Wizarding world on people are mostly lies." Harry said, going back to the book. "Now, _**Nicolas Flamel is praised for many things over his 600 plus years. He is known to have actively worked with Albus Dumbledore to find the 12 uses for dragons' blood and is famous for the greatest and most sought after treasure in the wizarding world. The philosopher stone is his most guarded secret and Flamel is the only known alchemist to have successfully created the stone. The stone is said to give eternal life and make as much gold as one could want…**_" Harry's voice trailed off at the rest of the information was just about is other achievements and his skills as an alchemist.

Harry sighed and sat down heavily in his chair. He rubbed his eyes in annoyance at the realizations he had came to earlier were most likely right. He growled and the felt a hand slip in his. Looking up, he noticed Luna looking at him without her usually dreamy look. He smiled and shook his head.

"It seems…I was right…damn. Sometimes I hate being right." He muttered.

"You going to tell us what's going on Harry?" George asked.

"Or continue to keep us in the dark?" Fred questioned.

"I can't believe he would risk the entire student body. I thought he at least cared about the students, but apparently not." Harry was muttering in anger.

"Harry just tell us. Maybe we can help." Hermione declared.

Harry sighed. "I have a theory. No…it's not a theory if it's true. Anyway, let me ask you some questions. Who believes the Philosopher stone is being housed in Hogwarts on the third floor?"

Everyone replied with the affirmative. Harry smirked.

"Right then, now I have another question. What are the chances that my brother, the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, would be here the same year the Philosopher stone is targeted?" He asked. The others were silent as a revelation came to them. One they didn't particularly like. "I'll tell you. One in a million. The Philosopher stone is a sought after artifact. There are a number of people that would want it. Not to mention Charles being here. He has a bunch of enemies for defeating Voldemort-" Everyone, but Luna, flinched. Harry rolled his eyes. "-it's a name get over it. Anyways, all these factors add up to one thing…"

"Bait…" Draco whispered. "Bait to lure someone in. Who in their right mind would pass this up? The Philosopher stone and the boy who lived. A number of Death Eaters could be after both the stone and the twit-who-lived to…" Draco couldn't even finish.

"…Or it could be Voldemort himself." Harry whispered, making everyone flinch and/or shudder.

"But…V-Voldemort's dead. The idiot Charles defeated him-" Hermione began.

Harry snorted at that. "Charles defeated him, yes. Killing him, though? No, Voldemort is very much alive, but he's in a wraith form. A wondering spirit at the moment." Harry explained.

"How do you know-" Draco started.

"I have my ways. Now back to the topic at hand. I believe that not only are Charles and the stone bait for whoever tried to rob Gringotts. I also believe this is a test for Charles. What better way to prepare the savior of the wizarding world then testing him in an environment that Dumbledork can control. It fits to perfectly to be a coincidence. Not to mention the fact a student can get into the room on the third floor by a simple _**Alohomora **_spell can open the bloody door. If Dumbledork wanted to protect the stone there would be more than a simple locking charm on it." Harry explained, growling at the end and glaring.

"How do you-" Luna began.

"-know that? I accidentally ended up there whenever Filch was patrolling the grounds. I really didn't feel like being caught after curfew so I ran to the third floor and hid in the room. Unfortunately, the Cerberus…er…Fluffy, was in the room." Harry sighed as his friends looked at him with wide eyes.

"Harry you could have-" Hermione.

"Potter what were you thinking-" Draco.

"Wicked." Twins.

"I-I c-can't b-believe y-y-you-" Neville.

"Harry, do you have some Nargles in your head-" Luna.

"GUYS!" Harry yelled, making them quiet. "I'm fine. The Cerberus didn't even touch me. Calm down." Harry ordered. The others sighed, but did as he wished. "Now then, what are we going to do?"

"I think we should go after the bloody stone. I sure as hell don't want to leave it to the twit!" Draco grumbled, crossing his arms.

"We're in agreement on that. We don't like the idea of Charles going after the stone." The twins replied.

Hermione scoffed. "I bet he loses it or gives it to whoever's after it." She said in a somewhat snotty tone. Draco smirked, but otherwise made no comment.

"What will we do with the stone, once we get it?" Neville asked nervously.

Harry paused and thought about this for a moment. "I guess…we'll return it to Flamel. I can not imagine the man would be happy to know that the stone was hidden in Hogwarts, where children are and can be harmed."

"Yeah, he'd probably be right mad at Dumbledore." Fred grinned, a spark in his eye.

"Really mad." George agreed, nodding.

"So we're going after the stone, then?" Luna asked. Everyone nodded.

"Agreed then. Shall we plan my dear friends?" Harry chuckled when the twins dived right in and started on different ways they could get to the stone. Oh today was going to be interesting.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Fluffy: A Cerberus or three headed dog. This dog is known to guard the gates of Hell and are vicious creatures that you should be weary of.**

**Nicolas Flamel: He possible will me mentioned more later on in other chapters. Anyways, He is the only Alchemist mentioned in the Harry Potter books and I always thought it strange Rowling never brought him in. I can imagine he would have been a great help. He is the only Alchemist known to date that has successfully made the Philosopher stone and found the 12 uses for dragon blood.**

**Philosopher stone: A stone of great worth that is highly sought after. To own the stone is to have eternal life and as much gold as you want. To be honest I find that quite frightening. The thought of living forever is a scary thought.**


	9. Year 1-Chapter 8: Christmas

**Summary: This is my spin of the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is the true boy who lived, but nobody but Harry & Voldy know this. Harry must overcome many ****obstacles and must fight with a dark part of himself that is growing inside him. He will also have to face James and Lily, along with his twin brother Charles in order to fulfill his destiny and also keep himself in the grey area he finds himself in. Can he overcome everything and finally find Happiness? Only time will tell.**

**Grey, Independent, powerful Slytherin Harry. Good Snape. Manipulative, but not evil Dumbledore. James and Lily are alive. Emotionally abused Harry. Good Draco, Good Slytherins. Ravernclaw Hermione. James, Lily, Weasley, and Dumbledore bashing!**

**HP/LL, Hr/DM, NL/DG, possible more if i can think of any!**

**Well, here we go again! Christmas is here sooner than we thought folks!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Christmas**

Over the next week Harry and his friends would work out the things they needed to do and how best to get the stone without anyone knowing. The twins were great help with the planning. Neville and Luna offered the types of protections that would be on the stone. Hermione was researching ways to get around Fluffy. Draco was looking into spells that may be around and Harry was checking around the area to see its defenses and weaknesses. Needless to say, he was very disappointed in the protections he found.

He had thought that maybe because of how powerful he was, not to boast, he was just powerful, he may have over charged the Alohomora spell when he had used it. He found that was not the case. A simple unlocking charm really could open the door.

'_Idiot headmaster. What are you thinking, allowing something so dangerous in the school? You know that __**he's **__after it and you want to test Charles. Dumbledore, you fool.' _Harry thought as he glared down at his table.

He was alone in the empty classroom hideout and was going over some notes the others had composed along with his. He didn't think it'd be to hard to get to the stone, but just in case he was preparing. After all, it was most likely the other teachers were helping with the protection. He hoped to God they had some sense to actually really protect the stone, but Harry had a sinking feeling Dumbledore messed with the protections so first years with enough sense could get through them.

'_As much as I hate admitting this. Charles isn't as stupid as he lets people believe. He does stupid stuff, but he isn't really stupid. He got that from out mother. Lily isn't stupid, well…if she married James Potter I have my doubts, but still…Charles could easily figure this out. Damn it, I really hate that old man.' _Harry thought, rubbing his eyes.

"I need a break." He muttered, standing and walking out of the room. He made sure to spell it with all kinds of charms and curses to keep people from finding the old classroom. Last thing he wanted was people outside his friends knowing what he was planning.

He walked down the hall, being very silent. _'Christmas is two days away…everyone has been buzzing about…even Luna and Draco seemed to be looking forward to it…' _He smiled at that thought. His friends were great and he couldn't wait until they found out what he got them. They would probably be very surprised.

Harry stopped when he heard the screech of his all to familiar owl Hedwig. He looked up and smiled as she flew through the castle, carrying a letter in her talon. He dropped it just as she got close and Harry easily caught it. Hedwig proceeded to perch herself on Harry's shoulder and nipped him softly.

"Hello Hedwig, this from Padfoot and Moony, then?" Harry asked. The snowy owl nodded her head. "Ah good. I hope they're not to mad at me for not going back to Potter Manor. Let's see…" Harry opened the letter and unfolded it, smiling when he saw his Uncles usual handwriting on the page.

(**Sirius **and _Remus_)

**Dear **_Harry_,

**How are you my favorite godson? Are you getting into enough trouble? **_I would hope you're not, cub. _**Moony's being Moony as usually. Your father is still being a prat as far as I'm concerned. **_We have not talked to him in about two weeks. He made Sirius mad when he said you were a slimy snake. Harry's there is nothing wrong with being in Slytherin. _**Ignore Moony, but he's right pup. We've told you this in our previous letters. We can understand why you're not coming home. We still wish you were though. **

_Onto the more important things. How are you? Your Friends? How about Luna, is she well? Are you having fun? _**Do you miss us? We miss you kid. **_Sirius is pretending to cry, ignore him. How are your classes? We heard you and Luna were at the top of your classes. Good job. _**Not good job. You're turning into Moony squirt. Good Merlin, please don't. One nagger is enough thank you. **_Sirius is being his usual prat like self. Xenophilius and Selene are doing well. Selene told me to tell you that she misses you and Luna and that she is very proud of you. _**Xenophilius was all dreamy, but told me to tell you to protect his daughter from the Nargles.**

_Harry, we have a surprise for you. _**On December 26 we, as in Moony, Xenophilius, Selene, and Me are coming to Hogwarts and**_ we will be staying with you for the rest of the break. Don't worry we got special permission. Selene and Xenophilius will probably come on the 25__th__, but Xenophilius has dragged them to Sweden last week. We have idea when they will be back so we're not sure. _**The reason we aren't coming until the 26****th**** is that James roped us into spending Christmas day with them. Sorry kid.**

**See **_you _**soon.**

**We love you pup, Happy Christmas.**

_Happy Christmas cub, take care. _

**Lo**_ve,_

_Messer Moony _**and Messer Padfoot.**

Harry grinned and whooped in excitement. His uncles, Xenophilius and Selene were coming to spend Christmas break with him and Luna. He had to go tell his friends. He had wanted them all to meet his family.

"Come on Hedwig, to the Great hall!" Harry exclaimed. Hedwig screeched and flew off towards the great hall, Harry right beside her.

* * *

Christmas day came with a winter wonderland for all. The previous night it had snowed hard and long, a real blizzard. Today, the snow fell softly from the gray sky and it was perfect scene for Christmas.

"Harry!" Harry felt someone trying to shake him awake. He swatted the hand away. "Harry! Potter wake up!" Something hit him. He sat up and tackled the person who attacked him, pinning his hands above his head and his wand at their throat. "Ah! Potter, get off me. God damn it, come on Potter!" The voice yelled.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the blurry form, but he recognized the voice. He sighed, letting his friend go and grabbing his glasses, adjusting them to be more comfortable. He then turned his eyes to Draco, who was glaring at him with silver eyes. He sighed.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"Damn right, you're sorry. Why the hell did you tackle me!" Draco whined, looking annoyed.

"Because you hit me you prat." Harry responded. "And because you tried waking me up at…" Harry pulled out his wand and cast a Tempus. His eyes widened at the time, before he glared darkly at Draco. "…at 5:30 am. What the bloody hell is wrong with you? I was actually sleeping well tonight! Bloody hell, I'll never get back to sleep now." He muttered the last part.

"Harry, did you forget the day?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry still glared, looking even more irritated. "Well, let me remind you. It…is…CHRISTMAS DAY!" Draco grinned, jumping up and down.

"Christmas…it's Christmas?" Harry wondered allowed, before he grinned. "What the hell are we waiting for then. Let's get our presents and round everyone up in _Headquarters_*, as the twins like to call it." Harry laughed as Draco rounded up his presents and vanished them to their room. Harry grinned. He had taught Draco that. Maybe he should be a teacher…

"Come on, Harry! I want to open my presents damn it!" Draco yelled as he descended the stairs.

* * *

After everyone was round up and in their special room, they tore into their presents. Harry got quite a few things from his friends. From Hermione he got a book, no surprise there, on charms. From Draco he got a wizard chess game. He needed a new one. From the twins he got some of their prank inventions. From Neville he got a strange plant that tried to eat his hand. From Luna he got a strange pendent with a phoenix etched in it. From Hagrid he got a wooden flute, which Harry thought was brilliant. From Remus he got a bunch of Honeyduck's chocolate and a self-writing quill with a notebook. Harry found that brilliant too. From Selene he got a book with instructions on how to create new spells. From Xenophilius he got another pendent*, but this time it was a triangle with a line going from the base to the tip and circle inside it. From Sirius he got…

"NO WAY!" The twins and Draco yelled as they stared at the Nimbus two thousand that sat in their friends' hands.

"Your uncle actually got you a Nimbus?" Neville asked, staring at the broom in wonder.

"Blood hell. Padfoot either thought this was brilliant or he's hoping I get in trouble." Harry muttered, staring at the broom.

"Harry, first years are not allowed brooms. You should turn that into Professor Snape." Hermione said, looking put out when the boys snorted.

"No…" Fred started.

"…way…" George continued.

"…in…" Draco glared.

"…hell…" Harry finished, smirking at the other three who returned the look.

"You boys-"

"Hermione let them go. The Nargles have gotten to them." Luna replied, patting her shoulder.

Hermione looked at her female Slytherin friend and sighed. "Right, ok." She muttered, giving up. There was no fighting Luna, she'd win and Hermione knew this. Hermione picked up a present from Harry and opened it. She gasped. "What in the…Harry, where did you get this?" Hermione asked, pulling out a little mirror and a book. Hermione seemed more interested in the book. "How did you know to get me this?"

Harry smiled. "I heard that you liked _The Scarlet Letter* _and thought you'd like a copy of your own." Harry replied, smiling at her.

Hermione smiled, then turned to mirror. "Why the mirror?" She asked.

"You got one of those too?" Fred asked, looking curious.

"You two too. I thought it was some kind of joke." George replied, showing his.

"Harry, what are they?" Draco asked, pulling his out.

Harry grinned. "Two way mirrors. Well more like a seven way mirrors. All you have to do is put a little blood on the mirror and then say someone's name and he or she'll appear. You'll be able to talk to them no matter where they are." He explained.

"Oh, so it's like a cell phone." Hermione said, smiling. Everyone in the room blinked, confusion in their eyes.

"What the blood hell is a celly fone?" Draco and Harry asked.

Hermione giggled. "A _cell phone _is something muggles use to communicate over long distances. All you have to do is type in some numbers and you can call your friends and family." She explained. Everyone looked a little less confused.

"Muggles are strange." Draco muttered.

"I agree." Neville nodded.

Hermione crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the two. They could just be such prats sometimes.

Harry looked around at all his friends. Luna was reading the Quibbler as usual, the twins were snickering and looking over something they had gotten, Draco and Hermione were having their usual spat, and Neville was contently reading his herbology book. Harry sat back and looked at his gifts. He blinked in confusion as he looked at the presents and saw there was one he had missed.

He reached over and read the tag. He frowned. It was from his parents. They hadn't remembered to get him a gift in a long time. Three years if he remembered it correctly. It began with his sixth birthday and went down from there until they completely forgot.

He opened the box cautiously and looked inside, surprised to find a sneakoscope. He wasn't sure if he should be insulted of amused. Underneath the little scope was a piece of paper. He sighed and took it out. He opened it.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Hello son. I send to a sneakoscope and this letter in hopes you will see the errors of your ways and ask for a resorting. I'm sure, by now, it's gone off. I've heard you've been hanging around a Malfoy. Son, the Malfoy's are a dark family that served the monster that tried to kill us. They're dark as the pits of hell. You need to stop hanging around the kid. He's turning you dark son. I know you're not a dark child. You can't be. The Potter's are a light family after all. I want to save you. Please get out of the snake den and go to the lions cave son. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Dad**_

Harry glared at the note and crushed it in his hand. It burst into flames and went up in smoke. The ash fell through his fingers. He was angry. Oh so angry. His father was basically trying to control him and if there was one thing he hated it was being controlled.

He looked up and noticed none of his friends had noticed and mentally sighed in relief that he hadn't ruined their Christmas cheer. He stood and went to his desk, conjured up a quill and parchment. He wrote one simple line.

_Dear _father,

_Dark does not mean evil, it's the intent that determines if one is good or evil._

_From, Harry._

He folded up the letter, placed it in a conjured envelope and sealed it with the potter crest. He then placed the sneakoscope in the same box, magically wrapped it and planned to send it off.

"Harry, where are you going?" Luna asked, looking up.

"Owlery." He answered shortly, glaring at the box and wondering if he should put a jinx on it.

"I'll come with you." Luna stood and followed Harry.

"Meet us in the Great Hall guys!" Neville called after them.

"Right." Luna replied.

Once they were away from the empty classroom Harry pulled out his wand and tapped it three times, thinking the spell for a special jinx that…well it wasn't pretty. Let's leave it at that.

"Harry…" Luna said softly, her dreamy tone gone. "Harry, why are you upset?"

"James…" One word and Luna understood. She sighed, and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. Harry felt his anger start to melt away and he smiled a bit. "Thank you Luna." He whispered, giving her hand a squeeze. He was still going to send the present back to James though.

* * *

** Headquarters: A name the twins came up with for the room they are using for the moment. They spend most of there free time in there or in the library.**

**Pendent: Now if you've read the seventh book or even seen the movie than you will know what this means. for those that don't quit reading right now because I am giving a spoiler. The pendent represents the three deathly hallows. The elder wand, the cloak that can hide from death, and the resurrection stone. This will be explained later.  
**

**The Scarlet Letter: Really good book, so for those who have not read it I will not tell you about it. I don't want to ruin it, but I recommend reading it. **

**REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! NO FLAMES EITHER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE, BUT PLEASE NO MORE FLAMES. I KNOW MY GRAMMAR IS NOT THAT GOOD. S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!**


	10. Year 1-Chapter 9: The Philosopher Stone

**Summary: This is my spin of the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is the true boy who lived, but nobody but Harry & Voldy know this. Harry must overcome many ****obstacles and must fight with a dark part of himself that is growing inside him. He will also have to face James and Lily, along with his twin brother Charles in order to fulfill his destiny and also keep himself in the grey area he finds himself in. Can he overcome everything and finally find Happiness? Only time will tell.**

**Grey, Independent, powerful Slytherin Harry. Good Snape. Manipulative, but not evil Dumbledore. James and Lily are alive. Emotionally abused Harry. Good Draco, Good Slytherins. Ravernclaw Hermione. James, Lily, Weasley, and Dumbledore bashing!**

**HP/LL, Hr/DM, NL/DG, possible more if i can think of any!**

**Ok, this is the chapter you've all be waiting for. The Philosopher stone! Be prepared.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Philosopher Stone**

Christmas day came and it went, much to the twins' dismay. They had been having fun pranking people with Christmas jinxes. Selene and Xenophilius arrived late in the evening, much to Harry and Luna's delight and amusement. Selene was literally dragging Xenophilius to the castle at the time. Imagine a grown man of six foot something and a woman of around five foot four dragging them. It was a funny sight.

Sirius and Remus arrived the next day in early morning. Harry had been ecstatic and tackled the two. Harry wanted to spend some time with his godfathers and took them to the lake. It had been good for him. He was able to unload his stress with the two adults. Harry felt much better after he told his godfathers about what James had done. Sirius had been more pissed off than Harry had ever seen.

It felt nice to have his family with him and he felt less stressed, but these peaceful times would not last. A week before term started up again the small group of friends had decided they would go after the stone two days later. Harry agreed with this, as he didn't want his idiot twin in the way when they went after it. The other reason they had chosen this day was that the headmaster would be gone for just two hours to see Charles. No one knew of this. Harry did only because Sirius had mentioned it.

After that, those two days passed quickly and before the friends realized it, the day to go after the stone had come. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Harry grabbed his wand and his Mokeskin pouch. He tied the pouch tightly, not wanting it lost, and made sure his wand was in his sleeve, ready to be pulled out at a moments notice. He looked over his friends and saw them all looking somewhat worried.

"Ok, so we all know the plan then?" Harry asked.

"Yes. We're supposed to distract people from notice your absence." Fred replied, grinning as he and George held up some time of ball. Harry was slightly curious what it would do, but decided to ask later.

"And we come with you. We keep each other from dieing." Draco drawled, smirking.

"I don't know if I like all of you first years going off by yourself." George said, looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry guys. We'll be fine. You just make sure to keep everyone busy." Harry assured. They still didn't look convinced. "I would have you guys coming with us if I thought the challenges were going to be challenging. You'll just be bored if you go with us."

The twins sighed.

"We concede-" Fred began.

"-to your reasoning-" George continued.

"-oh great one." Fred ended.

Draco and Hermione snorted, and then glared at each other. They both opened their mouths to insult each other, but quickly shut them when Harry gave them a look that clearly said Now-is-not-the-time. They both glared once more before huffing and looking away.

"Right then. Let's go." Harry opened the door, looking left and right and then led his friends out. They parted, each with the others luck. Harry gave the twins a look and they nodded, understanding what they may need to do incase it took longer than Harry predicted. They left and the other went to the third floor. When they came to the door, Harry placed his ears to door and heard a growl.

"Ok, I'm going to start playing. Open the door, but don't go in until he falls asleep. Understand." Harry received nods. He took out the little flute that he got for Hagrid, he didn't want to risk his guitar, and began to play a soft Lullaby. Luna opened the door with an Alohomora and the three-headed dog snarled. Draco, Neville, and Hermione jumped back, eyes wide as they stared at the huge Cerberus.

Harry continued to play and the Cerberus began to rock back and forth, its eyes dropping. He fell to its stomach and gave a soft snarl before falling asleep. As he played, he looked at Draco and Neville and nodded. They nodded back and went towards the trap door. He heard Draco curse.

"The dogs paw is on the trap door." Neville whispered, looking panicked. Harry glared, and then turned to Luna. She nodded and waved her wand, using a quiet Wingardium Leviosa. The dogs paw lifted and Luna slowly dropped it back down away from the dog.

"Right, who wants to go first?" Draco asked as they all stepped inside the room. Hermione grinned and snuck up behind Draco and pushed him in. He yelped and fell into the hole. Hermione was holding her sides, stifling her laughter as best she could. Harry's lips twitched, but he couldn't stop playing so he used his Occlumency shields to put away the amusement for later.

"I hate you Granger!" Draco yelled up.

"Guess that means it's safe to jump." Hermione sighed. It almost seemed she was disappointed.

"I guess I'll go next." Luna jumped down. Harry almost had a heart attack.

'_Damn it Luna, you did that on purpose.' _He thought, glaring at the trap door.

"Harry, you should go next." Neville said.

Harry shook his head and gave them a look. Hermione and Neville frowned, but went down. Hermione first, then Neville. Harry walked to the trap door and stopped playing. The moment he did, he heard a large snarl as the dog awoke and glared Harry. He cursed as it swung a paw at him and jumped down the trap door, making sure to close it with his magic as he fell. He fell for a moment before reaching the bottom and landing on something soft.

"POTTER, MOVE!" Draco yelled. Harry frowned, before he felt something wrap around him and pull him to a sitting position and began to ensnare him.

"What the bloody hell!" Harry asked, struggling to get the plant off.

"All of you, stop moving. Don't you realize what this is?" Hermione said. Everyone stilled.

"Enlighten us Granger. Not all of us are know-it-alls like you." Draco snarled. He was a little upset at being bound.

"It's Devil Snare." Neville replied, glaring a bit at Draco. "If we struggle it will kill us faster."

"Well that's a comforting thought." Harry replied, looking put out. "Draco, don't take your frustration out on Hermione." He turned back to Neville. "How do we get out?"

Neville looked thoughtful and looked at the moving plant that was slowly surrounding them. Draco was beginning to look panicked, but was staying perfectly still. Hermione was muttering to herself. Luna was staring at Harry and Harry was just waiting for Neville to come up with something.

"We need light…or fire." Neville finally answered.

"Fire, that's it. Oh, but there's no wood…" Hermione frowned.

"Are you a witch or not Granger!" Draco snapped.

She blushed. "Oh, right." She went for her wand, but realized her hands were bound. "I can't reach my wand." She said in fright.

"Me either, damn it." Draco muttered, looking more panicked.

"Neither can I." Neville and Luna said. They both looked worried. Harry growled and began to struggle to get his wand from his sleeve. He was _not _going to let his friends die. He felt the plant wrap tighter around him and Harry's eyes took on an eerie glow that everyone noticed.

"Harry…" Luna whispered, frowning as the plant began to squeeze.

The heard a _crunch _and everyone looked worriedly at the ravenette. Harry flicked out his wand, ignoring the pain in his wrist and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"_**Incendio.**_" He growled. Fire erupted from the tip of his wand and snaked through the plant. It cried out and quickly released the children, dropping them on the ground below. Harry quickly let up the spell, not wanting to leave any evidence they'd been there, but sorely wanting to kill the thing for hurting his friends.

"Harry…" Luna ran over to Harry and looked him over. "What broke?" She asked.

"Not broken, so much as…fractured. It's my wrist by the way." He answers calmly. The others quickly came over and looked anxious. Hermione kneeled beside him and ripped her robe, wrapping it tight around Harry's wrist. He blinked and looked at Hermione in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Basic muggle first aide. My parents taught it to me. The cloth should keep it in a fairly fix position so you don't hurt it anymore." Hermione smiled at her friend, which Harry returned.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked.

"I'm fine. Come on, we only have so much time." Harry stood, his wand in hand and led the others to another door. Harry stared at it, then tapped it twice, looking for any enchantments. Finding none, he opened the door and saw a bunch of…_keys _floating around on wings.

"Are those…birds?" Hermione asked, squinting to try to get a good look.

"No…they're keys." Draco answered. "Charms for sure. I bet Flitwick did this."

"Madam Sprout was probably behind the Devils Snare." Neville muttered.

"Right then. We have to continue. The door is on the other side of this room." Luna pointed to the door on the other side. Harry nodded.

"You all stay here. I'll go. We don't know if those keys will attack us." Harry said.

"No way. I'm doing this. You're already hurt Harry." Draco replied. Harry scowled and Draco returned the look. Draco was not backing down this time and Harry could see that.

He sighed. "Ok, but be careful." He conceded this time.

Draco smirked. "Who do you think you're talking to Potter? I am not no bloody Gryffindor."

Harry chuckled, but waved him on. Draco's eyes hardened and froze over. He pulled his wand from his robes, looked at the keys, then dashed towards the door. Harry kept an eye on the keys, but they didn't seem to be going after him.

"I think it's safe." Harry whispered, then went towards Draco, the others following. They stopped at the door and everyone looked at each other. "Your go Draco." He said.

"Right. _**Alohomora**_." He said the spell, then tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. "Damn… I guess we need a key." Draco frowned, looking above them. "I guess it's one of those."

"There's a lot of those. How do we know which one is the right one?" Neville asked.

"It would have to be old, silver, and bigger than the rest." Hermione answered, also looking.

"Right. I guess we'll do this. _**Accio Silver key**_." Luna waved her wand. Instantly the key came hurtling towards them. Draco caught it and looked at Luna in shock.

"How the hell did you-" Draco began.

"Not know. Open the door!" Hermione snapped, staring at the now agitated keys.

Draco quickly put the key in and opened the door. Everyone ran into the next room and Harry slammed the door shut just as he heard a number of thumps on the door. He sighed in relief and then looked around the room. He blinked.

"Is this-"

"Wizards Chess. Yeah. A giant board of wizards' chess." Draco answered, looking like he was a kid in a candy store.

"I suppose we'll have to play our way across." Luna said dreamily.

"I'm rubbish at this game." Neville groaned.

"Don't worry Longbottom. Harry and I are pros." Draco said.

"Alright. There are free spaces for people to play. Hm…Draco, you be a knight. I'll be a Bishop. Luna…you're the Queen. Hermione play as a Castle…and Neville, you'll be the king." Harry said.

Everyone nodded and quickly too their spots. Harry stared at the board and looked at Draco. There was reason he wanted him as a knight. "White moves first. Our moves have to be coordinated and thought out. I want this game over quickly."

"The Four-Move checkmate then?" Draco asked dryly, staring at the board.

"You read my mind. So get moving of gracious Knight." Harry smirked as Draco glared, but moved to the space.

Like the name, the game was over in four moves. "Ok Luna, take the king!" Harry yelled. Luna smiled and walked right up to the king. It took off its crown and threw it at Luna's feet. Then the game pieces all moved out of the way, giving them a path to go through.

"That was quick." Hermione muttered.

"That strategy is used for quick games. It's fairly simple really." Draco answered, clapping his hands together.

"Let's go." Harry ordered, walking towards the next challenge.

"Well that challenge was obviously created by McGonagall." Hermione muttered, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes, I wonder who's next." Neville said.

"Do you smell something?" Luna asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes. I believe…we may have a troll next." Harry frowned. "I don't want you guys getting hurt. Stay here." Harry was about to go on ahead, but Draco grabbed his wrist. The one that wasn't fractured.

"We are not letting you face a _troll _of all things by yourself." Draco hissed.

"Draco, I've taken on a troll before or have you forgotten Halloween?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Draco frowned. "No, but I don't feel comfortable letting you go off by yourself. Especially since you're hurt." He answered.

Harry almost smiled. "Draco…" He said softly. He felt touched that Draco was worried about him.

"I'll go with him. The rest of you should stay here though. You're not well equipped to handle a troll. Harry and I are." Luna said, taking Harry's wrist from Draco's hand. "Don't worry, we'll be alright. Just wait here." They disappeared around the corner.

"Luna…" Harry began.

"It's fine Harry. We'll handle the troll. Together. That's what friends do after all." She said calmly.

He sighed. "Follow my lead." Harry said, tugging her towards the shadows. He made sure his steps were light and quiet. Luna followed his example and stuck to the shadow, holding tight to Harry's hands. They came to the room that held the troll and wrinkled their noses at the putrid smell. Ugh…it was disgusting.

The troll was like all trolls really. Large, stupid, ugly, and it stunk to high heaven. Harry muttered something under his breathe about 'idiots' before raising his wand and swishing it. Harry decided to do this quick and painless as possible. The club lifted above the trolls head, making it cry in rage and then fell back down, but the troll didn't fall, in fact it moved out of the way. Harry cursed when the troll picked the bloody club back up and began swinging. Unfortunately it swung at the pillar Luna and Harry were hiding behind.

Harry quickly pushed them to the ground and covered Luna with his body so she wouldn't be hurt.

"Ah!" Harry cried out as a sharp piece of the pillar stabbed in his back. He gritted his teeth and tried to move, but his body had locked up.

The troll noticed them when Harry cried out and swung his club down. Luna quickly rolled them out of the way as the club made contact with the floor, smashing it to bits. Harry cursed when he felt the rock dig deeper into his back, but stood up, pulling with him and moving her behind him.

"Harry!" Luna protested.

"_**Confringo!**_" He yelled. The troll caught fire and roared in rage. It swung its club at them and Harry thought fast. "_**Scutum Umbra*!**_" A black cloud of smoke encircled the two and they disappeared. The troll looked around for its prey. The shadows had swallowed Harry and Luna. He moved through them, his green eyes sharp and glowing. He cancelled the spell.

Luna raised her wand. "_**Vorax Tenebras*!**_" She whispered. A dark mist shot from her wand and engulfed the troll that was still on fire. It screeched before disappearing. Harry sighed in relief and then winced, going to his knees. "Harry, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, touch his back. Her eyes narrowed as she felt something sticky and wet touch her hand. She pulled her had away and saw blood.

"A rock…got lodged in my back. Could you…take it…out?" Harry asked, breathing slowly so he wouldn't upset the wound.

"Oh honestly. You seem to be getting hurt a lot today." She muttered, frowning. "This is going to hurt. _**Accio rock in Harry's back.**_" She said the spell and the rock came flying out of his back. Harry hissed, but otherwise made no noise. Luna dropped the bloody rock and looked at Harry's back.

"How is it?" He asked, shifting a bit.

"Not to bad, but I need to stop the bleeding. Hold still." Luna pointed her wand at his back. "_**Conligata Una*!**_" She whispered the healing spell. Harry gritting his teeth as his skin knitted back together and healed over. He took a deep breathe as a warm feeling spread through him and the pain left as quickly as it came. Harry sighed.

"Thanks Luna." Harry smiled at her that she returned.

"Harry…Luna…" A voice called. Both looked up and saw their friends standing there, looking worried.

"You alright Potter?" Draco asked, walking up to his friend and giving him a hand, helping him up.

"Who do you think you're talking to Malfoy?" Harry replied with a smirk. Draco chuckled.

"You're fine then. Where's the troll?" He asked, looking around.

"Luna banished it." He answered.

"Guys we need to get moving. We only have thirty minutes before the Headmaster returns." Hermione said, gaining everyone's immediate attention. They nodded and Harry quickly led them to the next task.

"The last task…I bet my fortune Quirrell was behind it. He is good with trolls from what I've read about him." Neville said, looking back at the empty and partial destroyed room.

Harry narrowed his eyes at this. He didn't trust Quirrell. His scare often throbbed when he was around the man. Not to mention the fact he tried to enter his mind a number of times. Harry didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him.

They entered the next room and the moment they did fire erupted all around them. Harry glared at the flames and knew they were trapped. He looked around and noticed there was a table with some things on them. Sighing, he led his friend forward and looked around.

"Look at this." Hermione said, holding up a piece of paper.

"Read it Hermione." Harry said.

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle-wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side

Second, different are those who stand at either end

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third as you see clearly, all are different size

Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight." Hermione finished.

"What in the world does that mean." Draco asked, looking completely confused.

"Not bad, Professor Snape. Draco, what we have here is a Logic puzzle." Harry chuckled, reading over the paper again. "This may be out toughest challenge yet."

"Harry's right. Most of the greatest wizards in the world don't use logic. You would be stuck here for ever then." Hermione said. "What do you think Harry?" She asked, turning to him.

"Well…" Harry looked over the clues and picked up the vials, looking at them one by one and careful to put them back in their places. He picked up the smallest bottle and paused, looking at it. He then looked back at the row of vials. "Those two are wine." He pointed to the two.

"Then…these two must be…poisons." Hermione said, point to the two to the left of the others. "Then this one is poison too. Then that one must be the way back. So the one you're holding allows you to go forward." She worked out, smiling at Harry.

"Yep. That's what I thought too. It looks like there's enough for all of us. I'll drink it first though, just incase." He grinned, opened the vial, and drank a drop before anyone could protest. He felt the cold creep through him, but otherwise he felt fine.

"HARRY!" Hermione and Luna yelled, glaring at the ravenette. He chuckled.

"We're good. Who's next then?" Draco took the bottle next. Then Neville, then Luna, and finally Hermione. "Let's go." Harry walked through the black and violet flames, grinning when he wasn't burned and continued on.

"How many more challenges do you think there are?" Neville asked.

"I believe only one more. Probably the headmasters as well." Luna whispered, tilting her head to the side.

Harry sighed. "I wonder what ridiculous challenge this will be. Snape's is the only one I found even remotely challenging." Harry muttered, wrinkling his nose.

"Hmm. They weren't really that challenging. I mean we got through them without any long term damage, but…" Hermione paused. "…we need to come up with a believable story as to why your wrist is fractured. Unless you want to tell Madam Pomfrey-"

"No." Harry said quickly, shuddering. "That woman…is scary as hell. I do not want to even think about what she'd do to us if we told her the truth, not to mention she'd tell Dumbledork. We'll just say…I tripped down the stairs. Believable enough."

"Right." They all agreed, also shuddering.

They came to the next and final room. In it there was nothing, but a mirror. Harry's eyes narrowed and pulled out his wand. The others followed suit, all looking around warily. They walked towards the mirror, curious why there only seemed to be a mirror in the room. When nothing jumped out at them they relaxed a bit.

"Stay here. I'll go check out the mirror." Harry began to walked forward, but someone grabbed him by the back of his robes.

"Oh no you don't Potter. We are coming with you." Draco walked ahead of him, leaving a confused and flustered Harry behind him. Harry shook himself and growled, following after the blond. The others shrugged and followed. "Ok, so there's a mirror. Why?"

"Not sure." Harry looked at the words on the mirror. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." Harry's eyes narrowed in confusion as he thought of the languages he knew and couldn't pinpoint it to any other them.

"What's that mean?" Neville asked.

"I'm not sure." Harry frowned.

"I show not your face…but your hearts desire." Luna whispered dreamily. Everyone looked at her in confusion until it clicked in Harry's mind.

"Ah, I see." Harry muttered, looking back in the mirror. He locked up at the image in the mirror.

His mirror self was smiling and waving with Luna standing beside him. Neville, Draco, Hermione, the twins, Sirius, Remus, Selene, and Xenophilius were behind them and were smiling and laughing. It was the picture of a perfect family. The mirror Harry grinned at him and then reached into his robe pocket and, to Harry's shock, pulled out the Philosopher stone. Then he put it back in his pocket and Harry felt his pocket become heavier.

"Holy shit." Harry said, gaining his friends attention. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone.

"Harry is that-" Hermione started.

"The philosopher stone. Yes, it is." Harry answered.

"How'd you get it?" Neville asked.

"The mirror…it was the final challenge, I guess. The mirror me gave put it in their robe and it suddenly appeared in my pocket. Really easy if you ask me." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Well, let's replace it with the fake stone and get out of here." Draco said.

"Right. Luna." Harry turned to his friend.

She smiled and pulled out a transfigured Philosopher stone. Harry placed the real stone in his Mokeskin pouch and then took the fake one. He frowned before looking back in the mirror. The Mirror him grinned. Harry placed the stone in his pocket. Mirror him reached into his pocket and pulled out the fake stone. Harry felt it disappear from his pocket. He nodded to the mirror him and turned away.

"Let's get out of here and don't look in the mirror. I don't like it." Harry said, his eyes flickering back to the mirror.

"Right. So can we say mission accomplished?" Draco grinned.

"Yep mate. Mission definitely accomplished." Harry laughed, slinging his arm around Draco.

* * *

The five friends were able to successfully get through all the challenges and get back to the school with plenty of time to spare. They quickly ran from the third floor, not wanting to be caught and ran into the twins, who were…completely purple with pink polka dots.

"What happened to you two?" Hermione asked, looking at the twins with worry. Unfortunately Harry and Draco broke down laughing so her question was ignored.

"Oh shut up you two little brats." The twins replied grinning. "We had to pull out all the stops. Sirius almost noticed you were missing. You owe us."

"Whatever." Harry chuckled, holding his sides and leaning against Draco to stop from falling.

"So how did-" Fred began.

"-it go? Did you get-" George continued.

"-the you-know-what." Fred finished.

"Yes, we did. And we're all alright." Harry grinned, hiding his still bandaged arm.

"Oh no you don't Harry James Potter!" Hermione growled.

"You're hurt and we will be taking you to the infirmary." Luna said, her tone serious and blunt. Her pretty silver grey eyes narrowed and hardened.

Harry sighed. _'Well, I tried.' _He thought as the two females of the group dragged him off to Madam Pomfrey. The boys all laughing at his misfortune behind him.

* * *

_**Ok, I have finished this chapter.**_

_**Now, i'm sure a few people have some questions, the biggest one probably being this:**_

_**First-**_

_**Is Harry going to face Voldemort: Yes, probably the next chapter. Charles will be there as well and kinds of drama will unfold.**_

_**Next-**_

_**The Draco being a half veela thing. I realize I said half and I am sorry to those who found this little thing to matter so much. I have changed it to be part and I hope i will not have anymore grief about it.**_

_**Third-**_

_**To those of you who have reviewed. I would like to thank you and ask you to continue reviewing. **_

_**Forth-**_

_**About Harry and Luna's wands. I always found that Harry having the brother wand to voldemort to be a huge plot defect. I mean they can't fight each other. They're useless against each other so I decided to give Harry a new wand. I made it**_**ridiculous _because I am making Harry has not only his soul but also a piece of voldemorts. Not to mention the fact that his a large magical core and is still growing. Also it has something to do with the Avada Kedavra, but that will be explained later. Harry is also a grey wizard for lack of a better word. The Phoenix feather is his good half, the basilisk fang is known for dark wizards and the Chimera scale is a neutral and powerful core. All three cores are balanced along with the wood. _**_**  
**_

**_Luna's wand will also be explained later because if I told you know you'd have knowledge of later Chapters. It's been hinted at in this story and if someone can figure it out...well...You're very smart then._**

**_Fifth-_**

**_Why did I not let the twins come?: Simple, it would have made things to easy and there would have been to many people I think I did fairly well with the scenes. Besides in the Harry potter books they didn't have any help from higher years. I thought it would be better to have the twins distract the adults._**

**_Sixth-_**

**_I just remembered this. No, Harry is not going to be a multi-animaga. If I even add that, which now that i think about I might, he will have only one form as will his friends. _**

**_Seventh-_**

**_Because I know people are going to ask this I will answer it now. No, Luna is not a dark or light witch. She, like Harry, is grey. Also she will not be the healer of the group. At least not the one the specializes in it. She can heal, but I already have plans for who will be the healer thank you._**

_**Note: I have plans to end Harry's first year by the tenth chapter with one or two chapters for Summer break and plan for each year to be ten or less chapters long. I may skip his third year all together though. Also I am going to try and add more spells and class time into this story.**_

_**Scutum Umbra- Translation- Shield of Shadows. No it is not a dark spell. It's a grey spell and I found that i liked how it sounded. Yes I made it up.**_

_**Vorax Tenebras- Translation-Devouring Darkness- Again this is a grey spell and no it does not eat the item it surrounds. It merely moves the item to the shadows for a time before releasing it. I know it's a very misleading spell, but that's what i decided for the spell to do.**_

_****__**Conligata Una- Translation-Knit together or something like that- Healing spell. Knits the skin back together and heals over.**_

_**HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! **_


	11. Year 1-Chapter 10: Meeting Nicolas & V

**Summary: This is my spin of the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is the true boy who lived, but nobody but Harry & Voldy know this. Harry must overcome many ****obstacles and must fight with a dark part of himself that is growing inside him. He will also have to face James and Lily, along with his twin brother Charles in order to fulfill his destiny and also keep himself in the grey area he finds himself in. Can he overcome everything and finally find Happiness? Only time will tell.**

**Grey, Independent, powerful Slytherin Harry. Good Snape. Manipulative, but not evil Dumbledore. James and Lily are alive. Emotionally abused Harry. Good Draco, Good Slytherins. Ravernclaw Hermione. James, Lily, Weasley, and Dumbledore bashing!**

**HP/LL, Hr/DM, NL/DG, possible more if i can think of any!**

**Sorry this took so long. It's a really long chapter though, hope that makes up for it!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Meeting Nicolas and Voldemort**

Thing were calm for the most part after they got the stone, besides Charles seeming curious what was on the third floor. Harry kept an eye on his younger brother to make sure he didn't act on a stupid idea. Harry knew it was only a matter of time though. Another problem was the Philosopher stone. They still hadn't found a way to get the philosopher stone _safely _to Nicolas. At least…not yet.

* * *

Harry found himself surrounded by his friends and staring at one of the most sought after magical artifacts in the magical world. The twins seemed to be deep in thought, their demented brains working over time. Neville was shifting, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. Luna was tilting her head side to side, staring at the stone. Hermione was reading a book on magical transportation. Draco was lying across a couch and staring the ceiling, periodically letting go of a snitch he brought and catching it. And Harry was pacing back and forth.

"So…we have the stone…but have no way to send it to Nicolas." Draco muttered, letting the snitch go and catching it again.

"Why can't we just send it by owl again…?" Neville asked.

"Because most owl mail is checked by the Ministry. If they got their hands on the philosopher stone who knows what _those _idiots will do with it. Not to mention owls can be intercepted easily." Harry spat. He was not a fan of the ministry…or the minister for that matter.

"…so how do we get the philosopher stone to Nicolas…?" Fred asked.

Harry sighed. "I don't know…"

"Why can't we take it there ourselves." Luna said suddenly. Everyone blinked and looked at her in confusion.

"Luna…how would we do that?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just hear me out. We can't send the stone by owl mail, it's to dangerous. So why not take it there ourselves. We can wrap it up in a box and leave it on their doorstep. We can even leave a letter explaining everything. They won't know who we are and the philosopher stone is back in Nicolas's hands." Luna explained.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "That could…work actually. That way we know the stone gets to Flamel…" Draco muttered, sitting up.

"Yes, that would work, but…there are a few problems. One, we don't have a way of getting it there while in school. Two…Nicolas most likely has wards on his home. And three, we have _no _idea where he lives." Harry sighed. "If we could solve those three problems we'd have a plan."

"Well, I think the first one is easy to solve." Hermione said suddenly.

"Oh, how Granger?" Draco asked snidely.

Hermione glared. "Well Malfoy, in this book here, it mentions a form of transportation called Apparition. If we can learn that we'll solve the first problem." She replied, smirking.

"Good idea Hermione, but that's sixth year learning. There's no way we could learn it and even if we did, it would be highly illegal and we wouldn't be able to get out of Hogwarts. You can't Apparate in Hogwarts." George sighed, shaking his head.

"Wait a second…" Draco said, his eyes moving to Harry who was now smiling. "You can do it, can't you? I seem to remember when the troll was let in you Apparated in Hogwarts."

"No…" Fred looked disbelieving.

"…way…" George finished.

"You can Apparate?" Neville looked hopeful.

"I can." Harry nodded.

"In Hogwarts?" Neville questioned.

"Yes." He answered.

"Well…seems we solved one problem easily enough. Can't say I'm surprised you can do it and not get caught." Fred muttered. "You'll have to teach us." The twins said together, eyes bright.

Harry smirked. "Actually, that's not a bad idea…be great for pranks-"

"We are getting off topic!" Hermione exclaimed. "We still have the other two problems."

Everyone frowned and looked down. It was true. Those two problems would be harder to solve than anything else would.

"Wait…" Harry said. "Maybe we don't need apparation. Maybe we just need a little…fire bird." Harry grinned.

"What? Harry, what are you talking about?" Draco wondered.

"What if we used a Phoenix? They can get passed any wards and can find practically anyone in the world." Harry explained.

"Nice idea, except one problem there Potter. We. Don't. Have. A. Phoenix!" Draco yelled, emphasizing each word.

"No, but the Headmaster does." Harry smirked, taking a seat in his chair.

It was quiet for a moment.

"WHAT! Potter have you lost your mind? The Headmaster's bloody bird is his _familiar_. He _owns _it! That ruddy bird world sooner take the stone back to Dumbledore than help _us_, a bunch of _kids_!" Draco exclaimed, slamming his hands onto the desk in front of Harry's chair.

Harry smiled a mischievous smile and gave Draco a look that made him freeze. He did not like the look Harry was giving him.

"Draco…let me tell you something. You can _never _own a phoenix. They come and go as they please. Dumbledore may think he owns Fawkes, may even believe he is his Familiar, but I can tell you the Phoenix is not and never will be his familiar. A phoenix can only bond with someone who is truly pure in magic and soul. Dumbledore is far from pure." Harry said.

"Then why does Fawkes hang around?" Luna asked.

"I suppose…Fawkes is merely trying to heal Dumbledore…" Harry stated. "At least that's what I gathered from their relationship the few times I've been around Dumbledore and his phoenix."

"How…could you possible…" Draco trailed off and sighed. "Never mind, I don't want to know how you could possible know that." He paused. "So…we're going to ask a…phoenix… Dumbledore's phoenix mind you, to help…" He sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the hell, it's the best shot we got."

"Glad you agree." Harry replied. "Anyone else agree with me?"

"Well…I guess." Hermione shrugged, smiling. "I trust you Harry."

"I agree. Harry usually knows what he's doing." Luna nodded.

"Usually?" Harry asked, sounding insulted.

"We like it." The twins said together, smiling.

"I trust you Harry. You've never led me wrong before." Neville replied.

"Well then, shall we begin with the letter?" Harry asked, conjuring some paper and a quill.

* * *

A few hours later and the stone was ready to be transported. Harry had packed the stone into a metal box he had transfigured and placed the note inside. He then locked it. The note was fairly simple and Harry had written it.

_**Dear Mr. Nicolas Flamel**_

_**Who we are we cannot tell you. Just know we are concerned students at Hogwarts that found your stone being guarded in out school and with poor defenses. We, the students, we able to get passed every protection there was and they were created by **_**teachers**_**. Don't worry, we have no intentions of telling anyone about this, but we feel that the Headmaster was putting everyone in danger and felt that it would be better returned to its owner. We hope it will be better protected at your home, where it belongs. **_

_**Take care and have a wonderful life,**_

_**Your secret friends.**_

"So…we're calling the Phoenix then?" Draco mumbled.

"Yep." The twins grinned, jumping up and down in sync.

"Well Harry, go ahead and call him." Luna said.

"Right, hope this works." Harry muttered. "I'm going to feel like a right idiot if it doesn't work. FAWKES!" Harry yelled.

Everything was quiet. Everyone waited for a minute, then two, three, four, five minutes passed and nothing.

"Well there you go. Our plan is-" Draco was cut off by flames appearing on Harry's desk. Draco yelped and fell backwards, away from the desk, and onto his but. Everyone looked and saw that Fawkes had indeed appeared. He sitting on Harry's desk, his head tilted. "…never mind." Draco muttered..

Harry walked up to Fawkes, who turned to look at him. Green met black and they stared off for a moment. Harry smiled and bowed in respect to the phoenix. Fawkes thrilled and chirped before bowing his head.

"Hello Fawkes. I met you a few times before. Do you remember me?" Harry asked.

"Can he understand you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, Phoenixes are intelligent creatures. He can understand." Harry smiled and turned to Fawkes. Fawkes chirped and leaned forward. Harry reached out and touched Fawkes's head and rubbed his head. Fawkes thrilled and jumped onto Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled. "Hello Fawkes. I know we don't know each other well, but I was hoping you might help us with something."

Fawkes chirped, tilting his head.

"You see, we have…an important package that needs to be sent, but we can't send it any normal way." Harry paused and Fawkes nipped at his hair. He understood. "Well…we need this package to be sent to Nicolas Flamel and the package is…the philosopher stone."

Fawkes's eyes narrowed and he chirped quickly and shortly. Everyone in the room held their breathe.

"Fawkes I know you're loyal to Dumbledore, but just listen, please. He is _endangering everyone _in this school by having it here. Can you please take it back to Nicolas? It would be _safer_ for everyone if this weren't in the school. I mean we got passed every trap there was and we're _first and third years_. These traps were created by _teachers_ with more magical power than everyone in this room. Does that sound like its being protected?" Harry asked.

Fawkes thrilled, his eyes softening.

"So will you take it back to Nicolas?" Harry asked in a pleading tone.

Fawkes paused for a moment and seemed to debate something before he nodded his head in agreement. Harry and his friends grinned.

"YES!" The twins exclaimed, giving each other high fives.

"Thank you Fawkes." Luna said, smiling at the phoenix.

"Really, thank you Fawkes!" Harry exclaimed. "All you have to do is leave it on his doorstep, knock on the door and…flame away. You think you can do that?"

Fawkes looked at Harry as if he was stupid.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry I questioned you. Here." Harry grabbed the package and held it out to Fawkes. Fawkes chirped and then flamed away, taking Harry with him.

"HARRY!" Everyone yelled, but it was to late. They were gone.

* * *

Harry blinked as his vision was returned to him and he saw he was now standing in front of a nice home. It wasn't to big, nor to small. It had a homey feeling. He looked around and saw he in the middles of nowhere. It was just land, then forest. It was very beautiful and Harry could see the sun was setting.

"Guess that means I'm in an area that is ahead of Scotland then." He muttered, then looked at the phoenix on his shoulder. "Why did you bring me here?"

Fawkes thrilled.

Harry sighed. "Fawkes this is not-"

"Who are you?" Someone asked, making Harry jump.

His head whipped around and he saw a man that looked to be in his late thirties to earlier forties. He had brown hair that was graying at the sides. A gray beard hung to his neck. His eyes were dark. If Harry didn't know better he'd say they were black. His skin was pale and he wore nice wizarding robes that were green with silver and blue on the hems of his robes.

"I…well…Are you Nicolas Flamel by any chance?" Harry asked.

Nicolas raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. He seemed curious. "I may be. Why are you here and who are you." He asked again.

Harry pursed his lips. "I'm here about the Philosopher stone." Harry answered, ignoring his question on his identity.

"Philosopher stone?" Nicolas questioned. He looked Harry up and down, then at Fawkes. "From what you're wearing and that phoenix on your shoulder, I'd say you're a student from Hogwarts. I don't know why you came here, but if you want to learn how to make the-"

"No sir. If I may interrupt I am actually here to return it to you." Harry interrupted.

Nicolas seemed to freeze and turned his dark eyes to Harry. "What do you mean return it to me?"

"You see sir. I have it, in this box." Harry said, walking towards the man and handing it to him. Nicolas took it gently, seeming to be in shock, and opened it. His breathe hitched and his eyes moved to Harry, then back at the stone that laid innocently in the box.

"How did you get this, son?" Nicolas asked.

Harry frowned. "It's a long story sir. To be honest I was just going to have Fawkes drop it off. That note was supposed to be the only contact you had from me but…"

Nicolas chuckled. "Fawkes had other ideas. So much like him." He paused and then sighed. "Why don't you come in and explain. My wife is making tea and I know she'd love an excuse to make some cookies."

"Um…well…my frie-…er…wouldn't someone notice if I was missing from school for to long?" Harry just wanted to get out of there. He had never thought he'd actually meet Nicolas. It was kind of intimidating. This man was well known and very powerful.

"Don't worry. You'll be back before midnight. That I can assure. If your friends keep quiet about your disappearance that is." He grinned.

Harry sighed. "Very well sir." He bowed and followed after the man. He didn't see the smile on Nicolas's face as he pieced together a few things about him.

'_That child is from a pureblood family…or at least has a pureblood parent.' _He paused and looked back at his greatest creation. _'I'm shocked the child would willing part with something like this. You would think he'd want to keep it…but…' _Nicolas looked at Harry as he motioned for him to sit down in the living room and called for Perenelle. _'His eyes…they are very curious. They show many things and yet nothing…I wonder…'_

Harry locked up when he felt someone enter his mind and on instinct threw them out and frowned. He looked at Nicolas and saw the man looking perplexed and awed.

"Sir, please don't enter my mind. I don't like people in it." Harry said.

"Nicolas what did you call me for. I was-oh…hello. Who are you?" Perenelle asked as she came into the room.

Perenelle Flamel was the perfect example of a housewife. She had brunt orange colored hair, otherwise known as a red hair, and soft brown eyes. She wore beautiful violet robes. She had a motherly feel that Harry wasn't really used to. She had laugh lines and seemed to be in her late thirties. A bowl was in her hand and obviously she had been cooking something.

"Hello Madam." Harry bowed his head. "I'm a…concerned student from Hogwarts. You see I found out the philosopher stone was being housed in Hogwarts and, well, you see I was able to get it. I have returned it to your husband. I felt it would be safer in you hands than in a school full of children."

Perenelle dropped the bowl she was holding and just stood there, here eyes wide. Nicolas looked to be calm but Harry couldn't help but shiver when he saw the look in his eyes. He was enraged.

"Perenelle come sit down." Nicolas said calmly. "Son, why don't you explain the whole story. I'm interested to know."

Harry nodded and explained everything about the challenges he and his friends faced. He was careful not to say anyone's name. He explained his theory and why Dumbledore did what he did. To say the least Nicolas looked enraged by the time he had finished and Perenelle seemed horrified.

"Albus…placed the philosopher stone in a school full of children…with weak security to guard it?" Nicolas took a breathe.

"My god…he endangered every child…oh god…" Perenelle placed her face in her hands and shook horrible. Nicolas placed the box on the table in the center of the room and went over to his wife. He brought her into his arms and ran a hand through her hair. Harry looked away, feeling as if he was intruding.

"It's alright Perenelle." Nicolas whispered.

"But…but…Albus…he said…and all the children…it's all our fault…" Perenelle sniffled.

"Excuse me ma'am." Harry said, still not looking at them. "It's…not your fault at all and besides, the dangers gone now that the stone is back in your hands…so…"

Perenelle smiled and pulled out of Nicolas embrace. She walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at her.

"Thank you child. I just feel horrible that you and your friends had to be placed in danger because of the stone." Perenelle said, patting his head.

Harry blushed. "…er…it wasn't anything special ma'am, we-"

"Call me Perenelle, dear." Perenelle smiled. "I think I'll go make some cookies. You two continue talking."

"Eh…wait!" Harry tried to stop her but she was already gone.

Nicolas chuckled. "Let her go son. When she's upset she vents her frustration in cooking."

Harry looked at Nicolas. "Ah."

"Now then, why don't we continue this discussion." Nicolas suddenly looked serious.

"Might as well." Harry shrugged.

* * *

It was late into the night when Harry was able to leave. He had a long discussion with the two and it was decided that they would not tell Dumbledore the Flamel's had their stone back, but when the school year ended Nicolas was going to have a serious discussion with Dumbledore.

"I really need to go now. My friends are probably really worried." Harry said, standing and placing the teacup on the table.

Nicolas and Perenelle smiled. "Of course, we understand."

"Before you go though, son, I'm curious about two things." Nicolas said. "This first thing I want to ask is…what do you think of the philosopher stone?"

"The philosopher stone sir?" Harry paused. "To be completely honest sir…it terrifies me and…I also loathe it's very existence." He said.

Nicolas paused, looked at his wife, then back at Harry. "Why?" He almost sounded happy.

"I suppose, it's what it does that terrifies me. Giving a person immortality or at least the closest thing to it. I loathe it for the very same reason. No human should ever have immortality. The human psyche is just not built to handle being alive for hundreds and hundreds of years. To be honest I'm surprised your wife and you are still sane." Harry explained.

Nicolas smiled. "I like you son." He stated.

"What was the second?" Harry asked as Fawkes landed on his shoulder.

"What's your name? You never told us." Perenelle said.

Harry paused and looked at them. He really didn't want to tell them his name. If he did he didn't know what kind of trouble he'd get into, but that wasn't as bad as what might happen to his friends.

"I…" He sighed, then smiled. _'They'll figure it out sooner or later.' _Harry thought. "My name is Harry Potter." He said just as Fawkes flashed away, leaving behind a shocked couple.

"Potter…that child…" Nicolas muttered. "Who would have thought."

Perenelle smiled. "I think we should have Harry over sometime, with his friends. What do you say?"

"I'd like that. That boy…he's definitely interesting." Nicolas smiled. _'I want to know more about him…so interesting…'_

* * *

Harry found himself back in the special classroom in Hogwarts. His friends scrambled up and asked him if he was alright and what happened. Harry smiled and told them, calming them down and then working them up again. After a while they calmed and Harry said that everything would be fine. Fawkes flashed away afterwards and returned to Dumbledore, who did not question where the phoenix had been all day.

Everything was calm after that. At least until his brother finally made his move and unfortunately Harry would have to save him.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the Library by himself one May day. His friends were either busy or had been dragged off to do something else. School was ending in just a few short weeks and teachers were scrambling to fit in as much as they could. Harry was finishing up his potions essay when he heard Charles voice.

"…the philosopher stone. Snape is going after it tonight. Dumbledore is gone, it's the perfect time." Harry's head almost snapped up at this. His fingers twitched and his quill broke in half.

"So what are we going to do?" Ronald asked. Harry stood slowly as their voices began to fade.

"We're going after the stone, of course." Harry could hear the smile in Charles voice. "If we're lucky we'll get Snivellus fired and never have to deal with the greasy git again."

Harry's eyes narrowed at that. _'Just shows how well James raised him. Charles really is a copy of James, only with Lily's hair.' _Harry thought. He packed up his books into his Mokeskin and then followed after his brother. He thought about getting the others, but decided against it. He did not want them to go through those challenges again. Even if they were relatively easy.

Harry tailed his brother through the Shadows. He watched as Charles, Ron, and Seamus tried and failed to keep tabs on the person they thought were responsible and the third floor. It made him laugh to know his brother couldn't even do something sneaky.

It wasn't long before it was nighttime. Harry's eyes glowed eerily in the dark, as if they belonged to the shadows themselves. He watched as the left the Gryffindor tower, sneaking down to the third floor, rather loudly in Harry's opinion. He was kind of surprised no one had stopped them.

'_Apart of Dumbledore's plan…or are they just that lucky?' _Harry wondered as they opened the door. He narrowed his eyes when he didn't hear any growling or screaming. He walked closer, staying in the shadows and heard a melody. He looked in and saw a self-playing harp. Harry cursed, frowning.

The three boys looked at each other, then at the trap door. Harry wondered which one was brave enough to go first. It seemed none of them were for Ron pushed Seamus down the hole, much to Harry's amusement. Harry thought he heard something, then Charles pushed Ron. The harp stopped playing, but Charles didn't seem to notice.

Harry sighed when Fluffy woke up and snarled at Charles. Charles screamed and fell backwards into the trap door. Fluffy seemed infuriated. Harry needed to follow them, but to so that he needed Fluffy distracted. He pulled out his wand and pointed at the harp and had it start playing again. Fluffy's ears twitched but he seemed to calm, then fell to his stomach and closed his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes and felt that this Challenge was probably the easiest. He shook his head and quickly followed after his brother. He really wish he didn't have to though.

* * *

Harry was surprised his brother had gotten through all the challenges. Though in his opinion Harry thought Ron's _heroic _sacrifice in the chess game was completely a farce. He obviously didn't know chess that well. Harry could see four other moves that he could have done to win.

So in the end Ron was left behind by Charles and Seamus. Harry followed after them, though he was worried for the Weasel. After all, he was friends with his older brothers. Even if he was a git and Harry didn't like him.

The troll had already been dead, making Harry even more suspicious. He knew for a fact that the troll was very much alive the last time he saw it. He had the scar to prove it.

The logic puzzle seemed to really stump the two, but Harry was surprised when Charles actually figured it out. It was one of those times Charles true intelligence came out instead of his normal idiocy.

"There's only enough for one." Charles said, frowning. "I'll go. You go back to Ron and take him back up. Get help and hurry."

Harry rolled his eyes as Seamus quickly chugged down the potion that allowed him to go back and ran to get Ron. Harry watched as his brother took the go forward potion and disappeared through the flames. Harry quickly looked at all the bottles and found the go forward potion. It had refilled. Harry smirked and took it, following after Charles.

When he was only a few steps from the room he paused and felt his scar heat up in pain. Frowning at the feeling he looked around. His scar had never done this. Feeling he would need to stay out of sight he pulled out his cloak and threw it over him before going on. The pain only got worse, but Harry ignored it.

"-thought it was Snape. Yes, he was very useful throwing you off my trail." Harry heard a familiar voice. A voice he had only ever heard stutter. "Of course, it wasn't you I was trying to throw off."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he entered the room with the mirror and saw Charles and Quirrell facing off against each other. Quirrell had obviously tied Charles up with a spell and Charles seemed to be trying to get free.

"You let the troll in?" Charles growled, just realizing it.

"Of course. I have a gift with trolls—"

'_Who the hell would _want _a special ability with trolls.' _Harry thought, wrinkling his nose.

"—you must have seen what I did in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off—and not only did my troll fail to beat you or your brother to death, that three headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly." Quirrell seemed almost put out.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone." Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."

"Tch. You think you've gotten away with it. Dumbledore's probably already on his way back and coming here right now." Charles replied, glaring.

'_Charles…you idiot.'_ Harry thought, face palming.

Quirrell chuckled darkly. "Either way, by the time he even gets here you'll be dead and I'll have the stone for my master."

"Master?" Charles asked.

"Oh yes. You don't know. That's no surprise really. Even Snape didn't realize it. Trying to scare me, but how can you scare someone with Lord Voldemort on their side." Quirrell laughed.

Charles gasped and paled at this, while Harry frowned and shook his head. His suspicions had been right. He looked at his brother and would have felt bad, but…well he could be a bit vindictive when he wanted to.

"I WON'T LET YOU-" Charles began.

"Be SILENT!" Quirrell growled, his eyes narrowing. Charles was instantly became quiet. No doubt a Silencio spell had been placed as Charles seemed to still be yelling. "I think…I should just get ride of you now. It would clean up some mess and my master might finally be able to face his _true_-"

"_**Stupefy!**_" Harry yelled, revealing himself and knocking his brother out cold.

"…enemy. Well, well, well, it would seem I did get the Potter my master wanted after all. Hello Harry Potter." Quirrell almost smiled at this.

"Hello Quirrell. You know, I was wondering when you would make your move. I never thought it would take you this long though. I figured out how to get past these tests months ago." Harry replied, his body coiled and ready to spring at a moments notice.

Quirrell narrowed his eyes. "_**Incarcerous!**_" He yelled. Ropes came flying at Harry, who dodged and rolled to his feet.

"_**Incendio!**_" Harry replied to his spell, incinerating the ropes.

"You're much better than you brother." Quirrell smirked.

"I am nothing like Charles. I am not naïve nor weak. I do not make theories until I have all the facts. I am nothing like that idiot." Harry stated calmly, looking at his brother who was out cold. "He is a child. I am far from that."

Quirrell glared at Harry, but decided to turn his eyes back to the mirror. "Tell me how the mirror works Potter."

"Figure it out yourself." Harry replied, smirking.

"_**Use the boy…Use the boy…**_" Something hissed. Harry narrowed his eyes at this as Quirrell turn to him and frowned.

"Potter, get over here." Quirrell ordered, walking over to him and grabbing his wrist in a painful grip. Harry frowned, but was curious. He wanted Quirrell to reveal Voldemort to him before he disposed of the idiot. So he allowed Quirrell to drag him over to the mirror and stand in front of it.

Again he saw himself and all his friends and family standing around him. Everyone was happy and smiling, Harry's true desire. He saw his mirror self wave at him and then pulled out the fake stone. The mirror Harry stared at it for a minute before grinning, his eyes shinning with malice and mischief. His mirror self looked at him and then stuffed it in his pocket. Harry felt the fake stone way down his pocket.

"What do you see Potter?" Quirrell hissed.

"…None of your business you weak fool." Harry replied, jerking out of Quirrell's hold. Quirrell snarled at Harry and pointed his wand at Harry, which Harry returned.

"_**Stop…let me…talk to him…face to face…**_" The voice hissed. Harry narrowed his eyes and gripped his wand tighter.

"Master you are not strong enough!" Quirrell protested, but winced as if he had been slapped.

"_**Do not question…me Quirrell. I have enough strength…for this…**_" The voice said.

Harry watched as Quirrell un-warped his turban and turned around. As the turban fell it revealed a sickening sight to Harry. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the ugliest face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"_**Harry…Potter…**_" _IT _said.

"Hello Voldy." Harry replied. Voldemort frowned.

"_**See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?**_"

Harry snorted. "Not likely." He replied.

Voldemort hissed. "_**Do not be a fool. It is better to join me…or I will kill you…**_"

"Like you _tried _to kill me all those years ago, when I was just a _baby_?" Harry laughed. "Please, I beat you once, I think I'll try for a second. _**Gravis Sectis***_!" Harry yelled, sending the cutting curse to Quirrell.

Quirrell dodged and Voldemort snarled in rage. "**SEIZE HIM! SEIZE HIM!**" Voldemort yelled. Quirrell, desperate to serve his master, ran towards Harry and tackled him.

Harry didn't expect this and was shocked when he was tackled. Harry growled in annoyance as he felt his wand get knocked out of his hand. Harry decided to resort to the only thing he could think of. He punched Quirrell right in the nose and broke it. Quirrell howled in pain, but instead of getting off Harry he wrapped his hands around Harry's throat and started to squeeze.

Harry glared at Quirrell and heard Voldemort hissing, ordering Quirrell to kill him. Harry's vision began to blur.

'_No choice then…' _Harry thought. He ignored the fact he was slowly passing out and focused more closely on his magical core. He pulled the strings of his core and gently coaxed it out and asking it to save him. He just needed to throw Quirrell off, but that wasn't what his magic did. Harry's magic had its own ideas. A golden aura appeared around Harry and Quirrell screamed in agony.

"What is this?" Quirrell asked as his hands disintegrated. Harry slowly sat up and stood, his green eyes shinning with an unknown power.

"_This is judgment…_" Harry said in an eerily calm and emotionless voice.

He moved then and touched Quirrell, who screamed again as his face began to disintegrate. Harry could hear Voldemort screaming for Quirrell to kill him, but Quirrell couldn't touch Harry. Harry didn't really understand what was going on. He was following his instincts and magic. Harry watched as Quirrell's face turned to ash before his eyes. He pulled his hands away and backed up. Quirrell fell to the ground twitching as he died and Voldemort was screaming horribly. Harry could see he was ripping himself from Quirrell and could only feel pity for the man.

Voldemort's soul split from Quirrell's body and Quirrell died. Voldemort hissed and turned his eyes on the still glowing Harry. He screamed and went towards Harry, but his spirit could not reach Harry to possess him.

"_You will never be able to possess me Voldemort…I will not let you…_" Harry whispered, turning from the spirit and going to his brother.

Voldemort sneered, but could see he could do nothing here. It was time to leave he still had the chance. He quickly headed to the walls of Hogwarts, but not without leaving a parting word.

"_**We will meet again…**_**Harry Potter!**" Voldemort spat his name and left.

"_Foolish…_" Harry replied to the quiet room.

He twitched when he heard the sounds of running footfalls. Harry pulled the fake stone from his pocket and placed it near Charles. He called his wand to him and undid the rope spell and placed a few cuts and bruises on him. He then modified Charles memories to believe he had done the things Harry had, only slightly different. Harry then laid down and closed his eyes, pulling his magic back into his core. He quickly lost consciousness after that.

* * *

Harry heard voices, they were faint, but he could hear them. He knew he was slowly coming back to the living world and searched his mirror for what happened. He remembered going after his brother and friends as they were going after the stone. He could already imagine what the girls would do to him when they found out. He knew he face Quirrell and Voldemort…he remembered he was about to die…then…it was blurry but he could remember making Quirrell disintegrate. Ah, yes now he remembered. He had called on his magic…and it had protected him from Quirrell.

"…-baby. I'm so glad you're safe." Harry knew that voice. It was Lily's voice.

"I'm so proud of you son." This time it was James.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the infirmary of Hogwarts. Great. This was the last place he wanted to be. Madam Pomfrey scared the life out of him and was notorious for not letting her patients go.

"Thanks dad." Harry twitched at Charles voice. "I just can't believe You-Know-Who got into the school…or that _Quirrell_,of all people, was behind it." Harry twitched again. That arrogant tone… really pissed him off. "I also can't believe the Philosopher stone was destroyed."

'_What? Is that what the Headmaster told him…idiot.' _Harry smirked as he recalled a few weeks back.

"I'm just glad you're safe Charles. I don't know what we would have done if we lost you sweetheart." Lily sweetly said.

Harry frowned. _'Of course. I'm not important enough…as always.'_ Harry sighed and stood, feeling fine, he pulled the curtain aside and saw his parents and Charles on the other side. They turned their eyes to Harry and he frowned. Lily had a look of worry, James seemed to be disappointed, and Charles seemed smug.

"Harry…what are you doing up?" Lily asked, moving towards him. Harry backed away from her and blanked his emotion. "Harry-"

"What were you doing!" James asked, standing and glaring at Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He replied.

James frowned. "Why did you follow your brother down to that chamber. You could have been killed or worse. Not to mention the fact Charles had to protect you and got hurt. You should have never-"

"Prongs shut up." Someone said, gain the Potter families attention. It was Sirius, standing in regal black robes. Harry instantly brightened up.

"Padfoot!" Harry smiled and ran over to Sirius, hugging him. Sirius chuckled and hugged Harry back.

"Hey pup. How are you feeling. Are you alright?" Sirius asked, ruffling his hair.

"I'm fine, a few scratches, but I'll heal." Harry replied, happy that at least one adult in his life cared for him.

"That's good." Sirius said, nodding. "Charles what about you?" Sirius asked, turning to the red head twin.

"I'm fine." Charles seemed put out that Sirius didn't instantly come to him.

"Sirius, you old dog, where are you!" Harry perked up at that voice, his eyes shining brightly.

"Selene!" Harry cried happily. The blonde woman rounded the corner and was startled when a body collided with hers. Looking down she saw the boy she had been worrying about for the past four days.

"Harry!" Selene exclaimed, hugging the boy tightly. "Oh, you sweet child. I'm so glad you're alright. When Luna told me what happened I was so worried." She pulled away and looked stern. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Harry James Potter."

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied.

Lily, who was sitting next to Charles again, watched all this with curious eyes. When she went to as Harry if he was alright he had looked at her as if she were a stranger and backed away from her. Yet, Selene Lovegood seemed to have to problem getting close to her son. She frowned as Harry and Selene talked, Sirius joining them. Now that she thought about it Harry had never come to her for anything. She had thought he was just being shy, but…was it possible her son didn't…want her comfort? His own mothers? Lily looked away and felt her chest tighten.

"Mr. Potter, what _are _you doing out of bed." Madam Pomfrey asked, coming into the room.

Harry laughed nervously. "Just…greeting my family." Harry replied. Lily jerked at this. He hadn't greeted her like that. Or James or Charles. What did that mean?

"I don't care-"

"Madam, please forgive my godson. I'm afraid it's my fault this time." Sirius said, bowing to Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey huffed. "Very well. Get backed to bed Mr. Potter." She pushed him back to his bed. Harry sighed, but did not argue. "Now stay here, I'll be back in a moment."

"Padfoot, where's Moony?" Charles asked. Harry laughed once. Charles turned and glared at his twin. "What?" He demanded.

"Before all this happened it was only three days before the full moon. If Moony isn't here then that means we've been unconscious for more than three days and the full moon has already happened. He's probably resting." Harry explained, turning away from the little brat.

"Oh shut up." Charles snapped, glaring at Harry who returned the glare with one of his own. Lily looked at this with worry. What in the world was going on with her sons?

"Harry don't antagonize your brother." James scolded. Charles smirked while Harry blanked out and turned from the three. Selene and Sirius frowned at this, but decided to change the subject.

"Harry, honey." Selene said, sitting on his bed and running a hand through his hair. "Your friends were really worried about you. Luna especially." She smiled.

"Yeah pup. Little Luna looked ready to cry. Now what have I told you about that?" Sirius smirked, but tried to look stern.

"Not to make girls cry. To be the perfect gentlemen." Harry listed. "I'm sorry." He sighed.

"You should be telling your friends that. They're waiting to see you, ya know." Sirius smiled.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Sirius replied, leaning down and whispering something in his ear. Harry blinked once, then twice, then smiled.

"You're the best." Harry replied, jumping from the bed and running out of the infirmary.

"Harry-!" Lily began.

"Lily calm down. Harry's fine. Besides he should be able to see his friends. Charles got to see his earlier." Sirius replied, shaking his head at the women.

Lily frowned, but nodded and turned back to her other son who was whining about having to stay in the hospital wing when Harry got to leave. Lily sighed. She was having a long day.

* * *

The end of the year came fast after the incident with Voldemort. Charles was being praised for something he didn't do and, unsurprisingly, Charles was gloating and over exaggerating what happened. Harry had a few people ask him, but he turned them to Charles. The worse thing about this was Charles had been even more unbearable and was targeting the Slytherins more than ever.

"I hate your brother!" Draco yelled as he threw open the door to the dorm. Harry looked up from packing and raised an eyebrow.

"What did he do this time?" Harry asked, looking Harry over. His eyes stopped on his hair.

"Look. At. My. Hair!" Draco said each word slowly and angrily. Harry sighed.

"Charles turned your hair pink." He stated rather bluntly, standing up and pulled out his wand. "Stay still." He waved his wand and then tapped Draco's hair three times. There was a pop noise and Draco's hair was his trademark platinum blond again.

"Thanks." Draco muttered, sitting on his bed. "Can't believe it's over. Our first year."

"Yeah. Feels like we just started." Harry replied, twirling his wand.

"It sure wasn't boring though." Both boys' heads snapped to Luna who was standing in the doorways, smiling. "I can already tell, we'll never have a boring moment here with Harry around."

Draco laughed. "True, he seems to draw danger to him." He smirked when Harry mock glared at him.

"I resent that." Harry replied in a condescending tone.

"Oh Harry." Luna shook her head.

"Hey, shouldn't we be getting down to the Great Hall. The end of the year feast is soon isn't it?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it is." Luna frowned. "I feel, though, that we will lose the house cup this year."

"WHAT!" Draco yelled. "No way. We have everyone else beat. How would anyone beat a four hundred and seventy two point score."

"I'm just telling you how I feel." Luna replied dreamily. "Maybe the Nargles have gotten to me." She muttered the last part.

"Alright Luna, whatever you say." Draco sighed. "Harry what do you think? Want to make a bet." He smiled at this.

"I think we should be heading to the feast as I want to see the rest of our friends before it starts and I am not making a bet against Luna. She's usually right." Harry replied, shrinking his trunk and throwing it into his ever-trusty Mokeskin pouch.

"You always take her side." Draco whined.

"That's because she's usually right." Harry replied calmly. Luna smiled. "May I escort the lady?"

"Hehe, thank you Harry." She giggled, grabbing Harry's hand.

"Oh for the love of…" Draco rolled his eyes but followed after his friends.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, running over and hugging him. Harry blinked, then blinked again.

"What's with the sudden enthusiasm to see me. Last time you were ignoring me." Harry replied, returning the hug hesitantly.

Ever since he had gone off on his own after Charles and Voldemort Hermione had been very angry with him. She'd been giving him the cold shoulder and it made Harry feel guilty.

"I know and…I'm sorry. I was just…it…Luna talked to me." She finally said. "I realized how mean I was being and I was so worried about you and…well…it's almost time to go home and I won't see you all summer because I'm going to Romania and-" Hermione had tears in her eyes.

Harry smiled. "Well, at least I know you care about me. Strange way of showing it, but I'm glad you're my friend Hermione." Harry replied, chuckling as he pulled away. "And don't worry, I'll write you or we can just talk through our mirrors. Luna and Draco too. Right guys?"

"Of course. Hermione we are my friends. That will not change, ever." Luna smiled.

"Right, sure. Whatever Granger." Draco replied, looking away. Hermione smiled a watery smile.

"Oh, thank you guys." She hugged Luna and then, to Luna and Harry's shock, hugged Draco tightly and kissed his cheek. Draco blushed bright red as Hermione turned away and back to Harry. "I'm going to go find Terry. Oh and good luck on the house cup." She ran off.

Harry smirked and looked at his still blushing friend. "Got a new girlfriend there Draco?" Harry teased.

"S-shut up, you prat." Draco replied.

"Harry-" One voice said

"-Draco-" Another, identical voice said

"-And Lovely Luna-" The first. Harry smiled and turned to see who was talking, though he already knew.

"-We are so happy-" George.

"-You could join us-" Fred.

"-so early." Both twins finished, grinning mischievously.

"What have you two terrors done now?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why Harry-" George sniffed.

"-We're hurt,-" Fred sighed.

"-What makes you think-" George looked down.

"-we've done something?" Fred followed.

"Well, it could be because of those smiles you're trying to hide." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Or it could be you are always up to something." Luna smiled.

The twins looked at one another and sighed. "So little faith. We are hurt." They said, sniffing and appeared to be crying.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Should we stay away from the food?" He asked.

The twins grinned. "Actually…we haven't done anything…" Fred began.

"…yet." George grinned.

"We were hoping to borrow you, Messer Potter." One twin grabbed one arm.

"Yes, we could use your genius little brain." The other grabbed his other arm. Harry sighed.

"I'll meet you at the table." He said as they dragged him off.

Luna sighed and shook her head. Harry was just too mischievous sometimes. Though she could understand. Harry didn't have a very good childhood. In fact, he wasn't a child anymore. He was scarred badly. Not only from the night Voldemort attacked him and his family, but also from the aftermath of that attack. Luna knew he had long ago given up on his mother, father, and brother. He no longer wanted their approval and cared not for what they said. He laughed off any howlers or notes about how disappointed they were in him and wasn't even fazed. She sometimes hated the Potter's for what they did to Harry. Virtually throwing him to the side because he wasn't the boy-who-lived…though…Luna had always had her doubts. Charles was strong, she knew that, but Harry was by far stronger. He was calm, collected and cunning. Charles was restless, brash, and prideful. They were polar opposites.

"Luna, Draco?" Luna looked up from her thoughts and saw Neville. "Hey guys…er…where's Harry?"

"He went off with the twin terrors." Draco said, making Neville laugh.

"Enough said there. Guess we need to be extra careful." He replied, smiling.

"Yes, we don't want to be turning into Moon Frogs or Gulping Plimpy's." Luna smiled.

Both boys blinked and then sighed. Only Luna. "Right Luna. Wouldn't want that. Anyways Longbottom, what are you doing this summer?"

"Oh…well, nothing to big. I think I'll mostly work on my plants, maybe visit Harry and Luna…er… I would visit you but-" Neville began.

"Don't worry about it. I know how my father is." Draco said darkly, frowning. "Maybe I'll sneak out and visit you all or something. Maybe I'll be able to convince him to let me stay with one of you for the summer…as long as I don't tell him who I'm staying with."

"Yeah…um…I think I'm also visiting the twins sometime over the summer. I'm just sad we won't see Hermione all summer." Neville sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Longbottom, I'm sure Granger will find a way to nag us about homework no matter where she goes. After all she has quills and parchment. Not to mention the mirrors." That got the three laughing at Draco's little joke. It wasn't mean or malicious in anyway. It was just how Draco was. If Hermione had been around she would have probably glared but smiled nonetheless.

"Right, that sounds like Hermione." Neville chuckled. "Anyway you two will write me even if we do see each other right?"

"Of course Neville." Luna smiled.

Neville was still working on his confidence. Neville never did have much, but with his friends he was getting there. Though he was still worried about his spell work. After all his wand was his fathers, who, along with his mother, had a permanent stay in St. Mungo's.

"Yeah, I will. If I don't Harry _will _kill." Draco sighed.

"We should get to our tables. The feast is about to begin." Luna said.

"Right, see you Neville." Draco waved as he Luna went to the Slytherin table.

"…bye guys." Harry said as he walked over to Luna and Draco and sat down between the two. Harry was grinning and his eyes were bright. Luna and Draco looked at each other, before deciding they didn't want to know.

The chatter quieted when the Headmaster appeared and stood in front of his podium.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points. In third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two. In second, Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six. And Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

The Slytherins cheered loudly, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw clapped politely, and Gryffindor glared.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The cheering stopped. Harry looked around and noticed the others looked confused. Harry then looked at his friends and both were frowning.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...First—to Mr. Ronald Weasley...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Harry looked at Ron and saw he was red. Almost looked like he had a bad sunburn.

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second—to Mr. Seamus Finnigan... for bravely following his friends and protecting them under extreme danger, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Seamus blushed hotly and covered his face as everyone looked at him, cheering. Harry scoffed and shook his head in disgust. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves—they were a hundred points up.

"Third—to Mr. Charles Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet, "for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house seventy points."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Gryffindor had taken the house cup.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place.

Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape was disgusted with this as much as he was. Harry nodded his head to Snape and then turned away, feeling like he and his house had been completely cheated.

His eyes caught Charles and saw him grinning at him. Harry glared at his brother and felt like hexing him. His hand twitched towards his wand and was seriously contemplating it, but Luna stopped him, shaking her head.

"Harry…I take back what I said earlier about your brother. I don't hate him," Draco began, making Luna and Harry look at him as if he was crazy. Draco grinned. "I loathe the little bastard and I swear I will get him back for what he's done."

Harry smirked. "Don't worry, I already have that taken care of…still…If you need help with _your_ revenge, call me." He said, pulling out his mirror.

"Right…" Draco chuckled. "Should I be worried about my food being spiked?"

"I'm a Slytherin, what do you think?" Harry replied.

"Oh boys." Luna sighed, then turned to Daphne and began talking with her. School was finally over at least. To bad…this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Please review this chapter. I like reviews. They feed my muse.**

**First-**

**About a week and a half ago I got a very bad flame from someone. No, it wasn't even a flame. It was down right bullying and they didn't even have the guts to leave their actually pen name. The dubbed their pen name they gave me 'The worst story ever read'. The things this person said deeply hurt me and this is why I haven't updated. I have one thing to say to you person. You are a coward and a bully. I don't like bullies. And another thing. What is the name of this site? Do you not know how to read. This site is called _fan_fiction meaning Fans write fictional stories about a book or manga or movie or whatever. They do not _need _to follow the story line. This is my story and I can write how I want. If Harry is a strong awesome genius that's up to me. You have no right to criticize my work like that and if I ever find out who you are _I _ will flame you. It's not right what you did.**

**Second-**

**I know this story is not perfect, but nothing is perfect. I like how the story is. I will admit that some of this is more of a rough draft. I'm still working everything out for myself. If people have a problem with it, I will tell you again because obviously some people don't understand English, don't read it and don't flame me. I can take someone giving me ideas and telling me a few things I may need to tweak or things I shouldn't do, but I do not like being insulted.  
**

**Third-**

**Now onto the story itself. I was having trouble incorporating the philosopher stone into this. I finally said to heck with it and decided to allow Harry and Nicolas to meet. I used Fawkes because...well...in my opinion Fawkes rules. I love that phoenix and have been trying to find a way to get him into the story.**

**Forth-**

**Voldemort vs. Harry thing. I threw around a number of ideas on how things would go down, before deciding on this. I figured it incorporate in something that will only come up in much later chapters. You are getting a feel for what is to come people!**

**Fifth-**

**I just want to thank everyone that's reviewed and been kind to me. Thank you for reading people.**

**Sixth-**

**Summer rules! I recommend going to the beach.**

**Seventh-**

**First year is finally finished. Onto the summer and their shall be a little surprise in the works. In the beginning I wasn't going to do this, but now I've decided it may make things interesting. Mwahahaha.**

**Gravis Sectis-Awesome cutting curse. Believe me you will see more of this and many more spells.**

**Well, thanks everyone. Goodnight...or morning depending on where you live.**


	12. Summer 1-Chapter 11: Summer Time Surp

**Summary: This is my spin of the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is the true boy who lived, but nobody but Harry & Voldy know this. Harry must overcome many ****obstacles and must fight with a dark part of himself that is growing inside him. He will also have to face James and Lily, along with his twin brother Charles in order to fulfill his destiny and also keep himself in the grey area he finds himself in. Can he overcome everything and finally find Happiness? Only time will tell.**

**Grey, Independent, powerful Slytherin Harry. Good Snape. Manipulative, but not evil Dumbledore. James and Lily are alive. Emotionally abused Harry. Good Draco, Good Slytherins. Ravernclaw Hermione. James, Lily, Weasley, and Dumbledore bashing!**

**HP/LL, Hr/DM, NL/DG, possible more if i can think of any!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I had bad writters block. Hope you all like this Chapter. It's riddled with surprises and Andrew comes back!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Summer Time Surprises**

_**Dear Luna, **_

_**The past summer month is relatively boring without you and the others. Lily and James still only pay attention to Charles and ignore me. Nothing really new. However, Lily has been acting strange lately. She actually came up to the Library the other day and gave me a snack. I was so shocked I almost dropped my book. I wonder if I should take her to St. Mungo's to get her checked. **_

_**James has been almost unbearable. He's still peeved I was placed into Slytherin. I'm so tempted to tell him to screw off. It doesn't matter what house you're in, I'm 12. It's not as if I'm going to turn evil merely because I'm in the snake den. It just means I'm more cunning than I am reckless. Honestly.**_

_**Charles has also been unbearable. I had to throw him out of my room a number of times. His ego has only gotten bigger and I'm so tempted to just kick his arse and be done with it.**_

_**In other news, I've been studying in the Potter Library some new spells. Grandfather Andrew has been a great help. That man was an amazing dueler in his time of life. Pointed out all kinds of books with spells that have long since died out. There's this one that can actually cleave someone in half. I asked Grandfather and he said people had long forgotten the spell and it wasn't on the **_**stupid list **_**as Grandfather and I call it. I'm tempted to use it on Charles every time he comes to my room to gloat. Ha!**_

_**I can't wait to see you, Selene, and Xenophilius. Neville and the twins should already be here by the time you get here. I'm still trying to figure out how to get Draco here. We've been talking back and forth between the mirrors, but I can't safely send him a letter. I know he wants one badly. Maybe you can give me an idea.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Harry P.**_

Harry read over the letter. Deciding it was good enough he placed it in an envelope and sealed it with the Potter crest. The he signed it to Luna in his handwriting.

"Hedwig!" Harry called. The owl hooted and flew threw his open window, landing on the table. Harry smiled and rubbed her head. "Hey girl. I need you to take this to Luna."

Hedwig hooted and held out her leg. Harry chuckled and tied the letter to her ankle.

"Thank you Hedwig. Fly safe and sound." Harry said affectionately. Hedwig chirped and took off out the window and out of sight. She'd be gone for at least two or three hours.

Harry sighed when he was alone and buried his face in his arms. He looked to the side and saw his blank, black wall. His eyes seemed blank but behind that you could see something was really upsetting the eleven year old.

In truth their was something wrong with Harry. He couldn't get the image of Quirrell dieing out of his mind. Yes, he was aligned with Voldemort and yes he tried to kill him, but…. Harry paused that thought and clenched his hands into fists.

'_That's enough. It was either him or me. I don't __**regret **__killing the bastard. I don't!' _With those thoughts Harry stood in a huff and walked out the door. He needed some fresh air.

As he was coming down the steps of the manor he heard a high-pitched scream. Harry locked up as he realized it was Lily's scream. His hand twitched to his wand, hidden in his sleeve. He heard footsteps running down the hall above him and then the steps. He turned and saw Lily running down the stairs with tears in her strangely bright eyes. She paused she saw Harry and hugged, making Harry lock up again. What the hell was going on with her?

"Oh Harry, get to the living room, I have great news. Go, I'll get your brother and father." She the zipped away.

Harry blinked and then blinked again before he deadpanned and looked to the side. "Well, ok then." He muttered. His brain was still trying to catch up to the fact Lily had hugged him. She had not hugged Harry since he was three.

Harry made his way to the living room in a daze and saw down on the in the recliner. He heard Lily talking to James and Charles in the kitchen and wondered what they were doing in there. They came out and everyone sat down in the living room. James and Lily on the love seat and Charles laid out on the couch.

"Ok Lily, you got us all here. What's going on?" James asked.

Lily smiled a huge, watery smile. "James, you are not going to believe this, but…I'm pregnant!"

Silence. Everything was silent. Then James fell out of the love seat and onto the floor in shock. Harry sat up straighter and his eyes narrowed in alert. Charles choked on air and sat up, coughing. It came as one.

"WHAT!" All three males were in perfect sync. They didn't even care at the moment; they were still processing the fact of what Lily just said.

"I. Am. Pregnant." She said each word slowly as if speaking to toddlers, then smiled. "Isn't it great? We're going to have another baby around the house James. Charles and Harry will be big brothers; well Charles will become a big brother." She grinned.

James smiled softly. "That is great. Isn't it son?" James turned to Charles.

"I'm going to be…a big brother…" Charles muttered.

Harry was the only one out of his shocked state and not happy. What the hell? They would just ignore him/her, just like they did him. It's not that he didn't want to be a big brother, hell he was one, albeit him and Charles not close, but he didn't want the child ignored like him. He didn't want him/her to suffer the same fate he did. After all you can't teach old dogs new tricks.

'_Maybe I'm overreacting. James and Lily might not be perfect but…ok who am I trying to fool? As far as I'm concerned James and Lily are lost causes. If they neglect the child I'll take care of him/her. I won't let them destroy another child's childhood. Not again.'_

Harry would never know how far the promise would go when the his new sibling finally graced the world with their presence.

* * *

**A week Later**

Harry was sitting in the library going through another book his grandfather had recommended. It was a book on wards, something Harry had been interested in for a while now. He was thinking about using them on his room. Maybe then James and Charles…and recently Lily would leave him alone.

_Buzz!_

Harry blinked when he felt something vibrate in his pocket and pulled out his mirror. It was warm and had a name flashing on it.

"Hello Draco." Harry said, putting his book down.

"Hey Harry, I was wondering if I could stay at your house…" He asked.

"Hm…did you find a way to get out of your house?" Harry wondered, staring at his friend.

"Yep!" Draco smirked. "My father will be busy on the on the 26th. I'm going to sneak out then. Though you still haven't answered my question, can I stay at your house for the rest of the summer?"

"Sure, I have no problem with it. My parents might but…to bad for them. Neville, the twins, and Luna are coming over soon too." He paused, frowning. "Speaking of my parents, have you read the Daily Prophet lately?"

"Hm…no, not really. To be honest I think it's just a bunch of propaganda and lies. Why?" He asked curiously.

"Well, one thing in the that paper is actual truth. Lily is pregnant." Harry said bluntly, making Draco choke.

"Are…are you serious?" Draco exclaimed.

"Yep, Lily is carrying a bouncing baby in that womb of hers." He frowned, sighing. "To be honest, I feel slightly…worried."

"Why?" Draco asked, then face-palmed. "You're worried about the baby, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes…" He paused. "I don't know what I'm going to do. As far as I'm concerned Lily and James are lost causes. I _won't _let them destroy another child's childhood. At the same time…I'm only eleven, soon to be twelve. Not to mention the fact Voldemort is on the rise and I have to keep an eye out for that snake bastard. How the hell am I supposed to protect my sibling as well?"

"Whoa, whoa Harry stop." Draco said. "Take a breathe and step back for a moment. You're only a kid. No one expects you to-"

"I don't care about what people expect!" Harry exclaimed, slamming his hand against armrest. He sighed and took a breathe. "I…Draco I can't step back. I _have _to be responsible for these things. If I don't, who will?" He looked in the mirror and saw Draco frowning.

"Look, I know you feel obligated because you have this whole saving people thing that makes you want to protect everyone, but you have to remember, _you are only a kid_. You are eleven, soon to be twelve. Enjoy your childhood, or what's left of it. Go fly or something. Do something childish for a few hours. Relax! You're stressed out to the max from what I can see. It's not good for you and another thing." Draco smirked. "You have nine months before that baby gets there. Until then, let your parents worry about it. I highly doubt your mother will forget something that is inside her."

Harry chuckled at that. "I suppose."

"Also, don't worry about the V-Voldemort so much-"

"I _can't _do that. As long as Voldemort is alive I will be on edge." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Why? It's not like you have to fight him." Draco said.

Harry frowned. _'If only you knew Draco. If only you knew.' _

"Still…" He paused and shook his head. "We got off topic. Where do you want to meet in order for me to bring you here?"

Draco sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get Harry to talk to him about his problems anymore. Shaking his head, he looked at his friend. "How about the Leaky Cauldron?" He offered.

Harry shook his head. "No, that's no good. To many people around that I would have to deal with."

"How about Ollivander's. I know for a fact the man has a Floo connection." Draco said.

Harry looked dismayed. "We don't need to use the floo, I can just Apparate us. Besides I hate the Floo!" He frowned. Harry hated the Floo and Port Keys; they were so damn…infuriating. No matter how many times someone explained it to him or demonstrated Harry could never land properly. He preferred broom travel or apparation to those other two methods.

Draco smirked. "The all mighty Harry Potter, smitten by the Floo." He laughed as Harry growled.

"Shut. Up." He glared at the tiny mirror with his friends laughing image in it. He then smirked. "At least _I _wasn't smitten by a 'know-it-all' bookworm, as you like to call her. Is that a pet name for her?"

Draco blushed crimson. "Shut UP! I am not…smitten with Granger!" He denied, although the red in his cheeks were not helping him to be convincing.

"Sure, whatever you say mate." Harry chuckled.

Draco glared, and then he grinned. "What about your _little Luna _Harry? I'm pretty sure you're smitten with her." Harry blinked and then blushed a deep red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, and then looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, would you look at the time. I really must be going. I'll see you at Ollivander's on the 26th! Bye!"

"Hey wait a sec-" Draco never got to finish as Harry cut the connection, chuckling nervously.

"That was close." He muttered.

"What was close son?" Harry jumped and turned around to see a smirking Grandfather Andrew.

"God damn it Grandfather, why can't you do that to Charles…or Ja-…erm…_Father_." He quickly corrected, frowning slightly. Andrew caught it though and could only sigh at his sons' stupidity.

He smiled. "Because you always make sneaking up on you so much fun." The portrait man laughed.

Harry glared. "Maybe I should burn all your portraits." He muttered, folding his arms as he picked up the warding book again. "Honestly, you're like a kid in a grown mans…image?" He couldn't really say body as the man was a portrait…

Andrew laughed. "That's the thing about Potter's Harry, we never really grow up. We got the prankster gene in us you know." He chuckled as his grandson smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied. "Hey Grandfather, not that I'm complaining, but…why is it you want me to read up about warding?" He was curious. His grandfather…and Luna…had always pushed him to excel in all arts of Magic, but he had never even touched a book about warding.

His grandfather sighed. "Hm…how do I put this? I suppose…I just want you to be safe wouldn't be an answer you would accept?" At his grandson's blank stare he knew the answer. "Harry… you are truly an amazing, special boy and I know you will go far. You learn at a rate that people could and probably do, call you a prodigy. I know one day…that you are going to face something that no one but you can face. I want you to be prepared for that day, for it is coming and possible soon."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at his grandfather in guarded confusion. "I have no idea-"

"Harry…" Andrew interrupted, sighing. "Son…go into the secret room. We need to talk." He said sternly. Harry looked at his grandfather and then nodded.

He walked over to a bookcase and pulled out a two book on the fifth self. Behind it was blank wall unless you really looked. Harry placed his hand on the wall and slide the fake piece of wood away, revealing the Potter family crest. He bit his finger hard enough to make it bleed and placed it on the crest. The crest came to life then the bookshelf started to move to the side. The moment the 'door' was opened Harry was greeted by stone steps. He quickly stepped in and began his trek down the stairs, the door closing behind him as soon as he stepped in.

When he reached the last step he was greeted by a chilly, but surprisingly non-damp stone room, filled with books, caldrons, ingredients, and many other things. This was a library and storage room. A hallway branched off in the room and led to a few other places, such as a secret armory, a potions lab, a charms lab, and a few other… rooms. Even a dungeon was down here. The best part, no one knew about this place except him, Luna, and his Grandfather.

A blank portrait was in front of him with a seat in front of the portrait. He grandfather appeared, his face stony serious. "Harry…sit down son. We are going to talk."

Harry complied with his grandfather. "Grandfather…earlier…what did you-"

"Harry don't play dumb with me." Andrew said sternly. Harry immediately went quiet. "I've known for a long time that Charles isn't the true 'boy-who-lived'." Harry's eyes widened at this.

"Of course he-" Harry began to protest.

"Harry my boy you can trick others into believing that, but not me. I'm not one to blindly follow others or their assumptions. I've known for a long time, ever sense you and Charles started using magic. You know many things Harry, things a child like you shouldn't know. You're more powerful too, much more powerful than your brother. There is no way he could have destroyed Voldemort, but you, I believe, did." He looked at his grandson who's eyes were blank. He was thinking.

"Why tell me now, your suspicions that is." He said, still trying to play the dumb game. Andrew sighed.

"Harry, they aren't suspicions. They're facts. I may not have been there, but I know you defeated Voldemort that night." He smiled at Harry, who sighed.

"I don't want anyone to know." He said. "Not even Luna knows. Not any of my friends know. I made sure to be careful. I made sure no one would suspect. I don't want them to, because then…"

"Those who you hate would try to control you? That you're friends will treat differently?" Andrew finished, smiling at Harry's nod. "You don't want that. You don't want to be like…James and Charles, right?" Again there was a nod. "You just want to handle this your own way. I understand and I promise that I won't tell anyone, but Harry you are an eleven, soon to be twelve, year old boy. I want you to talk to me, at least, when things get to much. I know you need it."

"I…" Harry paused. "You're right, I did defeat Voldemort that night. He and I both know it. I've been trying to keep it hidden, keep all the attention off me. I'm also trying to be a kid at the same time, but, the truth grandfather, is that I never have been a child. I've always had this… duty hanging over my head. I've known for a long time that one day I will have to face Voldemort and when that day comes… I don't know if I'll survive. I've faced him twice now and it was mostly because of sheer dumb luck that I survived." He sighed and looked down. "I'm trying not to worry, but…I know one day he'll come back and I need to be ready. Charles sure as hell won't be the one facing him. He can't even say Voldemort's name without flinching."

"Harry…son…I understand." Andrew smiled. "You have a lot on your young shoulders, but I know you'll pull through it. You're good kid, real good. You'll be one of the great wizards, I just know it." He chuckled suddenly. "I can't wait until you tell everyone the truth, especially Lily and James, Charles too. Their face, oh boy, I can already imagine they'll be shocked beyond belief."

Harry chuckled as well. "Yeah." He suddenly turned serious. "Grandfather, once all this is over and if I'm still alive, I'll be cutting all ties from this 'family' of mine. As far as I'm concerned, they're all bastards. Well, not you grandfather and certainly not my unborn sibling. I'll definitely be taking them with me too." He said, glaring at the ground.

Andrew sighed. "That's something I actually want to talk to you about." He said.

"If you're going to try and convince me to rekindle some type of family love after they find out then I'm not-" Harry started.

"No son. Actually this is about the Potter fortune and heir." Andrew stated. Harry blinked, before frowning.

"Charles can have it for all I care. I-"

"Harry be quiet and listen to me." Andrew yelled, making Harry go quiet again. "Good, now do not interrupt until I'm done. Now then, as the heir to the Potter family you have a certain power in the family. Now, you are not above Lord or Lady Potter, but siblings you do have power over."

Harry's eyes widened. "I do!?" He asked.

"Yes, but that isn't what I need to tell you. As you may, or may not, know magic can be sentient in some cases. Family magic is one such case. Family magic chooses the Lord or Lady of the family. Now, usually this magic is passed down from parent to heir, but sometimes the magic will choose someone to be the Lord of the family when there is still an acting Lord and they have not given their title and family magic over to the heir." Andrew explained.

"I've never heard of this." Harry said, sounding intrigued.

"I would imagine not. It's not very common and most people have forgotten about this. Now back to what I was saying. The family magic, when it deems the heir or another child fit to be the lord of the family it will go to that person. Family magic chooses the person who would be best suited to continue the family line and who is strong enough to protect it. When this happens the acting Lord loses all power they have over the family as it is past to their child. Mind you the child or adult does not have to be blood related, they could also be a magical heir or sibling. Now the acting Lord will only be Lord in title but not magic and as you know Harry, magic is everything in this society we live in." Andrew chuckled.

"Why are you telling me all this. It doesn't make sense unless…." Harry froze his eyes widening.

"I see you figured it out. James hasn't realized it and probably won't for a while, but the family magic has already chosen another. You to be specific. Sense you came to be eleven the Family magic was transferred into you. You are, at least to magic, the now acting Lord of the Potter family. James is only the Lord in title now. The family magic no longer sees him as Lord Potter. Oh, it's probably been changed at Gringotts as well. They always keep tabs on the acting, magical Lords of families. So…let me see. You pretty much have total control over the Potter family. The family vault, the house, anything with the Potter name on it, is now legally yours." Andrew chuckled at his grandsons disbelieving look.

As the information processed through Harry's mind and finally settled there he started to chuckled, then it turned it laughter, dark laughter. Andrew looked worried at his grandsons laughing. Had he broke the boy? Maybe it was to soon to tell him, but he needed to know.

"Harry…?" Andrew asked worriedly.

"Oh this is to good. I mean this is some type of poetic justice. I've suspected for a long time James would just hand over the title of heir to Charles when we came of age and now he can't do that. Hehe. This is great. Just another thing I can throw at them when everything comes to light." He grinned and gave his grandfather a very evil look. "I'm going to lock them out of everything. It may sound cruel, but they have been crueler. They destroyed what was left of my childhood. So, I'm going to destroy them. Only fair, right?"

Andrew sighed, knowing that Harry did have a point and even if he tried to discourage him in this…revenge he knew it wouldn't work. Harry was stubborn and when things came to light everyone was going to be in for a big surprise. He could only feel pity for his son, his wife, and his other grandchild as they had dug their own graves in this. Though, their may be hope for the unborn child. Harry seemed to love the idea of being an actual older brother. And Andrew knew Harry could take the child from his parents. As he was acting Lord, if he thought the child would be treated poorly he could take it, legally. The family was bound by magic to follow their Lord's orders. It was just how it was and always would be.

'_I feel pity for you, James and Lily. Then again, I also am disappointed. You may not have raised a hand to him, but you certainly destroyed him emotionally. I really must remember to thank Luna next time I see her. She is probably the only reason he's even turned out this…good. Neutral is a better word for it actually.'_

"Well, I guess they will." He agreed.

Harry grinned. "I think I should visit Gringotts and have a nice talk with the goblins sometime soon. Don't want daddy dearest finding out to soon. It would ruin the surprise after all."

Andrew shook his head. "Harry, there is one more thing."

"What is it grandfather, I don't think my day could get better after this." Harry said, a look of glee on his face.

"Harry." Andrew looked at him seriously. "I think you need to tell your friends the truth and I mean the full truth."

Harry froze.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore prided himself knowing many things. He craved knowledge because he knew that knowledge was power. If he knew something before anyone else he could make a plan for it. He could weave a web where he controlled the outcome and he did it for the Greater Good*.

Lately thought he had felt something was…amiss. Yes, ever since this past year had come and gone he had felt something off. Charles had done excellent with all the challenges he had given him and had succeeded in fighting off Voldemort, but he could not shake the feeling something was…terrible wrong.

Yes, it all had started when Charles' brother, Harry Potter, had been sorted into _Slytherin _of all houses. He had been worried. He was sure that Harry, like his brother, would be in Gryffindor. He knew they didn't have the most…closest of relationships, but for them to have so much animosity towards the other was just…it wasn't right. Harry was supposed to back up and protect his brother, not ignore and humiliate him at every turn.

The fact that Harry was also very smart and seemed to be a prodigy of magic did not go unnoticed by the man. He had been at the top of the class this year with Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood only second to him. Every teacher had something good to say about him, even Severus Snape, the man who hated James Potter with a passion that rivaled the flames of hell, praised him in his own, snide, and cold way.

Dumbledore was deeply concerned about this. Harry acted very much like another student he knew a long time ago. A boy who had also been sorted into Slytherin and had been very intelligent. A boy who turned into the Dark Lord that terrorized people so much they were afraid to even say his name to this day. The similarities frightened Dumbledore greatly. He did not want another Dark Lord on his hands.

Yet, at the same time, he had hope. Harry, unlike that boy so long ago, had a soft side. He had friends, not just in his house, but others as well. The Weasley twins were certainly in his close-knit circle of friends. He was also friends with Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn witch. So there was still hope. Now if only he could get Harry to be with Charles more often everything would fall into his plans.

Off to the side of his office Fawkes chirped and shook his head at his friend. Dumbledore was going to do something to anger the Heir and when he did he could only hope his friend wasn't hurt to badly.

* * *

**Ok, so we finally get Dumbledore in this chapter. I realized I didn't focus on him much, but we are going to be seeing more of him. **

**Not a lot of action in this chapter but some crazy surprises huh? Bet you didn't see half this stuff coming and if you did you are very smart. **

**Lily's having a child, yes, I know you may or may not have suspected this. At first I wasn't going to do it, but then I thought, another thng to hit Lily, James, and Charles with. I know, I'm being so evil to these three, but I'm still trying to figure out if I should let them redeem themselves or not.**

**Now people have came to me with concerns about how Charles got all the credit, that will not be happening in Second year, at least not completely. Also, as for Ginny getting the Diary, who knows. Oh, wait I DO! but I'm not telling, you have to read to find out.**

**"Greater Good": I hate this saying so much. Please someone wipe it off the face of the earth.**

**Ok people, give me some reviews to feed my muse. REVIEW! Or I will let Fawkes burn you. Mwahahaha!**

**Oh, and before i forget there will be poll to determine if the child will be a boy or girl. Vote now, because you only have a week from today to the 9th.**


	13. Summer-Chapter 12 Dreams, Heirs, and

**Summary: This is my spin of the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is the true boy who lived, but nobody but Harry & Voldy know this. Harry must overcome many ****obstacles and must fight with a dark part of himself that is growing inside him. He will also have to face James and Lily, along with his twin brother Charles in order to fulfill his destiny and also keep himself in the grey area he finds himself in. Can he overcome everything and finally find Happiness? Only time will tell.**

**Grey, Independent, powerful Slytherin Harry. Good Snape. Manipulative, but not evil Dumbledore. James and Lily are alive. Emotionally abused Harry. Good Draco, Good Slytherins. Ravernclaw Hermione. James, Lily, Weasley, and Dumbledore bashing!**

**HP/LL, Hr/DM, NL/DG, possible more if i can think of any!**

**HI GUYS, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! THIS IS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER FOR YOUR LONG WAIT THOUGH!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Dreams, Heirs, and Stories

_Harry's POV_

_Run. Run. Run. Why am I running? What is going on? Where am I going? Questions that have no answers. Darkness…I live in darkness, so why am I running from it? The light has never offered me protection, only darkness. My tears, my sadness, my hate, my anger, all of it are hidden in the darkness. So why am I running from it?_

_"Harry…" A voice called out to me. I turned, looking back and saw a light. I start towards it slowly, but gradually I start to run. "Harry…" The voice called again._

_Where am I? Why am I scared? Who are you? Please, answer my questions._

_Is it possible I have lost myself to the darkness in my heart? Am I allowing it to consume me? Is that why I am scared? I do not want to be devoured by the darkness and yet I wish to live in it, away from the blinding light._

_It natural for human beings to fear the dark, because they cannot see what is in the darkness. I read that in a book once, but never before have I been scared of the dark, because I can understand it and know that the dark is safer than the light._

_Suddenly the light in front of me zooms right in my face and blinds me. I scream in shock and close my eyes. When the light dies down, I open my eyes again and see I'm in a familiar room. A mirror was in front of me and the walls were white stone. My eyes widen as I realize where I was. I looked behind me and saw ashes on the ground. I winced and stepped away from the dead mans ashes._

_"Oh, what a horrible person you are Harry." I whip my head back to the mirror and see my reflection, grinning, my eyes my skin paler than normal and my eyes…they were a deep, crimson red. "You killed a man." He laughed darkly as he stepped out of the mirror. I took a step back and then another as he fully pushed himself out._

_"What are you talking about, I didn't kill-" He began._

_"Oh, but you did. You killed an innocent man. A man that was tricked by our snake friend. You could have saved him, but you didn't." Mirror Harry* laughed at Harry's wide eyes. Harry's eyes flickered to the ash on the ground and winced again. "'Oh, woe as me, I'm a horrible person. I didn't save him, but I could have. Instead I killed him!'" Mirror Harry laughed before glowering._

_"Shut up. I do not regret killing him. It was either him or-" Harry protested._

_"Oh give me a break!" Mirror Harry snapped. "Your little pity party needs to end. It's so disgusting! Why aren't you happy you killed him? He was working with the Snake freak and yet you regret it? Is it the fact you took a life for the first time? Well, aren't you pathetic? In a war like this, you have to kill. In time, you may even come to love it."_

_"Shut up. I will never **like** killing. It's something I know I have to do, but that doesn't mean I will ever enjoy it." Harry replied to his Mirror image, glowering at him._

_"Pathetic. You're so damn pathetic!" Mirror Harry exclaimed. "Why do you let…those good for nothing feelings, like **love** and **compassion**, hinder you!? You are one of, no, you are the most powerful Wizard to grace this world since Merlin himself and look at you. You let your friends and family weaken you. Damn it, am I the only one frustrated here!?" He yelled, blowing up a pillar behind a glaring Harry._

_"You are crazy. My friends and family keep me sane and neutral." He replied._

_Mirror Harry laugh darkly. "Sanity is over rated. You should just do things for yourself." He sighed. "Don't you see? You have the power to rule this world and you waste it on protecting those…precious people of yours. It's a dog eat, dog world out there. If they can't survive on their own, they should be killed."_

_"SHUT UP!" Harry released his killing intent with his magic, making his mirror image gasp, before chuckling._

_"See, you have the darkness, all you have to do is harness it. Why do you think you like the dark so much? It is your home. You should let it devour your heart. Everything will be so much more interesting." Mirror Harry grinned evilly._

_"No, **I** control the darkness. I will not let **anything** control me!" Harry snapped, taking a step towards his reflection._

_"Tch. Do you really think you control it? How funny." Mirror Harry said._

_"What and who are you?" Harry asked suddenly and cautiously._

_Mirror Harry grinned. "Oh I don't know. Let's add up the facts shall we, you like facts don't you?" He asked. Harry glared. "I stepped out of a mirror with your reflection in it. I look exactly like you. I'm in your dreams. So what does that all add up to?"_

_"You're…me…or at least a reflection of me." Harry replied._

_"Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner!" Mirror Harry said, grinning a sadistic grin. "I really love that mind of yours. It's makes things so much more interesting. Although, you only have half of it right."_

_"Why are you here?" Harry asked, glaring at his Mirror self._

_"Hm…I've always been here Harry and I always will be. As long as you have hate and anger in your heart I will always be here!" Mirror Harry laughed. Everything started to fade away for Harry as he covered his ears to the manically laughing. "We'll meet again Harry dear!"_

_End of Harry's POV_

* * *

Harry gasped as he sat up, holding his chest as he looked around frantically. His dream was vividly in his mind. When he realized he was in his room and all of it was nothing more than a nightmare Harry sighed and fell back onto his bed, staring at his ceiling.

"What the hell was that?" He wondered aloud, placing his hands over his eyes. "I hope this isn't going to be a nightly thing or I'm going to stop sleeping." He muttered, chuckling mirthlessly as he decided to think about his odd…nightmare later. He looked over at the wizard's clock on his nightstand. It was showing 3:00 am. Harry groaned.

'Damn it, why can't I ever sleep through the night?' He thought tiredly. He knew he was not going back to sleep.

"Might as well get up." He mumbled, sitting up and grabbing his glasses. He put them on and everything that was blurry quickly became clear. He walked to his bathroom, but paused when he saw the date on his calendar. The twenty-sixth…it was circled. Why was it… his eyes widened. Right, he needed to pick up Draco today. Great, to add onto his little sleep he would probably have a verbal match with his father and brother.

'Hopefully Lily won't get involved. It would be bad for the baby.' He thought, the paused. 'Where the bloody hell did that thought come from!? I obviously am not as coherent as I should be.' He shook his head. He'd work it work out later.

* * *

Harry yawned as he picked up his cloak. It was chilly this morning and Harry didn't want to catch a cold. He was meeting Draco at Ollivander's, as promised and somehow Draco had talked him into using the floo. In Harry's defense, Draco made a good argument. After all, Harry didn't want anyone knowing his full powers, except for his friends. Now that he thought about secrets, he was reminded of his talk with his grandfather. He really needed to go to Gringotts and talk with them. Yeah, he could do that today. Not like anyone would notice him gone.

He thought about another part of the discussion he had with Andrew and grimaced. He did not want to tell them he was the real 'boy-who-lived' so to speak. It's not that he didn't trust them. He trusted them all, Luna especially. He'd trust her with his life, but he was…scared. As loath as he was to admit it, even to himself, he was scared of their reactions. He was sure Luna would accept him no matter what, but the others…he wasn't sure and Harry never did anything unless he was sure.

He liked facts and he liked knowing things before he jumped into things. This though, he had to place his life and secrets on the line, without knowing anything and that terrified him. His secrets were not for the faint of heart and were very dangerous. If he told them who he really was and what he had to do he would be pulling them into his mess. He would be pulling them into danger and Harry hated the thought of putting his friends in danger.

"I really need to stop over thinking things." He said aloud as he fixed the collar of his cloak and picked up his wand and Mokeskin pouch, tying it to his belt loop.

He headed out of his room and down to the living room, where the fireplace and thus the Floo, was located. Unfortunately, he was stopped by Lily who was in the living room, reading a book.

"Oh, Harry, hello." She smiled up at him, then frowned when she saw his attire. "Where are you going dressed like that?"

Harry winced inwardly. Why did she have to notice him now of all times? "I'm going out to pick up a friend." He replied in a flat tone.

Lily blinked. "I didn't hear anything about this. Does your father know?" She asked.

'James wouldn't care if I died.' He thought, snorting softly at the thought. "No Li-…mother. He's doesn't know. I didn't think it would make much of a deference seeing as we'll be having so many people over already." He corrected his term quickly, not wanting the red head to catch it.

Lily frowned. "Well I guess it's alright, but next time, tell one of us, ok." She said softly.

"Sure…" He answered and headed towards the Floo.

"Harry, do you want me to go with you?" Lily asked hesitantly. She had noticed how… emotionless her son seemed to be around her. In fact, this was the first time she'd seen him in days.

"No it's fine. I've done this a bunch of times." Harry said, grabbing some powder and stepping into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" He said clearly and calmly. He threw the powder down and green smoke enveloped him. Lily sighed when her son disappeared. At least he was going somewhere safe.

Still she felt sad that her son had not wanted her to come. Most children always wanted their parents to come with them.

Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"What did he mean he'd done this a bunch of times. Harry's never used the floo." She whispered as she tried to remember a time her oldest son had used the floo. None came to her memory.

In fact, she couldn't even remember teaching him how to use the thing. However, Lily had never been good at the floo or port keys. She could never really land right. Still…her son didn't lie and he obviously knew how to use it.

"Maybe…maybe James taught him, but…" She frowned. Things were not adding up for the young woman. "…I need to look into this. I feel as if something is not right." She whispered.

Lily's motherly instincts were telling her something was wrong and she decided to listen to them for once in her life.

* * *

Harry coughed as he landed out of the floo and tripped over his feet. He groaned in annoyance at how undignified he looked. He wouldn't have had to deal with this embarrassment if Lily had just ignored him as usual. But no, she had to play the worrying mother card. Goddamn woman. He glared as he stood up and wiped the soot off him. He really just wanted to floo Ollivander's and be done with it, but Lily may have asked questions later. Questions he didn't feel like answering.

"God damn it. I am going to find a way to destroy all floo…and portkeys." He muttered, fixing his cloak and stomping towards Ollivander's wand shop. "If Draco had seen that he'd never let me live it down." He sighed.

He headed to Ollivander's wand shop, wanting to meet up with his friend then make him agree to go to Gringotts. He needed to check on what his grandfather told him. He was giddy just thinking about it. He chuckled darkly. Oh yes, his life was going to be so much easier.

"Harry!" His head snapped up at his name and saw his Slytherin companion. He stood near the shop they agreed to meet at.

"Hello Draco." Harry replied as he walked up to him.

"So, how has your morning been? Mine has been interesting. I almost got caught by my ever generous father as I was making my way out." He grinned.

Harry chuckled. "I see, so how did you get away?"

"Oh, you know. A few silky words and a quick exit helped me." Draco smirked, folding his arms.

"Ah, how Slytherin of you." Harry said, shaking his head. He looked around. "Where is your stuff?"

"I'm having my house elf bring it to us when we reach your house. Don't want daddy dearest finding out I was leaving, now did I?" Draco waved his hand, his nose up in the air with an arrogant look on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, how stupid of me for asking." He replied sarcastically.

"So, are we leaving now or do you want to do something?" Draco asked, tilting his head.

"Ah, yes. There is something I need to do. Some…interesting knowledge has landed in my lap and I need to find out everything I can." He paused and stared seriously at his friend. He trusted Draco, he did, but he didn't trust others. Call it paranoia, but to him, he was just being cautious. "Draco, I need to know that I can trust you with this. It's not something that others, especially them, need to know."

Draco instantly knew who Harry was talking about. His parents and Dumbledore. Draco stared at the ravenette. 'What is so important you'd need to know I won't tell anyone?' He wondered, but nodded to his friend.

"You know you can trust me Harry. I would never do anything to harm you." Draco replied.

"But can I trust your mind?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing at Draco.

"My… mind?" Draco was confused.

"Yes, I trust you Draco, a lot, but I don't trust others not to go rummaging around in your mind. So what I want to know is do you know Occlumency*?" He asked.

Draco blinked and finally caught onto what his friend was saying. He nodded. "Of course. My father may be one of the biggest bastards on earth, but he made sure I knew Occlumency and Legilimency. I've been learning it sense I was able to talk." He shuddered as he remembered the long hours his Father would keep them locked up in a room and attack his mind.

{Flashback}

"FATHER PLEASE STOP!" A seven-year-old Draco screamed as Lucius attacked his mind repeatedly. He tried to throw up his shields, but Lucius easily broke through them. He saw his memories come forth again. Most of them not so nice, but some with his mother reading him a story or singing to him came forth as well.

"SHUT UP! You are a disgrace upon the Malfoy name begging like some mudblood whore! Now again, LEGILIMENCY!" Lucius attacked Draco again. He screamed bloody murder as pain like no other forced its way violently into his mind.

"LUCIUS, PLEASE STOP. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, YOU'LL KILL HIM. LUCIUS! LUCIUS!" Narcissa screamed on the other side of the door, obviously attacking it with her hands and with spells. "DRACO, HOLD ON. PLEASE HANG ON!"

"You will learn Draco. The Dark Lord* will only have the best!" Lucius said darkly, ignoring his wives cries.

Draco crumpled to the floor and twitched as his magic tried to heal his young body. The attacks were taking a toll on him. Lucius raised his wand again and prepared to attack his mind once more…

{End of flashback}

"…co…aco…DRACO!" Harry shook Draco's shoulder and stared at his glassy eyes worriedly. Draco seemed to have gone somewhere else and not very pleasant from his flinching. "Draco are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm fine. Just…thinking…" Draco finally said, seeming to still be somewhat out of it. "So… yes…I know Occlumency, very well in fact."

"Good, because what I'm about to do must be kept a secret, even from the others. At least until I figure out if they know occlumency." He said.

'That's another reason I haven't told them the truth about that night. If Dumbledore did a scan of their minds and found out, he'd try to control me 'for the greater good' as he puts it. Gods, I hate that man.' He thought, then shook his head.

"Come on, we're going to Gringotts." Harry spun on his heel and quickly headed to the white stone building.

"What…why?" Draco asked as he quickly followed.

Harry smirked, but didn't answer.

"Harry what is it that you want to keep them from knowing?" Draco asked.

"Just some things that will be beneficial for me and all of us in the future, now come on." Harry walked gracefully up the stairs, tilting his head to the goblin guards that sneered at him. Draco followed closely behind and did the same. All purebloods were taught to be wary of the Goblins as they were traitorous.

Harry calmly walked up to a teller and waited for the Goblin to notice him. It was just out of common courtesy. Besides, Harry could feel the subtle looks he was getting from the others. It was well known, to him at least, that the moment you walked into the bank you were being judged. Harry was always very careful in this place. The last thing he wanted was to insult these creatures. They were down right cunning and could be very vindictive little bastards, not to mention they were powerful.

The goblin, which just happened to be Griphook*, finished what he was writing and looked up at the two young wizards. He instantly sneered at the young man and glared with hate. It was no secret goblins hated wizards for the restrictions they had placed on the goblins.

"What do you want?" He snapped out, glaring at the two young wizards.

"I would like to speak to Account Manager Irontooth, Teller Griphook." Harry said calmly, smiling, but not showing his teeth.

Goblins had silent cues that many wizards didn't know nor cared to learn. Harry did. He had always been fascinated by other magical creatures. The Goblins, Elves, and Dwarves just to name a few.

Griphook glared (Stared?) at the young wizard, assessing him and finally nodded his head. "Follow me." He gruffly said, standing and leading them to a room.

"Harry, what is this all about?" Draco whispered curiously.

Harry smirked. "You'll find out soon, but I expect you not to tell anyone. Not even our friends. Not yet at least."

"We're here." Griphook opened the door and motioned for them to go in. Harry nodded to Griphook and went inside. Draco followed. "Irontooth will be here in a moment." He then stalked out of the room.

"Ok, so who is Irontooth?" Draco asked curiously.

"Irontooth is the Potter account manager. He's very good, but he's very hard to please and very greedy. Can be pretty nasty when he's irritated, so whatever you do don't piss him off." Harry stressed.

Draco nodded and looked around the room. It was fairly plain. There was a desk, with a plush chair behind it and two in front of the desk. A few plants were in the room and on the right wall was a painting of a battle but other than that, it was plan.

Suddenly the door opened and a nasty looking goblin appeared in the room. His eyes narrowed and his teeth bared. He looked ready for a battle. Draco's hackles instantly went up at the look he was getting. He looked over at Harry who was staring calmly, obviously using his occlumency to hide his emotions. Draco also centered himself and made his expression vacant.

Irontooth's eyes moved over to Harry and he seemed to relax somewhat. He stalked to the chair behind the desk and climbed up to sit down.

"Sit down." He snapped. Harry sat down, his demeanor composed. Draco followed Harry's example. "Now what can I do for you Mr. Potter?" Irontooth questioned, looking directly at the only Potter he even remotely liked.

"It's about the Lordship of my family. I was recently told it has been transferred. I would like to find out if that's true." He said, staring at his eyes the entire time. Another cue for the goblins was eye contact.

Irontooth grinned, not showing his teeth. Harry returned it. "Very well Mr. Potter. I will need a drop of your blood though." Irontooth said, clapping his hands. Suddenly a piece of paper* and a dagger appeared on the table.

Draco just stared. Surely, Harry wasn't going to try to claim Lordship over the Potter estate? He didn't think that was possible, but like any good Slytherin he stayed quiet and observed his friends posture, the Goblins odd expression, and the magic in the air. He could feel Harry's magic moving around in a peaceful and controlled manner but it was spreading out around the room, touching everything, even he. Draco shuddered at the power he felt rolling off Harry. It was very addicting.

"Very well." Harry picked up the goblin made dagger and cut his hand open, not even wincing at the pain as his lifeblood began to seep from his hand. Harry handed the dagger back to the goblin and then placed his bleeding hand over the paper. There was a flash of white light that blinded the occupants of the room. When the light died down Irontooth picked up the paper, watching as red curly handwriting began to appear on the paper.

Harry looked at his hand and sighed. He was not very good at healing spells. He'd just have to live with it until his own natural magic healed it.

"Morrighan*…" Irontooth said, gaining the two students attention. He was staring at the paper with wide and shocked eyes.

"Irontooth, is something wrong." Harry asked. Irontooth looked at Harry in shock, then looked at Draco. Understanding the look Harry intervened. "I trust Draco Irontooth, now what does it say?"

Irontooth said nothing, but he handed the paper over to Harry. Harry looked at it and felt his eyes widen. Draco also stared at gasped at what was on the paper.

**_Name: Harry James Potter_**

**_DOB: July 31, 1980; Time: 11:59:58 pm_**

**_Parent(s): Lily Marie Potter nee Evans (Mother), James Alexander Potter (Father)_**

**_Sibling(s): Charles Andrew Potter (Twin brother), Unknown sibling (Yet to be born)_**

**_Residents: Potter Manor_**

**_School: Hogwarts_**

**_Magic Affinity: Grey, borderline Dark_**

**_Intelligent Quotient (IQ): 187_**

**_Magic Level: Unknown_**

**_Soul Mate: Unknown_**

**_Lord of Most Ancient and Noble House(s):_**

**_Lord of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter (Blood/Magic)_**

**_Lord of the most Ancient and Noble house of Angelus* (Magic)_**

**_Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Peverell* (Blood/Magic)_**

**_Heir of Most Ancient and Noble House(s):_**

**_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black (Blood/Magic)_**

**_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin (Magic)_**

**_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Gryffindor (Blood)_**

**_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Ravenclaw (Blood)_**

**_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Hufflepuff (Magic)_**

**_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble house of LeFey* (Blood/Magic)_**

**_Potter Assets_**

**_Vault 10: 7,233,798 galleons, 24,531 sickles, & 460,025 knuts_**

**_Rare Tomes- Light Based._**

**_List of Rare Tomes:_**

**_(Author: I'm not writing a huge list of books, sorry. Just know, some of them will appear in the story.)_**

**_Potter Manor-720 Holland drive, Scotland (Fidelis charm, Notice-Me-Not charm, Muggle repellent charm, Obscuring wards)_**  
**_-Worth: 34,908,499 galleons 25,998 Sickles 11,576 Knuts_**

**_Safe House- 213 Godric's Hallow, Wales (Fidelis Charm)_**

**_1 Seat on the Wizengamot_**

**_17% ownership of Zonko's Joke Shop_**

**_23% ownership of Daily Prophet_**

**_52% ownership of Flourish and Blots_**

**_Angelus Assets_**

**_Vault 13- 76,523,462 galleons 2,345,647 Sickles 4,567,827 Knuts_**

**_Rare Tomes- Gray Based_**

**_Potions Ingredients- Unknown at this time_**

**_Heaven's Manor- Vatican, Rome_**

**_3 seats on Wizengamot_**

**_Other assets unknown at this time_**

**_Peverell Assets_**

**_Vault 9- 736,272 galleons 2,343,457 sickles 234 knuts_**

**_Hollows Cottage-Northern Wales_**

**_Deathly Hallows_**

**_Other assets unknown_**

**_Black Heir Assets_**

**_Unknown as Black Lord is still among the Living_**

**_Slytherin Heir Assets_**

**_Became Heir by Right of Conquest*_**

**_Owns 25% of Hogwarts_**

**_Chamber of Secrets_**

**_Vault 3: 3,467,090 Galleons, 123,090 Sickles, 12,748 Knuts_**

**_Tomes belonging to Salazar Slytherin_**

**_Slytherin's Basilisk_**

**_Slytherin's Locket_**

**_5 seats on Wizengamot_**

**_Other assets unknown_**

**_Gryffindor Heir Assets_**

**_Heir By Blood_**

**_Owns 25% of Hogwarts_**

**_Gryffindor's Sword_**

**_Sorting Hat_**

**_50% ownership of Hogsmeade_**

**_Vault 4: 547,822 galleons 26,735 Sickles 4,738 Knuts_**

**_Other Assets Unknown_**

**_Ravenclaw Heir Assets_**

**_Heir by Blood_**

**_Owns 25% of Hogwarts_**

**_Hogwarts Library_**

**_Ravenclaw's Diadem_**

**_Vault 5: 3,917,379 galleons 31,786 Sickles 972 Knuts_**

**_Rare Tomes- Grey based_**

**_Other assets Unknown_**

**_Hufflepuff Heir Assets_**

**_Heir By Magic_**

**_Owns 25% of Hogwarts_**

**_Forbidden Forest_**

**_Black Lake_**

**_Hufflepuff's Cup_**

**_Vault 6: 781,963 Galleons 65,833 Sickles 8,792 Knuts_**

**_Other Assets Unknown_**

**_LeFey Heir Assets_**

**_Heir By Magic and Blood_**

**_Vault 2: 361,689,756 Galleons 382,123 Sickles 76,354 Knuts_**

**_Tomes of Darkness_**

**_Other Assets unknown_**

**_Special Abilities*_**

**_Parseltongue (Unlocked)_**

**_Metamorphmagus (Locked)_**

**_Natural Occlumens (unlocked)_**

**_Natural Legilimens (unlocked)_**

**_Linguistic (unlocked)_**

**_Mage (Locked)_**

**_Animagus (Locked)_**

**_Wandless Magic (Unlocked)_**

**_Parselmagic (Locked)_**

Harry and Draco could only stare at the paper. It was crazy. Harry had only expected to see Lord Potter on the paper, but all this…it was just crazy. Was someone screwing with him?

"H-Harry." Draco stuttered, staring at the paper

"Holy shit…" He said, his eyes bugging out. "I…didn't expect this." He muttered.

"Didn't expect…" Draco trailed off. "YOU'RE THE LORD OF THREE HOUSES AND THE HEIR TO A BUNCH MORE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT YOU DIDN'T EXPECT IT!?" Draco yelled.

Harry winced. "Draco shut up!" Harry snapped, glaring at the blond.

Draco stared back and could only nod. He knew he was blowing things a little out of proportion. Still, it's not every day your best mate turns out to be a Lord of a bunch of different houses. He snatched the paper from Harry's hands and began reading it over.

"Irontooth, do you have any idea how this…happened. I mean wouldn't most of these titles belong to James?" He asked, looking to the goblin for an answer.

Irontooth shook his head. "I always knew there was a reason I tolerated you more than the rest of your family." He muttered. "The only reason those titles aren't with your father, from what I know, is that he was not believed worthy to have the titles." He explained.

Harry frowned. He had never heard of anything like this. Maybe he should talk with grandfather later, but for now… "Could you explain a little more." He asked.

Irontooth looked put out. "Some family lines put spells on their blood so that only an Heir, who fits their ideals, will be chosen. Meaning James Potter did not fit the ideals of these Families. The Gryffindor, Peverell, and Ravenclaw lines did not see him as the Heir they wanted. You were, simply as that." He explained.

"Hey, Harry…" Draco said, gaining Harry and Irontooth's attention. "The Slytherin Line, it says you're the magical Heir, but…what does it mean by 'Right By Conquest?'" He looked at Harry in confusion.

Inside, Harry felt his stomach flip. He knew Draco would figure it out, if not today than sometime soon. Draco was far from stupid. In fact, he was very intelligent, placing third in the class from last year, Hermione, Luna, him beating him by only a few points. So Harry was weighing his options. Tell him now or not. He really didn't want to tell Draco, at least not before he told Luna. She was the one who was always there for him and he felt she deserved to know. Though Harry had a feeling she already did.

Harry sighed, his decision made. "Draco, I promise I will explain, but first I need to talk to Luna. So please drop it for now." He begged.

Draco looked skeptical but nodded. He would agree to that, for now. That didn't mean he was going to stop thinking about it though.

"Alright, I will, but this isn't over Harry." Draco's eyes were hard and serious. Harry nodded and turned back to Irontooth.

"So…what are we going to about this?" Harry asked.

* * *

Lily Potter* thought herself to be very observant and intelligent. She liked to think she was strong willed about her beliefs and was a great mother. She loved her children and gave them the attention they deserved or so she thought. So, it was no surprise that Lily Potter was panicking as she went through her photo album of her family.

It had started this morning, when her eldest son, Harry, flooed away to Diagon Alley, by himself! Lily had been curious that her son could use the floo, she sure hadn't taught him. She wanted to find the underlying cause of it. So, she had started racking her intelligent brain for a memory of ever seeing Harry use the floo and nothing. It worried her.

Another thing that worried her was something she had just started noticing. Her son was very distant and didn't leave his room often or, if he did, he went to the Library. She rarely every saw him during meals and she could often go days at a time without seeing him at all. She couldn't remember a single time she'd cooked something for him. Wait…now that she thought about it she had seen Harry cook a bunch of times. Where had he learned how to cook.

Anyways, back to her panicking. She had decided to look through her family album to help calm herself down as a bunch of knowledge about her distant and quiet son had come to light before her eyes. It always helped, but now it was making her panic even more. In the first picture of the album she found James and herself holding the two twins. James holding Charles and her holding Harry. That was before the night Voldemort had attacked. A few more pictures were the same as the first mostly. All four of them in the picture smiling, but after Harry and Charles turning six things started to change. Harry would stand at the edge of the pictures while Lily and James surrounded Charles, grinning and laughing, while Harry…he just seemed so very sad. In fact she had a few of their sixth birthday pictures in the album and she could not find a single picture of him at the party.

As the years continued Harry seemed to get farther and farther away from them and his expression seemed to get colder and blanker as the years went on. Then…once she reached the tenth year he wasn't in any of the pictures. It was like he didn't exist in the family past their tenth year. Not a single picture of Harry.

She dropped the album, wondering if someone had messed with it. How could her eldest son not be in any of the pictures? She felt a cold chill travel down her back. A foreboding feeling. She didn't like it, not one bit.

Carefully, as if she was grabbing an active bomb, she picked up the album and closed it, placing it back on her shelf. She…was going to go talk to her husband. Maybe he messed with her album as a joke? If it was a joke it was not funny.

She left their bedroom and headed for his study. She knocked before entering and then closed the door behind her. James was signing some documents. Once he found out she was pregnant he had asked for time off to take care of her. He still had to go to work, but didn't work as many hours or days as he did before. James was always paranoid one of his enemies would come and harm her.

"Lily flower, what brings you here?" He asked as he finished the last document.

"Ah…well James…" Lily paused. "I wanted to talk about Harry." She said.

James raised an eyebrow. "Did he do something?" He asked, though she could the irritation in his voice. Lily almost winced. James had been put out that Harry had been put into Slytherin. Lily was disappointed at that, but she had let it go. After all, it just meant he was a little more cunning.

"No James. I…just wanted to know if you ever taught Harry how to use the floo?" She asked.

James paused and blinked in confusion. "No. Why?" He shook his head.

Lily frowned. "Oh, no reason…" She paused again. "James…when was the last time we took Harry to Diagon Alley…" She asked. The question had just popped into her head.

James frowned. "I believe it was last year dear. I remember seeing Harry in the Alley with his friend…Looney or something." He said.

Lily frowned and shook her head. "Luna dear."

"Yeah, her." He said dismissively. "Why are so interested in Harry all of a sudden?" James asked.

"No reason. No reason. I was just…curious." She smiled. "Well, I'm going to go make some lunch. Where is Charles' at?"

"Weasley House love. He wanted to go and see his friends for a while." James smiled brightly at the mention of their youngest. "He and Ron are planning some pranks apparently. I can't wait to see them." He laughed, grinning foolishly.

Lily frowned at her husband. She loved James, but he obviously didn't care much for their eldest son. She was worried about this. James had always been a loving man, but it was like he didn't even see Harry.

"Speaking of children, how are you Lily? The baby doing ok?" James asked, a silly grin on his face.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. As far as I know the baby is as well. I set up an appointment for next week to have myself checked out." Lily smiled happily at the thought of the child growing inside her.

"I wonder if it'll be another boy. Goodness knows if it's a girl I'll never let her out of my sight. If it's a boy though…I'm going to make them into Quidditch stars." He laughed at the thought.

Lily froze as her thought process went back to Harry. Had they ever taught Harry how to fly? Had they ever even gotten him a broom. She couldn't remember. For the love of Merlin how could she not remember her own son having his first flying lesson. She had always known Harry was her quiet son. He preferred books to brooms, but…she could not for the life of her remember anytime she had ever seen Harry fly.

"James, did we ever teach Harry how to fly?" She asked suddenly.

James frowned, his smile slipping off his face. "Not that I can remember. Then again Harry always preferred books to brooms love." James got a look of suspicion. "Why are you so worried about him? Has he done something?"

"No, no." She paused, looking for an excuse. "I guess…I'm just a bit knackered. I've been up for a while. I think I'll got start on lunch and then take a nap." She kissed him on the cheek and he returned the kiss. Lily smiled and quickly left the room. She had so much to think about.

* * *

Harry Potter was a very happy soon-to-be twelve-year-old boy. He could not believe how well things had worked out for him. He wasn't going to touch any of the Potter inheritance, not yet at least. He wanted to keep it quiet for a while. He had, though, accepted the other inheritances and became the lord of five of the houses he was an heir to. He now owned Hogwarts, of all places. He wasn't going to tell anyone, oh no that would ruin all the fun.

This also opened a bunch of doors for Harry. He now had a bunch of seats on the Wizengamot. He had always wanted a way to get into the Ministry courts and now he had one. It helped a lot that Tom had been interested in politics before he went completely barmy and he had a good twenty years worth of knowledge to help him added onto his own political knowledge. All he needed were a few potions and spells and he'd be set. Now he just had to decide on a name and how to lead a double life.

Harry chuckled. Wasn't he already living a double life? He played with the ring that now adorned his right ring finger. It was the Angelus ring he decided to wear. The others were inside the Angelus ring and he could pull them out merely by stating their names. The Angelus ring was very beautiful. The band was white gold with two golden phoenixes on either side of a topaz stone. There were diamonds and yellow stones on the wings that surrounded the stone and it had rubies for eyes. As was said earlier it was very beautiful.

The other rings were beautiful as well. The Slytherin ring had a gold band with diamonds on the snake bodies. There were two snakes that wrapped around the emerald jewel. The two snakes both had their head covering a corner of the round jewel. In the gem there was an S etched into it with diamonds.

The Ravenclaw ring was odd. It didn't seem to be a ring for a woman. It had a thick silver band with a square dark sapphire gem in the center. At the four corners there were little ravens holding the gem in the center. In the center of the sapphire there was an R carved into it with diamonds in it.

The Hufflepuff ring was interesting. It had a gold band and had an amber stone in the center with vines over it. The band itself was vine like too. It was simple and it definitely was for a woman. An H was carved into the amber stone with diamonds spelled out with it.

The Gryffindor ring was what he expected. It had a thick white gold band with an oval shaped ruby. On the band there was a lion etched onto either side and had three four leafed clovers underneath them. It had a G etched into the ruby and spelled out with diamonds.

The Peverell ring was also odd. The band itself was silver and looked like string as it twisted around itself. The gem was a black pearl, but it seemed to be more than that and had the ring wrap itself around it. (Note: This is not the resurrection stone, which will come in later. This ring is just for stating he is the head of the family.)

The LeFey ring was beautiful. It was pure white gold with a lilac amethyst stone in the center with diamond flowers with sapphires in the center surrounding and holding it up. The band was think and obviously for a woman. On the inside the name LeFey was etched into the band in curly Victorian style handwriting.

These rings* were all hidden inside the Angelus ring and Harry was quite happy to have them all. He felt better, almost as if he was complete.

Draco looked at his grinning friend and couldn't help but feel amazed. He was the Lord of a bunch of families. He wasn't super rich as many of those families had lost their wealth, but he had another type of wealth, knowledge. That was probably more dangerous than money.

"So, what's the plan?" Draco asked, finally breaking the silence.

Harry paused and seemed deep in thought before he answered. "For now…we'll say and do nothing, but I do need to tell everyone about this…new development. It's only fair they know. I just don't want this getting out, not yet. I have a few plans I can now set into motion."

"Oh?" Draco looked at Harry curiously.

"Mm, I'll explain later. For now, let's get back to the manor. Come on, you said Ollivander would let us use his floo." He wrinkled his nose. He really didn't want to use the floo.

Draco laughed. "You really hate the floo, don't you."

"You have no idea." He muttered under his breathe.

* * *

Luna Lovegood hummed as she finished painting her ceiling. She covered in paint smudges of all different colors. She had decided to try to use muggle painting tools and to say the least she was amazed at how well they worked. Sure, they took longer, but it looked and felt so much better with her using her own two hands to make it. Her ceiling looked so wonderful now. All bright and colorful with her friend's names, Harry's name, of course, was in the middle and surrounded by the others. She had always wanted to do something with her oh so plain ceiling and now she finally had.

She paused when she saw Hedwig chirp and appear at her open window, a letter attached to her leg.

"Hm…it seems Harry has sent me another message." She said, placing the paintbrush in the paint can and talking the letter from Hedwig, making sure to giver her some owl treats. The owl hooted happily and ruffled her feathers.

Luna opened the letter and all that was on it were seven words strange words.

We need to talk soon, all of us.

Harry James Potter…

Luna placed the letter on her desk and fell down on to her bed, looking up at the artwork she had created.

"So…it has finally begun…" She whispered and smiled. "Hedwig*…did you know you have a very powerful master. He'll do something great one day…" Luna laughed as Hedwig tilted her head. "Yes…something so great…that it will shake the very foundation of our world." She said dreamily.

* * *

Harry tumbled out of Floo, Draco following close behind him, but without the tumbling. Draco laughed at Harry, who glared, his emerald eyes darkening in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up you git." Harry said as he fixed his clothes and stood up. "Bloody damn floo…" He muttered.

"Oh come on, its not-" Draco began.

"Harry?"

Both young teens' heads snapped to the voice and when they saw who it was Harry's blank 'mask' went up.

"Hello…mother…" Harry replied in a monotone voice.

Lily flinched at his tone, but quickly smiled. "Hello dear. Who's your friend?" She asked, though she recognized him somewhat.

"Draco Malfoy, at your service ma'am." Draco said stiffly. He looked at Harry, whose bangs were shadowing his eyes.

'Malfoy?! Well…at least he seems…somewhat decent, unlike his father.' Lily thought, nodding to the boy.

"It is nice to meet you Draco." She said. "Harry…would you and Draco like some snacks?"

Harry's fingers twitched. "No thank you mother." He said.

"Oh…ok, well your brother will be home soon. Your father went to pick him up." She smiled slightly. "We talked about going flying later. Maybe you would like to join us. Oh and you too Draco." She said, a slight hopefulness in her voice.

Harry felt annoyance creeping in but hid it well. "No thanks mother. Draco and I are going to the library, excuse us." He said softly and quickly swept out of the room, Draco following closely behind.

Lily was left in the living room, feeling very saddened and very disappointed.

* * *

"Ok, so what are we doing in here?" Draco asked as Harry fiddled around with some books in the library.

"Hmm…oh you'll find out in a minute. While you waiting call you house elf to bring your stuff." Harry muttered.

Draco sighed, but did as he was told. "Dobby!" He yelled to the empty space. The next second there was a loud pop and there appeared and little elf with gray skin, large, dark eyes, and floppy ears in a pillowcase.

"Hello Young Masters Dracy, sirs. What is it yous need froms Dobby, Young Masters…" Dobby* asked, looking down.

Draco smiled. "I need you to bring me my trunk and all my supplies. I won't be going home for the rest of this summer."

Dobby looked worried. "Is young masters…going to be safes?" He asked.

"Don't worry Dobby, you just take care of mother and stay out of fathers way, alright. Now go get my stuff." Draco said kindly. Dobby quickly nodded and snapped his fingers disappearing with another pop. Draco counted in his head and got to thirty seconds before another pop was heard and Dobby appeared with a trunk behind him.

"Here's yous are young master." Dobby said.

"Hey Draco, you want anything to eat. I'm having Tilly make us something." Harry asked as he fiddled with a few other books. Someone had been in the library and had rearranged some things, much to his annoyance.

"No thanks…oh Harry is this Dobby, my families' house elf. Dobby this is Harry Potter, my best friend." Draco introduced.

Dobby's eyes widened. "Yous be Harry Potter…as in Charles Potter brothers?" Dobby asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

Harry looked annoyed. "Unfortunately, why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Please, you must not let Charles Potter return to Hogwarts!" Dobby said, making both boys blink in confusion.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Danger! Danger will lurk the halls of Hogwarts this year. You must not let Charles Potter return." Dobby looked near hysterical.

"Dobby, Dobby CALM DOWN!" Draco yelled, making the elf flinch and shut up. "Now, Dobby, I'm ordering you to tell me, what danger are you talking about?"

Dobby seemed to struggle for a second before he answered. "Young Masters is in dangers too! Master Lord Malfoy is planning somethings…. somethings bad. Yous and Charles Potter must not return to Hogwarts…or yous will die." Dobby was close to tears now and began banging his head against the wall.

"Oi, stop that!" Harry said, pulling the elf away from the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?! And what danger is Malfoy Senior planning?!" Harry asked.

"Dobby does not know Mr. Harry Potter sir. Dobby does not…!" He said.

"Dobby please, tell me what father is trying to do." Draco pleaded, kneeling down on one knee. "Is what he's doing going to harm innocent people?"

Dobby nodded. "Master Lord Malfoy…will bring death on Hogwarts grounds…" Dobby whispered, before popping out of existence. Harry and Draco looked at each other and frowned.

"This just got a whole lot more irritating. Why can't anything be normal around you." Draco said as he stood.

"Me? I didn't have this stuff happening until I met you Draco. You sure it is not you?" Harry said, walking back over to the shelves of books and rearranging a few more.

"Yeah…except for the fact you defeated Lord Snake Freak…*" Draco said while Harry was distracted.

"I was one year old and-" Harry cut himself off and looked sharply at his friend. "When did you figure it out?" He asked, sighing. He didn't even try to deny it.

"That 'Right by Conquest' on the paper. It took me a while but I realized where I had heard the saying before. You defeated the current, at the time, Heir to the Slytherin line. Thus you had to defeat the only person known to be apart of that line, Moldyshorts himself." He smirked. "I think you forgot that I am a pureblood and was raised as such. Just because I'm not a stuck up and air headed as before doesn't mean I am not one, Harry James Potter with-to-many-last-name-and-titles."

Harry sighed and rubbed his face. "Right, right. I was hopping to tell Luna first, but it seems you beat me to that." He muttered.

"Harry, do you realize how big this is. Your prat of a brother is so going to get it when we-"

"No." Harry said firmly.

"No?" Draco looked confused.

Harry sighed. "Use that brain of yours Drake. If I wanted to tell someone, wouldn't I have already done it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Draco frowned.

Harry turned back to the book and fixed the last one. He smiled. "Come on, I have something cool to show you and we can finish our discussion down there."

"Down where?" Draco asked as Harry shuffled around some books and heard something click. The Bookcase moved to the side to reveal a set of stone steps. Draco gapped.

"Oh, down here. Come on. We have some things to discuss and I think my grandfather is down here as well." Harry went in and Draco quickly followed.

* * *

When the reached the bottom Draco couldn't help but be amazed. Who knew some like this was right under the Potter estate. Draco didn't think the Malfoy estate had anything like this. Then again…his father did disappear a lot.

"Harry, my dear grandson. I see you brought a friend other than Lovely Luna down here. Hello young lad." The painting of Andrew smiled at them and waved.

"Hello grandfather and this boy is Draco Malfoy, my other best friend. Draco this is my grandfather, Lord Andrew Potter." Harry smiled in return.

"Hello sir." He bowed. Andrew looked fascinated.

"Malfoy? Really I knew Harry had made friends with a Malfoy but it still baffles me no end." Andrew chuckled while Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why is that sir?" Draco asked.

"Ah, well the Malfoy vs. Potter feud* has been around even before I was born lad." He chuckled at their eye rolls. "Really. I'll have you know that your grandfather and I used to have the worst spats in school. Almost killed each other a number of times and we competed in everything. Your father and my son were no better. Even though Lucius was two years older than James they still messed with each other. I tell ya the Malfoy's and Potter's have had this feud going on for so long it's ridiculous and all because of a mistake, honestly." The portrait shook his head in sadness. "It's good to see that you two at least get along, friends even."

Harry frowned. "What are you talking about grandfather. What mistake?" He asked. He had never heard of this.

"Ah, now here's a story for ya. Why don't you two lad's take a seat and I'll start. You should know it anyways."

Suddenly Tilly popped into the room holding a tray of candies and something had stumbled across a long time ago, Soda Pop. Best thing muggles ever invented in his opinion.

"Here's you goes Master Harry's sir. Tilly gots everything yous asked fors." Tilly said, setting the plate on a table in front of them. Harry and Draco took a seat as Harry smiled at his personal elf.

"Thank you Tilly. That will be all for now." Harry said. The little elf nodded and quickly popped out. Harry turned back to his grandfather. "So…you saying something about a story?"

"Ah yes." Andrew smiled as he watched the two interact. It was interesting that they had only known each other a few months and were already so trusting of each other. Then again, Harry always did seem to pull people to him when he tried to be social. Andrew still remembered how closely Luna and Harry had got in only four months of knowing each other. "Now where was I? oh I remember. Well it all starts back to the time of our great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfathers. At the time the Malfoy's and Potter's were very close families, friends on the level that the Longbottom's are with us today."

"What, really?!" Draco questioned as he took a bite of a scone.

"Oh yes. We had a blood brother/sister pact, as it were. Now shush child and let me finish." He laughed good naturally at Draco's red face. "Now then, back at that time, there was a Potter heir by the name of Gabriel* Harold Potter. He was a very head strong child, but he was always willing to listen to others and be fair about something before making up his mind."

"I'm guessing Gabriel is our seven times great grandfather, Grandfather?" Harry muttered.

"Oh yes. Great man he was. Brought our family up to new heights during his lordship." Andrew sighed then. "Back to the story. Gabriel was a man that always tried to follow the rules, but he, like any Potter, had the family curse for getting into trouble." He paused, seeming to think about something. "You see, young Gabriel was set to marry the Malfoy heiress, Sharon. Now, as I'm sure both of you know the Malfoy's have veela blood in them-"

"Veela? Draco I didn't know you were a veela." Harry turned and looked curiously at his friend.

Draco blushed and ducked his head. "Yes, well. I'm only a quarter veela and my father and I are males, which are really rare, even for half Veela's, such is my father, rarely have male children. My grandmother was a full veela though."

"I see. How interesting." Harry muttered, smirking.

Draco glared. "Don't look at me like that prat!" He snapped.

Harry threw his hands up in surrender. "I meant nothing by it, I swear. I just find it interesting that you didn't tell me. Then again we have only known each other for a few months."

Draco huffed, but accepted the answer.

"Forgive me, Draco. I thought Harry knew." Andrew sad, looking sad.

"Oh…" Draco blushed a deep crimson. "It's fine sir. I was…planning to tell him anyways. Please, continue with the story."

Andrew nodded. "Very well. As I was saying, The Malfoy line had a strong Veela heritage and were proud of it. So proud, in fact, that they made the males that were to marry the females of the family take the Malfoy name, instead of the female taking her husbands name. Now, Gabriel and Sharon had known each other since they were toddlers and loved each other a great deal. They had even started dating during their time in school and were to be wed as soon as they graduated.

"Unfortunately, Gabriel had no idea that he had attracted the Black heiress. Her name was Layla* and she was deeply obsessed with Gabriel. She despised Sharon for being with Gabriel and wanted her out of the picture so she could have him. Now, Layla was by no means evil, she had just been spoiled and brought up to believe that she was superior to everyone, so she should have what she wanted and she wanted Gabriel.

"Layla made a fuss and started spewing lies about how Sharon's veela charm was binding Gabriel to her and that he wasn't really in love with her. She told her father that she wanted Sharon away from Gabriel so she could have shot at him as it wasn't fair that she never even got to try. Of course, her father, Caius Black, could never deny the girl anything and brought this to Gabriel's father, Stephen. Stephen, of course, knew this was a lie. Gabriel had been around Sharon since she was a child and had somehow become immune to the veela charm. He knew Gabriel loved Sharon with all his heart and soul, but could find no way to prove this to the girl and her father.

"So, he decided to allow Layla and Gabriel to get to know each other, knowing Gabriel would only ever have eyes for Sharon. Sharon and Gabriel agreed, if only so Layla would quit breathing down their necks about it. So, Sharon had to stay away for a time as Layla and Gabriel began to learn each other.

"Layla, believing she had succeed in getting her way, began doing everything she could to get closer to Gabriel. Gabriel, of course, knew she what she was doing and spurned any sort of romantic advance. He did not even wish to be the girls' friend as he saw her as vapid and shallow.

"When Layla realized that Gabriel was truly in love with Sharon she became enraged. She wanted to kill Sharon, destroy her in every possible way for taking away what she believed was hers and no one else's, but Layla was cunning and hatched a plan to take Gabriel away from Sharon for good." Andrew looked wistful.

"What did she do Grandfather?" Harry asked.

"She decided to brew a powerful love potion and snuck it into his food. Of course she knew that if Gabriel changed drastically over night then someone would suspect. So, she only put a tiny drop in anything he ate. Slowly, but surely making Gabriel 'fall in love' with her.

"Of course, Stephen noticed the affection that had begun to grow between Gabriel and Layla and began wondering if he had been wrong. After all, he had no reason to suspect that his son was being feed a powerful love potion. Even Gabriel did not realize it.

"Layla, of course, upped his dose until he was so madly in love with her that he begged his father to allow him to marry her. Of course, Stephen was hesitant. He knew something wasn't right. He could sense it, but his son seemed to have fallen deeply in love with Layla over time, not suddenly. He mulled over it for days, before deciding to allow it.

"When Sharon heard, she was devastated and felt truly betrayed that the love of her life would choose another. Her mother had been furious and stomped into Potter Manor, nearly in avian form, ready to destroy those that had harmed her daughter.

"That was when she realized that Gabriel had already gone and married Layla. Her mother, Belle, become so enraged that she tried to kill Gabriel. Of course, she didn't succeed, but she spat on our name, declaring our families enemies from that day forward. A blood feud like no other.

"A few years passed and Layla, heavy with a child, decided that her station was strong enough that she could stop giving Gabriel the love potions. When he was finally free of there effects he was devastated. He told Stephen of the wrongs that had been committed against him and how he truly was in love with Sharon. When Layla was brought forth on the accusations, she freely admitted she had. She stated that Sharon had been controlling Gabriel and he could not think clearly, so she had given him his freedom from the "veela whore" as she called her.

"Stephen and Gabriel was enraged at this and her father, Caius, ashamed. Still, they could do nothing about this transgression as Layla carried the Potter heir and Gabriel loved the child, even if he did not want Layla to be its mother. Of course he tried to tell the Malfoy's the truth of what had happened, but Sharon refused to believe, saying that he was a lying pig of a man she never wanted to see again. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn after all. Both were devastated at the loss of the other.

"So Gabriel returned to Layla and waited for his child to be born. When it was born, the child was a girl that Gabriel named Sharon, much to Layla's anger. Afterwards Gabriel divorced Layla, taking away all her right to what he owned that he had given her, even the little girl they had made out of false love. He also forbid Layla to ever step near him or his daughter again, having her arrested for her crimes.

"Gabriel then did everything he could to raise little Sharon, all the while feeling a deep sadness at the loss of his soul mate. He did not try to contact her again, as per he request but they saw each other much as they ran in the same social circles. Sometime later Sharon married a man from the Greengrass family, who she loved, not to the extent of Gabriel, but loved him enough to agree to marry him.

"The news saddened and elated Gabriel. He was happy that she had found happiness, but saddened it was not with him. Gabriel never sought out anyone in a romantic way again and Layla rotted in a prison cell for the rest of her young life. Gabriel raised his little Sharon to be the next head of house, always making sure to keep her safe. His love soon had children of her own and they were told of the transgression, just as young Sharon told the Potter line as well. Thus the feud between the House Potter and House Malfoy grew and with each generation it got worse and worse." Andrew smiled sadly at this and shook his head. "It is wonderful so see that you two are getting along. Maybe both of you can finally end this ridiculous feud."

Both were silent as they digested the story. It was a little shocking and reminded Harry of a book he had found in his mothers personal library once. Romeo and Juliet, he believed it was called.

'Two star-crossed lovers*, lost to time and ending in tragedy.' He thought sadly. Yes, they were definitely star-crossed lovers.

"How sad, that our ancestors were to be separated in such a manner and ironic that my mother should be a Black herself." Draco muttered.

"Ironic indeed." Harry agreed, nodding his head.

"I believe I hear your father calling for you Harry. I think you and young Draco should go see what he wants before he throws a fit." Andrew said suddenly, disappearing from his frame.

Harry sighed. "We never got to finish our discussion." He muttered, looking at his blond friend.

"We'll finish it later. I think we should find out what James Potter wants so we don't have to deal with him later." Draco stood, stretching.

Harry sighed. "I was afraid you would say that."

* * *

Mirror Harry- I'll leave you guys to guess that. Anyone who gets it right will get a reward!

Occulmency- I don't know if I ever explained this, but I know I've mentioned it at least once. Basically this is a form of magic that protects your mind from Legilimancy.

Dark Lord- Haven't guessed it, Voldemort people

Grip Hook- Comeone people up know the reference.

Paper- This paper is called the Blood Heritage Sheet. Basically it tells you who you are and where your heritage lies.

Morrihgan- Just another way to say Morgana. She is the goblins Goddess as it were.

Angelus-This all ties in with the story. It shall be explained much later though.

Peverell- Come on people, you saw this coming.

Lefay- Didn't want to make Harry to powerful, so I decided to forgo merlin and went straight for Lefay

Right by Conquest- In the older days Men used to fight for their riches. Whoever won, gained the losers riches (This included anything from money to women) by "Right of Conquest"

Special Abilities- Felt like putting it and they aren't a long list. Harry is powerful, especially if he has to take on Voldemort.

Lily Potter- She's starting to realize what shes done, but will it be to late.

The Rings- I actually based these off of rings that I have. They were willed to me by my grandmother and I love them all dearly. Although the engravings are definitely different.

Hedwig- Harry's Familiar, not sure if I told anyone that.

Dobby- Draco has been a bit nicer to Dobby since he arrived home and Dobby has become more trusting of him and wishes to protect him.

Draco finding out- To be honest, you had to expect this. I picked Draco to find out first cause I thought it would be funny. Don't worry, everyone else will find out soon too.  
Malfoy vs. Potter Feud- Decided to make things a little more difficult for the boys and also get a history lesson.

Gabriel- If anyone can figure out the reference to his name and the reason why you will begin to connect the clues that have been throughout the story. Bwahaha!

Layla- It's a constallation and it means a Harpy...or a Harp, I can't remember.

Star-crossed Lovers- I love and hate this saying.

SO, WHAT DO YOU THIN? LIKE IT, LOVE IT, HATE IT! REVIEW FOR ME!


End file.
